


Edward Cullen's Stalking Class 101

by CullenGirl1901



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: 101, F/M, Fun, Funny, High School, Stalking, Teaching, class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 81,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CullenGirl1901/pseuds/CullenGirl1901
Summary: Edward made a deal with Emmett. That Edward could teach a class on how to stalk other people or Emmett would tell Bella, Edward was stalking her. Will everything go well?





	1. Edward and Emmett's Deal

_Dear sir/madam,_

_Your child has been accepted into Edward Cullen's Stalking Class 101 for his/her extracurricular class this year. Please return this letter signed at the bottom letting us know that you agree for your child to take this class. If not, then please contact the school to let us pick another extracurricular class for your child._

_Yours faithfully,_

_Edward Cullen_

_I __________ give my child permission to attend Edward Cullen's Stalking Class 101 for his/her extracurricular class this year._

**Edward's POV**

This letter was sent to every child that signed up to _Edward Cullen's Stalking Class 101_. I can't believe I agreed to this.

Before you say it, no I'm not a STALKER. Okay, maybe a little but you see, I wasn't always a stalker. I met this girl and she changed my life and THAT'S when I became a stalker. Maybe stalker is not the right word...I became infatuated with her. I admired her from a distance and hid behind a bush anytime she turned around. You know, the normal things you do when you have a crush. Like I said, I'm not a stalker.

First rule of this class: NEVER tell your siblings you are a stalker. Or rather, don't let them know you like a girl and have been 'observing her from a distance'.

Why? Because they make you become a teacher of an extracurricular class teaching children how to stalk other children or people. There are so many reasons why this is wrong.

The main thing I can't get around my head is why the school board actually let me teach this in their school. Maybe Emmett is getting better at being persuasive.

I sat in the classroom the school had given me, behind my desk and thought about the deal Emmett and I had made.

(***)

"Edward!" Emmett yelled bounding into my bedroom.

"What?" I asked. I hated when he did things like that. He was either really excited or wanted something from me.

"I have a proposition for ya." Emmett went all Southern accent on me.

"What is it?"

"Well, you know the way you've become a stalker over this Bella girl?"

"I'M NOT A STALKER!" I defended myself. Okay so maybe there was a few times where I followed her home from school and there were more than a few instances where I snuck into her room to watch her sleep but that was it!

"Sure you're not." Emmett said in an obvious sarcastic voice. "Anyway back to our deal. If you start an extracurricular class next year on stalking I won't tell Bella you're stalking her."

"Why would you tell some girl who you've never met a 100-year-old vampire was stalking her in the first place?"

"Because, it'll be hilarious watching her reaction, and then watch her try and kick the crap out of you."

"Where did you get the idea for this from?"

"I don't know. I got bored and started thinking about how cool it would be if you taught people how to stalk like you do."

"Yes because all teenagers should climb through teenage girls' windows and watch them sleep." Wow, when you say it out loud maybe I am a stalker. "Okay I'll do it. But you're attending this class."

"Done," Emmett held out his hand for me to shake, making it official. "As long as we go on a field trip to Bella's room."

"What?! No! Why would I do that?" It's bad enough for me to do it but to get 30 people to break into some poor girl's house and invade her space while she's sleeping definitely crosses the line.

"Because it will be educational. People can learn a lot by observing a real stalker at work."

"What if she woke up to about 30 people watching her sleep? Her father is the Chief of Police and we'd all end up in jail."

"Oh, then just me. I'd love to see how you operate."

"Okay. Well, see you September."

"Of course." And with that Emmett was gone.

I had no idea why I had agreed to this. I think I did it just so that my brother would leave me alone. But the more I thought about it the more I thought it would be an interesting and educational experience. If anything it was going to be something entertaining to do with my time here. If it failed, I could always start over somewhere else. That was the beauty of vampirism, you were never committed to one town for too long.

Now how on earth was I going to come up with an exciting and interesting curriculum without getting any of the students arrested?


	2. Introductions

“MORNING EDDIE!” Emmett yelled through the house.

“Oh God…” I sighed as Emmett found me in the living room.

“Ready to go?”

“Ready as ever. Come on.”

Emmett was obviously excited to be coming on this introduction day (the school thought it would be a good idea to give the pupils an idea of what their extracurricular class would be like before the start of the school year in case they changed their minds). As we got closer to the school Emmett got more and more pumped up about the things we could do in class. I became more and more nervous about the whole idea…I mean was I really about to teach a group of teenagers about how to stalk each other? This was probably the lowest point of my life.

When we got to the school Emmett ran ahead of me to the classroom. Why was he so eager to do this? He must be the only vampire in the world to ever get bored.

“Look Edward this is where you’ll sit! And this is where _I’ll_ sit!” Emmett pointed to my desk and then to the desk at the very front and the middle of the row.

“Great, my star pupil,” I sighed, “take me over the rules of this deal.”

“Okay, you must assign homework to make sure you know everyone is actually learning things. Make them take notes, check out who they are stalking and why, and don’t mention that you were blackmailed into this by your brother.” Emmett said leaning back, forgetting he was on a stool with no back and grasped the table to regain his balance, he left a huge dent in the table; hopefully no one will notice.

“Got it,”

_100, 101. I’m here! This is like awesome! Edward is so hot and now I get to stare at him all the time with reason! And I’m also here to keep an eye on Mike, he has his eyes set on Bella and she can DREAM ON because Mike is MINE. Oops. Better go in now…people are starting to stare._ Jessica’s thoughts came from outside the door. One thing about being a vampire that I have always thought was a gift and a curse was having the ability to read minds. It was something not many vampires could do but for some reason when I was turned I received the ability. Which means I was subjected to the most idiotic thoughts from a group of hormone crazy teenagers on a regular basis.

“Hey,” Jessica smiled walking into the room and taking a seat in the exact centre of the classroom. “I’m Jessica; I think we have some classes together. I didn’t know students could like teach in this school that’s awesome! So, you’re like, Edward, right?”

“Yes, but it should really be Mr Cullen.” I explained.

“Oh. _Mr Cullen_ ,” _I like it, HELL I LOVE IT! Edward is like so sexy when he says that,_ Mr Cullen. _It’ll play in my head all day!_ “I like that. And you’re like Edwin, right?” She turned to Emmett.

“No, Emmett. Nice to meet you Jessica.” _DUDE! Can you believe this chick? She’s psycho!_ Emmett rolled his eyes at me.

“Oh, Emmett hi. Nice to meet you!”

Jessica and Emmett started talking when I heard someone’s thoughts outside the door. _Here I am. 101. Cullen’s class. Why am I doing this again? Oh, yeah, Jessica. She’s only here because of Cullen and I don’t understand what she likes about him I mean he’s CLEARLY gay. I mean I can probably trust her around him since he has no interest in her whatsoever but you can never be too sure with girls like Jess._

“Hi, Edward, right? I’m Mike, we have bio together.” Mike smiled the fakest smile imaginable and sat next to Jessica.

“Hi Mike. It’s Mr Cullen by the way.” I knew it was pointless to point this out to him, he wasn’t going to call me that. In fact, I was pretty sure no one besides Jessica would call me that.

“Whatever. So, Jessica –” Mike turned to face Jessica, totally ignoring me and Emmett.

Great. This class was going to be very interesting. After about twenty or so more people came to join the class, not as many people as I thought but still quite a big crowd. It turns out that half of the people who did sign up had to resign because their parents disagreed to let them join a class on stalking. I’m not surprised. If my child handed me a note about a stalking class, I wouldn’t let them go. Even if my sibling was teaching the class.

I sighed and stood up. _Now or never._ I thought.

“Class?” Everyone turned their attention to me. Wow. It was so weird seeing everyone’s eyes on me. It felt like I had been caught out in the sun sparkling. “Welcome to Edward Cullen’s Stalking Class 101. I am Edward. You can call me Edward or Mr Cullen. First of all, I’m new to teaching and above all stalking. Second, I’d like you to meet our class assistant, Mr Emmett Cullen.”

_WHAT?! Eddie this is so not cool!_ Emmett thought at me.

“Why don’t you stand up and let everyone know who you are Emmett.” I smiled.

Emmett reluctantly pulled his chair out and came to stand next to me, waved and sat back down but not before silently swearing at me.

“Okay the first thing I want to do is go around the class and everyone tell me their name and why you’re here.”

We started with a girl named Kristie and went from there. A lot of the reasons were the same, someone they loved was “slipping away”, just because they wanted to, change of pace, Emmett’s was the funniest and I have to say I wasn’t expecting it.

“I’m Emmett Cullen and I am here to stalk every one of you. No joke. Just because I’m a nice guy doesn’t mean I won’t try and pry into your lives. So, you’d better be on alert, you never know who could be lurking right around the corner…” No one took him seriously and I don’t think they were meant to.

Not that it would be hard for him to stalk all of them if he wanted to, Emmett had gotten quite good at sneaking around when he wanted to. I felt like he was taking this too seriously and I knew it was only going to cause more trouble.

When everyone had finished introducing themselves I was ready to leave. Unluckily for me we had to hang around for a few hours so I did the only thing I knew I could do and that was force ice breaker activities on them.

The general vibe of the room changed when I suggested everyone get into groups and discuss small talk topics. I knew it was a lame move and there’s nothing people hate more than being forced to talk to people they have claimed to hate in the past but I didn’t have anything else planned for the day.

On the way home Emmett kept telling me all the useless facts he had learnt about his classmates. Like how Jessica is in love with me and Mike is really not happy about it even though he’s in love with Bella or how last year Lisa got so drunk at a party she peed herself, or that one of the exchange students managed to hook up with half of the junior year the two weeks they were here and the list went on and on.

“Emmett,” I interrupted him as he began to talk about how all the girls were creeped out by the new English teacher. “What is the point in you telling me all of this?”

“I just thought you would like to know more about the class you are going to be teaching. It is good to relate to these people and cater to their interests, otherwise you are that creepy 100-year-old vampire talking about stalking innocent young girls.”

“Thanks brother,” I sighed, no matter what way you say it, it sounds bad.

“No problem. I think this is the best idea I’ve had yet.”

“Right…so what did you tell people about yourself? That you are a vampire that is blackmailing his brother into teaching a stalking class for the year?”

Emmett laughed “No, I told them I was being a great wingman and trying to set you up with the girl you like, so I suggest you teach a class because chicks love teachers. Everyone agreed and wanted to know who the girl was but I didn’t say, I think if I had you would have killed me. This is when Jessica got really excited and tried to get me to set you guys up.”

“Are you going to set us up?”

“No? I mean I thought you were in love with that Bella girl. Look, dude I totally get why you wouldn’t want Jessica, bitch is crazy…”

Emmett began to go off on a tangent about how awful Jessica was and as we were walking down the road to our house I saw Bella.

She was across the road with her beat up old truck, she didn’t look very happy. I immediately ran off into the trees above to try and find out what was wrong. From the trees, I could see Emmett looking for me, he finally spotted me and mouthed “stalker” before going into the house.

I ignored him as I tried to find out what the problem was with Bella’s truck. As I listened to her phone conversation I learnt that there was nothing wrong with her truck and that she was just lost. I considered going down to help her out but I thought just dropping down from the branches above would freak her out so I stayed in the trees and watched her hang up her phone and start driving. I decided to follow her to make sure that she got home safely.

As I made my way back home I thought about what Emmett had said before, he was right I was a creepy person spying on Bella. I didn’t even mean to, it kind of just happened.

I have known Bella for about a year now and have had a crush on her ever since I first saw her, which sounds so cheesy but it’s true. Emmett says that it’s just bloodlust but I know that it is more than that. There’s something about her that makes me want to know her, to protect her, to always be there for her. When I am with her I don’t feel like a monster, I feel like a regular person.

As for the stalking thing, I didn’t set out to stalk her but one night I was out hunting and saw Bella walking home from a house party and she was a little tipsy. I was worried about her safety and followed her in the shadows to make sure that she was safe. She’s a clumsy girl and I didn’t want her to get injured or have someone attack her. I thought I did the right thing and since then I have found myself following her more often, I tell myself it is only to protect her but I know it’s more than that. I feel a connection with her that I have never felt with anyone else. If only she felt the same way...


	3. First Day

The summer passed quickly and before I knew it I was back in school, back in class and ready for anything. Emmett had helped prepare me for class by doing all the research and all I had to do was teach it. It seemed simple enough, but knowing my brother he was going to find _some way_ to make it difficult for me.

"Edward I think we should do this every year." Emmett smiled from his desk.

"No thanks Emmett. I have better things to do, even if it involves going to class like everyone else, it will be better than this." I looked down at Emmett's handwritten list of things I had to teach. His handwriting was appalling but I could just about read it.

_Eddie's List for Teaching_

_You can teach these in any order you want but you MUST cover ALL the subjects below. (List may change but I'll let you know when it does)._

_\- Internet Stalking_

_\- Photo Stalking_

_\- The art of watching people from afar_

_\- Following people around, and not just on Twitter_

_\- Showing up "by coincidence"_

_\- The history of stalking_

_If you teach everything I'll be impressed but if someone gets arrested or something like that, then you're on your own!_

_Emmett xx_

"Emmett you do realise I'm not going to take it as far as people getting arrested?" I asked setting the sheet down.

"Yeah I know Eddie but something tells me Mike is gonna take it too far."

"I think you're right. He's here to learn how to stalk Bella."

"OH DUDE! You're like awesome at that!"

"Very funny Emmett, now keep your voice down, people are arriving."

A few minutes later the class was filled with people and they were all sitting staring at me waiting to begin the lesson. I could hear their thoughts coming at me all at once, all of them wondering the same things, _what are we actually gonna learn about stalking? Is this a joke? Tell me this is not a real class_ …I tried to drown the thoughts out as I took a few deep breaths and began to teach. This was something I had never done before and I knew I couldn't mess it up.

"Okay class, today I am going to test your stalking skills."

"How?" Asked Jessica.

"Easy, we are going to go out to the mall and find someone that everyone has to stalk. You all have to get creative with your stalking skills because you can't all copy each other's stalking techniques. If you're caught, then you are out of the game. It's really easy if you think about it. I'll have to pick the person you are all stalking so that it's fair, if you know the person then we can't stalk them. Any questions?"

"Why can't we stalk someone we know?" Mike asked.

"Because if we did then you have an advantage and you can talk to them and that can be a form of stalking."

"It is?"

"Yes, it is. You'll find out more in our next class but I thought this would be a kind of fun way to start the year."

"What happens if you're out of the game?" Jessica asked, she was taking this really seriously, she was even taking notes as I was talking.

"Then you have to come back to school."

The whole class groaned. "Do we have to?" Jessica batted her eyelashes.

"I guess not but I am going to be grading you on this. Consider it a test and if you're caught then you fail. Any other questions?"

There were mumbles of 'no's around the class so we got up to go to the mall. I don't really know what the rules are at Forks High about randomly taking your extracurricular class on a field trip, but it was the last class of the day so I was sure the school wouldn't mind.

When we arrived at the mall it didn't take me long to find an innocent person to stalk. I guess it's mean that I was setting this poor girl up as a target for stalking but hey, it's a stalking class and that meant stalking people for real. The students had to know if they were doing it right to begin with.

"All right class," I said once we were in the centre of the mall. The Forks shopping district was pretty abysmal but we did have one big shopping centre in town. It was where all the big chain stores were and so there were always plenty of people around, perfect for stalking. "Your target is that girl over there," I pointed to a girl with chocolate brown hair and big, beautiful brown eyes. "Now if she spots you then come back to the food court to wait until the end of the school day. To prove you're really doing this you need to take notes on the girl. What she's doing, what she buys, who she talks to everything you consider important to a stalker. If you can do this successfully and she doesn't spot you, congratulations you can stalk."

"Wait, what do you mean 'if she spots you'?" Angela asked.

"Like, if she asks you what are you are doing or starts to run away from you. That kind of thing."

"When does the game end?" Mike asked, he looked pretty bored already, as if this was the last place he wanted to be.

"When the girl leaves the mall or by 3 p.m., whichever happens first. Anything else?"

After a few minutes of mulling over everything I had just said, the class dispersed and headed out to find a way to stalk their target. I was amused at which directions they took, the girl had just walked into a coffee shop and everyone was rushing to be in the line with her, sitting at tables close to her, one girl even stole an apron from an employee just to stand behind the counter.

"Good job Eddie! Now what are we gonna do?" Emmett asked taking a seat on the bench beside me.

"What do you mean 'we'?" I turned towards him.

"I mean what are 'we'," he gestured to him and then to me, "gonna do now that you ditched the kids."

"Oh, you thought 'we' would just do whatever 'we' wanted while everyone else was off stalking someone. No Emmett, I'm afraid it's only me who has that luxury. You on the other hand signed up for this class like everyone else, which means you have to play the game too."

"What? No way am I stalking that Bella look-a-like. Yes, I did happen to notice that the girl looks a lot like Bella. Anyway the point is, I'm not stalking. Fail me if you want but I'm not doing this."

"You will or you will have to take up another extracurricular class. If you're not happy being here I can arrange for you to help Rosalie." Our sister Rosalie had decided to take up an extracurricular class on teaching grade school children about music once a week. She was the only one of us that enjoyed spending time with children and I knew for a fact that Emmett gagged at the sight of anyone under the age of 13. It was the perfect punishment.

"Oh God, anything but that! She would KILL me if I messed that up for her."

"Then go and start stalking!"

"Okay but you need to check with the mall security to see if this is all right. If it's not, then if that girl does report someone stalking her they could get arrested."

"I'll get that sorted while you go off and do the assignment. I'll meet you back here whenever."

"Okay bye!" Emmett ran off into the coffee shop, causing a lot of destruction as he entered when he crashed into a waitress carrying a tray of empty cups.

I sighed. When will anyone take Emmett seriously? I think half the teachers think he's dyslexic or has A.D.D and the other half just thinks he's "special". If he manages to do this I'll be amazed, well, more like shocked because it's a normal thing for vampires to be good at stalking. Emmett just isn't a normal vampire; that's all.

I went to customer services to talk to the security guys to make sure it was okay for my class to be stalking someone. They didn't take me seriously at first but after looking at the security cameras, they began to ask me some serious questions about why I was having a bunch of teenagers stalk this poor girl. They almost had me thrown out along with the whole class but luckily, I was able to find the appropriate answer by reading the security guy's mind. They let me have my little stalking game and even allowed me to watch from the security cameras to see how everything was going.

It wasn't long until I noticed a bunch of students giving up on the task and so I had to leave the security room and fail them. I was really disappointed with the amount of people who had decided to bail on this task, it was half the class. I thought that this would actually be something that people wanted to do but they just saw it as a way to go home from school early. I should have known better.

When the Bella look-a-like had finally left the mall after being so creeped out by the students, I did a count of how many people were caught, how many I had to fail and how many people had actually done the task right. It came down to, half the class bailing, five people caught and only three people who had done the task right.

I hunted down the people that had decided to bail and told them they could go home because I didn't really feel like I should lecture them. I mean, this was an extracurricular class on stalking, it doesn't need to be taken seriously.

I returned to school with Emmett, and the people who had passed the task, Jessica, Mike and Lisa (the girl who got drunk at a party and peed herself), just before the last bell had sounded. I praised them for their good work that day. It felt weird because I'd rather not say anything nice to Mike at all but I knew I had to say something.

Emmett was one of the people who got caught and this surprised me a lot. Or maybe he just got caught as an attempt to look human. I don't know why he purposely got caught and he never actually told me why he did. What if he was giving me a sign to tell Bella that I should tell her the truth; if it was, I can't. If I did then she'd be freaked out by me and then will only think of me as a creepy obsessed freak, and I can't have that.


	4. Internet Stalking

"So what's on the agenda today Eddie?" Emmett asked taking a seat at his desk. After the last class, Emmett kept trying to get me to have another stalking field trip. I said no, considering the last one was a bit of a disaster, not to mention that the school found out and I had to sit through an after school training session on what is appropriate and what is not. Taking your class out for an impromptu field trip to the mall is definitely not appropriate, who knew?

"I don't know. Why did you have something in mind?" I asked taking another look at Emmett's list.

"No, I just want to know."

"Well, I think I'm going to go with internet stalking. It's easiest, I mean we are talking about teenagers after all."

"Sounds cool but I don't really have any internet accounts."

"Well then how come I've been able to find you on Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, IMVU and any other major social networking site."

"All right fine! I was just pretending to be one of your students. Also what is IMVU?"

"That thing you use with the avatar person to chat up innocent human girls? Your username is Em_Bear."

" _Oh_ that. First of all, I don't chat up girls that's creepy and second, what's wrong with Em_Bear? I thought that it was pretty cool."

"No, not really."

"Well it's better than Sparkly_Guy1901. Where the hell did you get that?"

"I don't know. Alice picked it."

"Wait…why do you even have one?"

"I don't know, Alice just barged in saying something about needing 'credits' and that she wasn't using real money for it."

"I guess that makes sense…I do that too. Do you use it?"

"No and I'm ending this discussion."

"Does that mean you secretly do use it and don't want to admit it?" Emmett raised an eyebrow.

"No, it means class is starting soon and I'd rather not encourage the pupils to look me up on social media."

Once everyone had settled into their seats I thought about what I was going to say today. It's not every day that I got to teach other students something. But I wanted to start with something that most students have on their minds. They were all thinking similar thoughts: _Hey, I wonder if Edward's gonna lecture us because we bailed on that thing yesterday._ Or, _I wonder what Edward is going to teach us today_.

"Good morning class," I said standing up. "I just wanted to say that everyone did pretty well yesterday and I have no doubt that you are capable of stalking. Although for some of you, who didn't even do the task I have concerns about you. Do you have what it takes to be a stalker? After all that was the lesson. I guess I'll have to find out how well your stalking is from your homework assignments."

"Wait, Edward, how can you give homework on stalking?" Asked Mike.

"It's easy, I'll explain at the end of the class. Anyway let's get on with today's lesson." I sat down at my desk and turned on the overhead projector. On the screen I had an internet browser open with several tabs open. Each was a social networking site: Facebook, Twitter, Instagram and Tumblr.

"Internet stalking," I said as I clicked on the Facebook tab. I didn't want them to know that I had Facebook so I was using Emmett's page as an example. "This is probably one of the safest ways to stalk someone and they wouldn't even know."

_EDWARD WHERE DID YOU GET MY PASSWORD FROM?!_ Emmett thought. _Oh wait, the mind reading thing…_

"Okay so stalking on social networking sites is easy. If you're someone like my sister Alice," I clicked on her profile, "you will update regularly. That means people know what you're up to and what you're doing. So you're stalking them. They also post photos of themselves and other people around them and you can look at them without them knowing. It's easy to stalk someone online. Everyone has one social media platform they use more than others, so find that and you're good to go."

Alice's profile was an easy target. She regularly posted pictures of herself and our family and always had to let people know what she was doing. The last Facebook post she posted was only from a few minutes ago and it read: **In school. Boring! In my extracurricular class, fashion design. The only GOOD part of my day. :)**

"One of the best ways in which social media can help you stalk someone is the check-in feature. People will use this when they are out in public and want to show you that they do have a social life. Some people even use it to check-in at their house which is probably not the best idea if you want to keep safe online. So while this feature can be useful for a stalker, it should also be a warning for the person being stalked. Try to avoid checking in on social media; even if you are dying to share with everyone how amazing the food is at some new restaurant."

"And the same doesn't just apply to Facebook, any website can be used as a stalking tool if the person hasn't bothered to change their privacy settings. And so, I guess that's everything I have to say on that. Your homework is to stalk someone online and bring me proof of your efforts. Anything like pictures or what they are doing. Just don't try to bring me fake photoshopped posts because I will be checking up on the people you stalk."

"If I were to offer any other advice it would be, don't accidentally like, comment or post on something someone has posted from over six months ago. That's kind of a red flag that you're stalking them."

**Mike's POV**

Yes! This stalking assignment is easy. What kind of class is this anyway? Not that I object to the crap Cullen is teaching us. I wonder who I should stalk, oh wait, Bella obviously!

I don't know if she has Facebook but I will try and find her. If not, I can opt out for Jessica. Something tells me that Jessica is stalking me, she's on her iPhone already getting her homework done. What a weirdo, she's taking this class way too seriously.

When I got home from school I immediately went to my laptop, logged into Facebook and updated my status. **Just home from school. Got some stalking homework to be done. Lol. This is an update for anyone stalking me. ;)**

Once I had done that I went straight to the search bar to look for Bella.

_Search: Bella Swan_

_453 results_

Oh boy. I guess I should've suspected that much. There's this new craze right now about something called the "Twilight Saga" and Bella has the same name as one of the characters.

_Search: Bella Marie Swan_

_95 results_

Wow. Fans were thorough. Maybe I should just call Bella up and ask her. Although she's not really the type of person to use social media so maybe I should just give up and go for Jessica. After all, she's like Edward's sister, always updating.

Jessica's Facebook was so… _Jessica_. Her recent status update was: **OMG EDWARD IS SO HOT! Sorry I guess that's all that's on my mind. What if Edward is reading this? OMFG!**

Typical. Why was she so obsessed with Cullen anyway? He was a freak. I commented on her status: **OMG GUESS WHAT JESS? NO ONE CARES!**

After that I went to check out her other statuses most of them from this afternoon's class. All about Edward...ugh maybe I should've just called Bella. Jessica's recent photos were from when we were in Edward's class today. How the hell did she take all those photos without any of us noticing? She must be a really good stalker already. That's kind of creepy.

After spending an hour taking what I needed from Jessica's page, I went to check out the Cullens' Facebook pages. They all had one, even Esme and Carlisle, their parents. Their status updates were varied. Although if I didn't know any better I'd say Alice Cullen runs all the Facebook accounts on her own.

Alice: **Doing homework, listening to music and talking to some friends on iMessage. Nothing better. :)**

Jaspar: **Just got home from guitar lessons.**

Rosalie: **Getting ready to go out with some friends. :D** (Complete with appropriate selfies with one too many filters)

Emmett: **About to go out and play some baseball. What homework?**

Edward: **Sitting planning what I am going to do for the next lesson at school. I hate Emmett I truly do.**

Esme: **Trying out some new cooking recipes. Doing okay so far but I don't think I'll ever get to soufflé to rise.**

Carlisle: **Busy working at the hospital. Missing my family**.

I wondered why they never spent family time together. They were all doing such different things. Not that I really cared but they seem so close and yet so far apart at the same time. I just hope they don't know I was stalking them. Edward also got me thinking about what we'd be doing in our next class. So far, nothing we have learnt in class has been useful to me. It's stuff I could have learnt on my own but I really needed the extracurricular points. I just hope Cullen steps up his game soon.

**Jessica's POV**

I'm an ace stalker. I have been taking pictures all the way through the lesson and I doubt anyone saw me. I'll post them to Facebook and show everyone and then they'll know how good I am at stalking. Finally, a class I can excel in!

For the homework I decided to stalk Mike. I know how pathetic of me. I was going to pick Edward but I thought he'd think it was a needy attempt to be with him and I didn't want that. Plus, stalking your teacher is probably a big no no. So I picked my boyfriend, Mike.

Mike's page was a typical boy page. He rarely updated his status and he was always posting pictures of himself. He was such a poser. His last Facebook status said: **Just home from school. Got some stalking homework to be done. Lol. This is an update for anyone stalking me. ;)**

He really was pathetic. I don't understand why he would do such a thing. I mean why would you tell people you were stalking someone? That makes no sense. But then again it was Mike. Sometimes I still wonder why I'm dating him…something along the lines of me being a cheerleader and him being on the football team. Totes cliché.

Then I got a notification from Facebook saying that Mike had commented on my status and I went to see what he had said. The comment was on my most recent status which read: **OMG EDWARD IS SO HOT! Sorry I guess that's all that's on my mind. What if Edward is reading this? OMFG!**

Mike's comment said: **OMG GUESS WHAT JESS? NO ONE CARES!**

Oh my God! How could he say that? Everyone cares! Especially if it's Edward I am talking about. He's a total hottie and everyone knows it. Mike's just afraid to admit it. I wrote back: **WHATEVER! No one cares about your opinion Mike. Besides it's not for you to judge…unless you're stalking me, which is weird.**

I so knew he was stalking me. Why else would he have commented on my status? He normally never does. So I'm guessing that he's stalking me for his homework. OH MY GOD THAT'S SO SWEET! He really does love me! That's good because I thought he was going crazy for Bella, which I don't understand. Bella is a nice person and all but I don't think Mike would be able to date her. She's smart and not on the cheerleading squad. Not Mike's type.

When I was done with my homework I checked out Edward's page. I was already Edward's number one stalker. But he didn't have to know that. He doesn't even know that his Facebook page is my internet browser's homepage. If he did I would be doomed.

I sighed, staring at his profile picture. Why didn't he ever notice me? Well, whatever his reason was, it doesn't matter now that I am in his class, he has to notice me whether he likes it or not. And one day he'll realise that I am his true love and we were meant to be together forever and ever…

_Mrs Jessica Cullen_ , I liked the sound of that.


	5. Photo Stalking

**Edward's POV**

I watched Emmett do his stalking homework. He was stalking Jacob Black of all people. Why the hell would he want to stalk him?

Jacob was an unspoken enemy of mine. We had clashed heads a few times on La Push beach when our family were hunting on his family ground. Apparently, there was some treaty about that which Carlisle had neglected to tell us about. So, we don't exactly speak.

Jacob's Facebook was kind of depressing. His last status update was from this morning: **Woke up at 6 a.m. I could kill whoever invented midnight wolf patrols.**

His profile picture is not even a nice one it almost looked like a mug shot. He was only friends with people from La Push; but his privacy settings were on public so everyone could see everything he posted. Not that he posted often. Half of his status updates were about Bella and also me, but he could mean any bloodsucker. It was things like: **Bella wanted to know more about** _ **him**_ **today. I really wish she'd just go and talk to** _ **him**_ **and leave me to suffer in silence. I love her but sometimes I wish she didn't have a thing for a bloodsucker. It'll take some time but eventually they will talk and when they do…THANK GOD! I am sick of getting questions about** _ **them**_ **.**

"Looks like Jake's got a thing for your girl." Emmett said taking notes on Jacob's profile.

"Too bad he's never going to get her." I couldn't help but smile, maybe Bella feels the same way about me. "He doesn't stand a chance and if she wants to talk to me so badly then why doesn't she?"

"Maybe it's because you're a monster. Or at least a weirdo in her eyes. Think about it, you overreacted whenever she walked into that Bio room. So maybe that's what repulsed her."

I thought back to the first time that I saw Bella. She walked into the Biology room and sat next to me, the sound of her blood pumping through her veins almost sent me over the edge. I wasn't used to sitting in such close proximity to a human, especially not for this long. People usually avoided me and I normally avoided them. It didn't help that I hadn't hunted in a long time and her blood was calling to me. It was something I had never experienced before. So I kept my distance, or tried to, that day we had to work together on something and so I had to be close to her.

I didn't speak a lot nor did I breathe very often so of course she thinks I'm a freak. After that she asked if she could work with someone else and now I have to work with Emmett in class which is…eventful to say the least.

"You know for an idiot your theories tend to be right."

"Thanks, now let me do this damn homework you set!"

"Fine, at least I know you're doing the homework." I left Emmett to do his homework and signed into my own Facebook. I hate Alice and the way she can hack into our Facebook accounts; she'd changed my profile picture again. I looked horrible. Thanks Alice.

 _What's on your mind?_ I typed a quick update and clicked the share button. **Sitting planning what I am going to do for the next lesson at school. I hate Emmett I truly do.** Then I updated Twitter and Tumblr in the same way. Alice has got me on this whole social media junkie thing. I can't go a day without updating at least one of my social networking pages.

After doing that I went back to Facebook to see what everyone else was doing. Well I might as well live up to my stalker status, I sighed. I was kind of annoyed by the fact that Bella didn't have a Facebook or anything like that. I guess it's nice that she doesn't want the whole world to know what she's doing. She needs privacy in her life, interesting.

It interested me how many people wanted to be my friend on Facebook. As of now I had like twenty dozen friend requests. Half of them I didn't even know, but I knew a similar thing was going through their minds: _OMFG YOU'RE SO HOT, LET ME ADD YU AS A FRIEND ON FACEBOOK AND MAYBE WE CAN HOOK UP!_

I found it quite amusing that people thought of me as beautiful. I don't think it was hard but for me I just didn't see why my family and I look so different from them, apart from the obvious. I'm not even talking about looking at us and humans through vampire eyes. I'm talking about looking at me and standing next to – I don't know Newton – with blurry human eyesight and seeing if there were any obvious differences. I don't think there would be any. Although maybe Newton isn't the best example…

After checking through all of my pupils' Facebook pages; I remembered that I was supposed to be planning what I was going to teach for my next lesson. I decided to go in the order of Emmett's list. Photo stalking, I think that Jessica is an expert on that. On her Facebook she had over one hundred photos of me in class teaching and I didn't even notice. And I'm the vampire!

The rest of the day was pretty boring. I decided that instead of me teaching everyone about photo stalking I'd make Jessica do it. It'd be much more entertaining that way. Besides, with a photographic memory like mine, who needs a camera?

"Edward?" Alice came into my room and sat next to me.

"What is it Alice?"

"If you _ever_ use my Facebook profile as an example for anything ever again I will _kill_ you." She looked me square in the face, leaning over the bed so she was breathing on me. For someone so small, she could be intimidating when she wanted to be.

"I thought you liked the attention."

"I do," she backed away from my face. "But I think I can earn it on my own. I don't need you as much as you think."

"I didn't mean to pick on you. Okay so what if I did, but the point is I wasn't trying to get you attention also why do you update from your phone?"

"Because I'm always secretly on my phone. Didn't you know?" She held up her iPhone to take a selfie for Snapchat. "My friends and I are always talking in a group chat."

"Of course," I shook my head, "so how is fashion designing?"

"Awesome! I learnt a lot about new fabrics. And it's a good class. Not like the other classes we have."

"Well, as much as I'd love to hear more about that I think Rosalie would appreciate it much more."

"Fine, I can take a hint Edward." She ran off, I could imagine her next update now: **Edward can be so rude, gosh!**

(***)

The next day everyone was buzzing. Everyone wanted to know who was stalking who. I don't know why this was so fascinating, but I guess people wanted to know who cared about them and who didn't. Which I guess makes sense. Everyone went for someone obvious so that was kind of disappointing.

"Okay class, time to hand in your homework." I said walking around the class and taking the papers from everyone. I took a peek at the top of every page to see who everyone chose to stalk. Like I had predicted they were all mostly relatives or close friends; nothing too exciting.

I set them on my desk and looked directly at Jessica, a few minutes later the rest of the class caught on and all stared too. She was looking down at her phone tapping on the screen violently. I read her mind to find out who she was texting: _Bella honey, I really think you should've taken this class instead of Home Ec. Edward fucking Cullen is teaching this class! It gives you an excuse to talk to him like you always wanted! What's the big deal anyway? Oh and good for you, for growing a spine and using your phone in school! Jess._

She was texting Bella? They were friends? I had no idea. Jessica sent her text and looked up at me and I heard her loud thoughts about me: _OMG HE'S STARING AT ME! HE'S STARING AT ME!_ And then she looked around at the class. _Oh, they're all staring at me, shit. He knew I wasn't paying attention._

"Are you done texting Jessica?" I asked, trying to supress a smile.

"Yes Edward," Jessica said, setting her iPhone on the desk. It started to vibrate.

"Give me the phone." I ordered. Jessica stood up and handed her phone to me. It was a text from Bella. I read it:

 **Jessica I already told you I wasn't going to talk to Edward! I'm afraid of what might come out of my mouth if I do speak to him! I've had thoughts about that kind of thing and it came out as things like 'hey Edward, remember me? I'm that girl who used to sit next to you in Bio, also you're really hot!" It's not good! He is really good looking through. Besides** _**you're** _ **totally into him too so why don't** _**you** _ **ask him out?**

She thinks I'm hot. I tried not to look to happy about that. "Um, did I say you could look at my text? Rude much?" Jessica took her phone back.

"Jessica, can I ask you something?"

"YES!" She couldn't say it fast enough.

"Would you teach the class for me today?"

"What do you want me to teach them? Surely you would be so much better at it, whatever it is." _YES, I AM SO READY FOR THIS! Okay I thought he was gonna ask me out but this is still better than nothing!_

"Teach them about photo stalking."

"I don't really know anything about that."

"Really? Because yesterday on your Facebook page you seem to have uploaded a lot of pictures of me from our last class. How did you get those and I didn't notice?"

"Um…" Jessica flushed red. _SHIT! I can't believe I'd been so stupid to post those photos! And – wait – HE WAS STALKING ME LAST NIGHT? HE DOES CARE ABOUT ME!_ "I was bored and well, I don't know…really I don't."

"Can you just show us what you did yesterday?"

"Um…okay?"

**Jessica's POV**

Oh my God! This is the best class ever! Edward is talking to me and is looking ADORABLE while doing so! Maybe I'm going crazy, but that's okay because EDWARD WAS TALKING TO ME! Okay so the bad part was that he wanted me to teach a class. Oh God I have no idea how to do this…

I sat back down at my desk and demonstrated how I held my iPhone down below the desk. It was at an angle tilting upwards and it had a good view of Edward's desk. I then just kept repeatedly hitting the shutter button.

"So basically, I just held my phone like this, and looked down so I could see that the camera was pointing at what you want to take a photo of. In this case it would be Edward. Then you just keep pushing the photo button a lot. Or you could probably set your phone to take a bunch of photos all in one go. And so, yeah that's basically it." I explained.

**Edward's POV**

Jessica's weird presentation of taking photos got me thinking about how I should've been able to see her phone but I didn't. It frustrated me. But I had to admit that it was a good technique.

"Okay, so Jessica's idea is good and simple for taking pictures of someone you want to stalk." I explained after blank faces met my own. "I mean if you were in the streets and you whipped out your phone or camera and started to take pictures of someone they'd think it was weird. So what do you do?" I was asking the whole class this time and not just Jessica. She seemed relieved to have the attention taken away from her. That's a first.

"You hide a video camera in a hat or coat and follow them around?" A girl in the back suggested, I was pretty sure that was Katie. The girl Emmett insisted lived in the vent system of the school.

"Well, what if you just wanted pictures?"

"I have no idea. Besides why would you want photos or video anyway? What if the police caught you and had to search your house? All the evidence of your stalking would be there and then you'd go to jail." Mike said, he looked pretty smug. I could tell he had put a lot of thought into that little speech, mainly because he doesn't usually talk so much.

"That's a good observation Mike, but what I am trying to teach you is how to be a good stalker so that you don't get caught. So if you do get caught then you must be doing something wrong. As for the photos, what you do with them is your business, not mine."

That is when the bell rang and I was more than grateful. When everyone had left I sat back down at my desk and sighed. This class was not going to be easy.

"Emmett,"

"What's up Eddie?"

"You're dead to me."

"I love you too Eddie."


	6. The Girl

Well…the last class could've gone better. I really think that what Jessica showed was quite clever, for Jessica anyway. Although I don't think I will use her technique when stalking Bella. Taking photos like that crosses the line of stalker to pervert.

I decided to teach everyone how to _really_ photo stalk. I guess I could've called in some help from some people I knew but I was going to do this my own way. Something told me that if I went into that class with a bunch of expensive cameras the class would not give me them back.

So I didn't want to send them out to take regular pictures, no that's not what I want. No doubt they'd go out, take photos of themselves in mirrors for the day and post them on Facebook and Instagram afterwards. Well the girls would; the boys just wouldn't touch the cameras.

There was going to have to be some other way to do this. And do it well or it was going to be game over for me. I hadn't been to Bella's house in a while and it was driving me crazy. I missed going into her room at night. There was something so peaceful about watching someone you care about sleep. Especially when you couldn't sleep, like at all, but I knew if I did then Emmett was going to have to go too.

I sighed; I thought I was going to give up hope with this but then I had an idea. Maybe I could give them all disposable cameras… but they would have to get a certain type of photo. It'll be interesting to see who would be able to get the most. For a vampire it would be easy. For humans not so much.

I went into Emmett and Rosalie's room. Thank God they weren't doing anything. I remember when you couldn't go into Emmett and Rosalie's room without warning. Luckily, those days were over. Well almost over; you could never be too cautious. Those two were like rabbits.

"Emmett," I said, "I need you to come with me."

"Where are we going Eddie? Bella's house?" Emmett looked exciting.

"No we are going to do a little shopping."

"Shopping?" Alice's voice came from down the hall. Alice loved shopping and never missed an opportunity to go. I don't know where she gets all the money from, I know Esme and Carlisle don't give her a lot. I suspect she runs a few online businesses, after graduating with several business degrees it wouldn't surprise me.

"No Alice not with you."

"Edward you suck!" Alice called back and Emmett laughed.

"So what are we shopping for Eddie?" Emmett asked.

"Some cameras."

"Oh okay, wait why?"

"You'll find out later, let's go."

After walking around the shops looking for types of cameras – Emmett insisted that we at least look at the fancy DSLR ones – we decided on the disposable ones that only allow you to take thirty photos. At least this way I wouldn't be wasting money and the students only had a limited amount of photos they were allowed to take. Otherwise I'd be looking through over 1000 different creepy stalker photos of people.

"So now what?" Emmett asked when we got home.

"You'll see tomorrow. Night Emmett." I said taking the cameras from him.

"Wait so when are we going to Bella's."

"Soon just not tonight."

"Don't forget I am holding you to that Eddie."

"I know." I sighed and went into my room and turned on my laptop. I needed to make a list of things the class needed to take a photo of. It'd be a homework assignment. I also had to figure out what I was going to teach them, or should I teach them how to work the cameras?

It was pretty straight forward, you just rolled the film until it clicked, look through the viewfinder, pressed the button and it took a photo. But I don't know if high school students know how to work physical cameras or just their phones.

(***)

The next day everyone was excited to be back in class. They're always happy to be in class. It's probably the most interesting. Everything else we learn in school doesn't really help us later in life. Other than to memorise facts for a test. They don't teach us how to pay bills, or apply for a mortgage but they will teach you how to work out the circumference of a circle. You know, _just in case_ you need it.

"Okay everyone. Today I will teach you how to _really_ photo stalk. Or at least I will try to because I can't allow you to leave the classroom today." I explained standing up. "Everyone will get a disposable camera and you will have to take a picture of someone doing everything on the list that comes with the camera. You need to get the roll of photos developed so I can check if you did the homework. Any questions?"

"Yeah, what if we get caught?" Emmett asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well," I thought handing out the cameras. "You'll just have to be creative with your reasons for doing it. If you tell someone you are stalking, then you probably shouldn't come back to this class. I can't be held responsible for the lengths you go to get these photos."

Every camera came with a note attached which said:

* * *

_Student,_

_For your homework assignment each of you must take photos of a specific person doing each of these things:_

_\- Talking to someone (on the phone or face to face)_

_\- Outside doing something_

_\- At home doing something else_

_\- Catching them doing something random/embarrassing (any photos of nudity will not be accepted)_

_\- Sleeping_

_Complete this homework and I will reward you by giving you a good grade. If you get caught I will not be held responsible as there is only so much I can teach you. The stealth and intuition for this task is all on you. Good luck, and don't screw it up._

_~ Mr Cullen_

* * *

"How do you get a picture of someone sleeping?" Mike asked. _There is no way I can get a picture of Bella sleeping._ Oh, so Mike was going to stalk Bella? I wonder how Jessica will feel about that when she finds out.

"That depends on who you are stalking." I answered.

"Oh," Mike sighed. _Damn, I'll probably have to stalk my brother or something that's lame._

I groaned inside when I got to Emmett. He had that look on his face that told me that he wanted me to take him to Bella's house tonight for this homework. Although I would hate for her to be a part of this class, so Emmett will just have to pick someone else like Alice. Alice would pretty much do anything for you if you promise her a favour in return.

"How many photos can you take with the camera?" Asked Jessica. _I am so going to use the left over film for new selfies. I haven't taken any in a couple of days. Plus, printing them out will look so vintage!_

"About thirty. So I guess you can test the cameras to make sure you know how to work them. But if you use up all the film I'm not giving you a new one."

"What if we use all the film up but have our own camera we can use?" Asked Angela. I think I am getting a hang of this name thing.

"That's fine, just as long as you can print me a set of photos from it."

When I was done handing out the cameras, I was sitting at my desk, watching everyone take photos of one another when there was a knock at the door. I didn't have to think to know who it was. I just smelt her blood. I almost ran as fast as I could to get to the door. But then I remembered that I was supposed to be a human and so I walked as slow as I would allow myself to open the door.

"Yes?" I smiled, a half smile that always seemed to dazzle females.

"E-Edward? You teach this class?" Bella flushed red and looked down. I really wanted to reach down and kiss her but I knew that would be crossing a line.

"Sure do. What's up?"

"I'm moving to this class."

"Really why?" I was trying to hide the excitement in my voice but I don't think I did a very good job.

"Because this is the only one left with spaces. I'm sorry to join so late, but I'm sure I can catch up on anything that I've missed."

"Don't worry about it, we haven't really been doing much. You're more than welcome to join this class. You don't have to do the current assignment so you can relax until the end of class."

"Okay thanks Edward."

I held my breath as she walked past me and sat in the seat beside Emmett. How the hell was I going to do this without her thinking I'm a freak?

Emmett smiled when he saw Bella and sent me a message through his thoughts:

_Tough break Eddie. What are you going to do now that she's in your class? You're still taking me to her house tonight though you can't bail out of it. I just hope you know that I'm changing the rules of this bet. If you don't follow through with this. I'M MAKING YOU TELL HER YOU STALK HER! This is gonna be great!_

I wish Emmett wouldn't do this. I hate this whole stupid bet thing anyway. But if it got me out of doing some other extracurricular class it wasn't the worst thing in the world. Emmett gave me a thumbs up and then turned to talk to Bella. I was worried that he may say something he shouldn't so I kept listening to their conversation.

It didn't really go past small talk which I was grateful for. Emmett just started to ask her random things about herself to get to know her. Every time she responded Emmett would think to me _she's a keeper_. I would have banged my head against the desk if I thought it wouldn't go through it.

At the end of the class Bella came to ask me more questions.

"Edward, why are you teaching people how to stalk?"

"Um…" She had me there. I couldn't tell her about the bet without telling her everything else. How cliché? "Because Emmett really likes someone and he doesn't know how to stalk her – which sounds bad but he is just too shy to talk to her. And I thought that he can't be the only one to have this problem. Plenty of people would benefit from learning about stalking without getting caught." Worst. Explanation. Ever. I'm pretty sure she'd want Emmett and I arrested after that.

She paused for a while, trying to process what I had just said. "So are you stalking someone?"

Shit. It was a good thing I was a good liar. "No. you?"

"Maybe," Bella blushed.

"I won't ask you who then."

"Thanks, so what have I missed?"

"Nothing really. I was just teaching everyone how to photo stalk today. It's nothing too complicated and before that everyone was using social media to stalk. Again, nothing too hard."

"That explains the cameras. As for the social media stalking, I don't have any social media accounts but do I need them for the class?"

"Well you might, if you want to stalk someone online. Or if you just want to know what the big deal is about social networking."

"Do you have one?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Alice has the whole family updating constantly."

"That must really suck…anyway thanks so much for answering my questions. I gotta go."

"Okay, see you later."

"Bye."

Once Bella left the classroom; Emmett – who had been waiting outside the door this whole time – burst into a total rant about the conversation Bella and I just had. He was not happy that he was made out to be the creepy one. I had to listen to this the whole way home. Ugh, why did Carlisle choose to make me immortal? Sometimes I think I could've been happier dying back in 1901.


	7. Oh Hello

When I got home Emmett kept bugging me about going to Bella's house. I knew I had to take him there. I hated the way I promised Emmett things. He never forgot anything thing, damn vampire memory. Sometimes I wish he would just 'forget' about things like a good brother. I'm sure Bella would be really embarrassed if there were photos of her sleeping being shown to the class.

Time seems to go too fast when you are dreading things. It was around midnight and Emmett wasn't going to take my stalling excuse any longer. He really knew how to piss me off. I guess he didn't mean to but I hated myself for letting him come into Bella's house. Not that I should really be going there either…

"Okay Emmett are you ready?" I asked as we stood outside of Bella's house.

"I was re-born ready. Dude come on!" Emmett scaled the building and was through Bella's bedroom window in a few seconds. I sighed as I followed him. He had already been taking photos of Bella earlier in class. He went to the back of the room, left Bella talking to Mike and Jessica, and just started taking photos. The crazy thing is no one even noticed him moving, teenagers can be so oblivious sometimes.

"I don't know why you're picking Bella for this homework." I whispered leaning against Bella's dresser.

"Hmm…Maybe because I knew _someone_ who could get me into her room without fail. Look man, any other human and I would fail you know that." Emmett said leaning down by Bella's bed to take a photo of her. She looked so peaceful, I wanted so badly to lie next to her but I knew Emmett would never let me live that down.

"Why didn't you pick Rose? At least that way we would seem more human."

"Yeah well I don't roll that way. Besides, the last time Rosalie was in front of the camera she never left the front of the camera. You know she gets obsessive like that. Maybe she gets that from you."

"I'm sure she does." I rolled my eyes. "Just hurry up okay? I feel like something or someone is coming." I shivered at the thought of someone else coming up through Bella's window. Maybe I should suggest to her that she sleep with the window closed at night.

"Please we can take it on." Emmett stood up and took a few more pictures. "Half of these are for you, you know that?"

"Thanks Emmett but if I wanted pictures I would've gotten them long ago."

"I know but maybe you've been scared to. I'm just doing what I think is right."

"On what level is this right?" I struggled to keep my voice down. Bella turned in her sleep and reached out for someone or something that wasn't there.

"Edward," Bella mumbled in her sleep, her hand still searching for something.

"Eddie she likes you!" Emmett smiled.

"Maybe," I smiled at my idiot brother but inside I was dancing with joy. She liked me, she thought about me, she even _dreamed_ about me.

Suddenly I froze and turned my head toward the window. Oh no.

_Bella's house has to be so far away from mine doesn't it? Aw well, as long as I get the pictures I should be okay. I know I shouldn't be here because her dad would KILL ME if he knew but I just want to make sure I can get the pictures without her knowing. That's what a good stalker would do._

"Damn it, Emmett we have to go."

"Why?"

"We have another visitor."

To illustrate my point there was the sound of branches rustling outside the window. Emmett walked toward the window taking in the sight of Mike in the tree and burst out laughing. I almost gagged him as I looked toward Bella's bed – she was still asleep.

"Mike!" Emmett laughed silently clutching his sides.

"I know. Could you shut up? We need to get out of here!" I hissed.

We made our way to the other side of Bella's room and crouched down beside her bed so Mike couldn't see us. I heard Mike stumble as he made it through the window. I peered over the top of Bella's mattress to look at what he was doing.

He stood, hovering over Bella taking pictures of her this way and that. Trying to act like some professional photographer. I was almost sick, he was disgusting. I hated the way he thought of Bella, he just thought she like every other girl. Well, he was wrong and Bella was nothing like the way Mike thought.

Mike was walking around the bed taking as many pictures as possible with his digital camera. I wonder what would happen if he got close enough for me to –

Mike turned and almost screamed when he saw me and Emmett.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" Mike asked.

"The same thing you're doing here." Emmett replied.

"I doubt that. How long have you been here?"

"I don't know, a few minutes maybe. We were going to leave when we heard something. Look Mike I really don't think you should be here." I explained. Looking down at Bella to make sure she was still sleeping. She was, but she didn't look as peaceful anymore. I guess having three other people in the room wasn't helping.

"Well Edward you shouldn't really be here either. I don't know why you guys have to take this to extremes. Don't you have siblings? Plus, Edward you are our teacher, there is no way you can walk away from this without going to jail or something." Shit, he had a point.

"Don't you have a sister to perv on? Or Jessica? Besides Edward isn't technically a certified teacher so I think he'll be okay." Emmett looked at me worriedly. _If you get arrested, I promise to bail you out_. He thought.

"Guys shut up!" I pointed to Bella's bed, she was stirring.

"Shit!" Mike whispered. It was a little late for whispering.

Bella sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes. It was a few minutes before she realised what was going on. All three of us stood there, not daring to move. There was no way Emmett and I could have escaped without Mike seeing us act supernatural.

"Mike, Emmett, Edward? What are you guys doing here?" Bella asked.

"Homework." Mike replied.

"What homework?" Bella was clearly disturbed. She pulled the blankets up to her neck.

"Edward set us homework and this is me doing it."

Bella looked at the camera in Mike's hand. "YOU'RE TAKING PICTURES OF ME?!"

"Yes?"

Emmett hid his camera. Bella got out of her bed, took Mike's camera and threw it out the window.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Bella turned to look at us as Mike climbed through the window to get his camera. There was no point in him trying to salvage it, from the sound of it, the camera hit the ground hard and smashed to pieces.

"We were here because…" I started. I had no idea what I was going to say. Fuck.

"We just wanted to um…make sure you were okay. We heard Mike talking about coming here and we wanted to make sure nothing bad happened to you." Emmett saved me.

"Um…okay? But my dad's the chief of police, I doubt Mike would get away free with being in my room right now. In fact, none of you would be fine if my dad knew you were here."

"Oh yeah I forgot that your dad was the chief of police." I played dumb. "But there's really no need to get him involved we weren't doing anything and we're just gonna leave. So um…yeah. Sorry to disturb you." I walked towards the window.

"Don't worry, I don't think anyone needs to know about this."

"Goodnight Bella." Emmett jumped out the window.

"Bye Emmett, Edward." Bella yawned.

"Goodnight Bella." I followed Emmett.

When we got home I couldn't really believe what had happened. Of course I knew it was real. How could it have not been real? Bella saw me in her room tonight. That was a mistake but worse than that, she also saw Mike and Emmett. She must be terrified now in case she wakes up again and sees some other boy from our school in her room.

"Eddie that was so awesome!" Emmett smiled looking at the photos he was printing.

"No it wasn't. Weren't you there? What the hell were we thinking?"

"Yes it was! Now we can expose Mike for being the stalker he always was! My project was on Mike!"

"What?" I took a look at all the photos Emmett had taken. His project was on Mike. He wasn't taking photos of Bella in class he was taking photos of Mike. It started to make sense but I had no idea how he knew Mike was going to be in Bella's room tonight.

"Oh and I took Bella photos for you because, you know, I am the best brother of all time."

"Thanks Emmett." I didn't know whether I should be relieved or not. Tonight was probably the most stupid thing I have ever done. I just hope that Bella doesn't tell her father…


	8. Outtake: Bella's POV of Chapter 7

**Bella's POV**

When I got home after my first day in class with Edward I went to my laptop. I decided that I needed to get Facebook or something. I was talking to Jessica in class and she was catching me up on everything that I had missed. There was another reason that I wanted to get Facebook other than doing my homework. To stalk Edward. I mean that's allowed right? He wasn't  _actually_  a teacher.

It didn't take me long before I had my Facebook account up and running. I was a smart girl and the website was pretty simple. It took me a while to find a decent photo for my profile picture though. Cameras and lighting were not my friend. Eventually I found an old photo of me that looked semi-decent. Hopefully people didn't notice I was about 13 at the time the photo was taken. I was typing into the "What's on your mind" box a little red '1' appeared by the little people icon at the top of the screen. I clicked on it.

**You have 1 new friend request. Mary-Alice Brandon Cullen. Confirm or Ignore.**

Wow. Alice got me already? Weird. I didn't really know much about Alice. She was just Edward's sister who had a thing for the latest fads. Right now, it was social media. Jessica was always complaining that Alice's selfies were better than hers. I didn't even know what that meant. I clicked confirm on the friend request and went back to typing my first ever Facebook status.  **New to Facebook. Obviously. Really bored and just figuring out how everything works.**

After that I went onto Alice's Facebook page. Wow. She had a lot of friends and photos. I didn't realise that Alice and Rosalie were the type of people who took photos at every given moment. But they did have the looks for it.

Alice's recent status update:  **Listening to music and reading fanfiction.  
** Edward commented:  **Which one?  
** Alice commented:  **Master of the Universe.  
** Edward:  **Why do you like that?  
** Alice:  **Because it's kind of sweet in a way you just won't get.  
** Edward:  **Sure okay.**

Well at least I knew Edward had a Facebook. I clicked on his name.

**Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. Add as a friend.**

I clicked the "add as a friend" button beside his name. Then I took a closer look at his profile. I loved Edward's profile photo he looked so cute. I sighed, I was totally crushing on my stalking class teacher. Does that make me sound like Jessica? I bet it does.

But Jessica likes to make her crush known, I do not. I have no idea what draws me to him. Maybe it's his bed head hair, or his crooked smile, or his topaz eyes, or his chiselled body in a tight t-shirt or… I shook my head. I shouldn't think about him this way. Edward seems to know about school girl crushes like Jessica's and I'd really hate if he thought my crush on him was as stupid as that. It's not like that. It's more like I'm in love with him. Or is that taking it too far?

Edward's recent status update:  **Hates when he makes deals with Emmett.  
** Emmett commented:  **SHUT UP! "Certain people" might be looking at this and wondering what you're talking about.  
** Edward:  **So?  
** Emmett:  **Don't make me hit you.  
** Edward:  **Oh right I get it. So what? I do hate making deals with you.  
** Emmett:  **Yeah but admit it, I do make your life more interesting.**

I had to wonder who "certain people" were. I spent a couple more hours on Facebook adding friends and finding half decent photos to post. I don't know why I felt the need to fill up my Facebook page. My life wasn't necessarily interesting but I wanted people to know I was actively using the website. And maybe I was hoping that it would get Edward's attention.

Soon my dad Charlie came home and I logged off of Facebook and pretended I was studying. If Charlie knew I had Facebook, he would start stalking me and monitoring my laptop use. Or he would ban me from the thing all together.

(***)

I went to sleep quickly, dreaming of Edward. It had been a long day and to end up in his class was perfect. I tried to think of something else before going to sleep but I couldn't. Just Edward.

I don't know why I found him so attractive. I just remember the first day I ever saw him. He acted strangely towards me at first. I thought something was wrong with me until I found out he acted weird around everyone. But there was something about him that drew me in. He was mysterious and sexy and he seemed to always be looking at me. Jessica pointed it out one day in class and she was so jealous. It made me feel secretly happy.

In my dream, I was with Edward. He was taking me on a date somewhere. I couldn't tell exactly where but I think we were outside. He was dancing with me and holding me close, it felt right. Like we were meant to be together. I was just about to kiss him when he seemed to be moving further away from me. I tried to reach out for him but he just vanished into thin air…

That's when I thought I heard voices. I opened my eyes and almost had a heart attack. Edward, Emmett and Mike were all in my bedroom. What the hell was going on? They were all frozen as if I had just caught them doing something bad. It made me feel uneasy. Part of me was a little happy to see Edward for some reason. Maybe because I had been dreaming about him.

"Mike, Emmett, Edward? What are you guys doing here?" I was suddenly aware I was wearing a camisole and a pair of shorts so I pulled the covers up to my neck.

"Homework." Mike replied.

"What homework?"

"Edward set us homework and this is me doing it."

I looked down and saw that Mike was holding a camera. "YOU'RE TAKING PICTURES OF ME?!" Suddenly I felt violated. Mike was such a pervert.

"Yes?"

I got out of my bed and took Mike's camera. I hesitated for a second before I threw it out the window. I smiled in satisfaction as the camera fell to the ground and smashed. That's when I became more self-conscious of my pyjama choices and folded my arms across my chest. This was not the time to not be wearing a bra.

"So what are you guys doing here?" I turned to look at Emmett and Edward. Just as Mike climbed through the window to get his camera. I hated to think that they were here for the same reason Mike was. Maybe Edward wasn't the guy I thought he was.

"We're here because…" Edward stammered.

"We just wanted to um… make sure you were okay. We heard Mike talking about coming here and we wanted to make sure nothing happened to you." Emmett said quickly.

"Um…okay? But my dad's the chief of police, I doubt Mike would get away free with being in my room right now. In fact, none of you would be fine if my dad knew you were here." I explained.

"Alright well we were just being sure. We should go now Emmett." Edward walked towards the window. I could tell he was embarrassed. Maybe coming to my room in the middle of the night wasn't his idea.

"Oh yeah I forgot that your dad was the chief of police. But there's really no need to get him involved we weren't doing anything and we're just gonna leave. So um…yeah. Sorry to disturb you." Edward walked towards the window, he didn't make eye contact with me the whole time he was talking. I think he was embarrassed.

"Don't worry, I don't think anyone needs to know about this." I climbed back into bed.

"Goodnight Bella." Emmett jumped out the window, literally jumped. I knew he was an athlete but I didn't know he was an extreme one.

"Bye Emmett, Edward."

"Goodnight Bella." Edward climbed out the window after Emmett.

I lay awake for a while wondering what the hell happened in those five minutes. I was really pissed at Mike. I knew I was already pissed at him for a lot of things but he had taken things too far this time. I wasn't so mad about Edward and Emmett. I mean I think their intentions were good. Love makes you do crazy things. Even forgiving someone for climbing through your bedroom window at night. He really was only trying to protect me.

Then I thought about something Mike had said.  _Edward set us homework and this is me doing it._ What does that mean? What was the homework? To take pictures of girls in their bedroom while they slept? Was Edward really like that? I didn't believe it but a lot of signs pointed to yes. I guess this was what he was hired to do – teach people to stalk.

I didn't know he'd take it so seriously. I just knew I was going to know what the next homework was and I was going to be a part of it. I also really couldn't wait to go to the next class and find out why Mike was taking photos of me.

There was so much on my mind that night. Mostly things about Edward. I wondered if Edward had another reason for coming to my room at night. Maybe he had feelings for me. But I always had to face reality. Edward would never like a girl like me. He's too perfect for a girl like me. I simply don't deserve him. I mean really if anyone deserves him it's… Actually no one really deserves a guy like him. Or am I just making that up?

I decided in the end I couldn't sleep and grabbed my laptop to go on Facebook. Edward still hadn't accepted my friend request but a lot of other people had. Alice left me a message on my wall:  **Hi! Welcome to Facebook! I have been waiting forever for you to get Facebook! I LOVE your profile photo! So how is class with my brother? Alice xx**

I commented on the wall post she had left me:  **Hi, thanks for the welcome message. :) I love your profile photo too! Class is… okay. I guess I don't really know yet but I will let you know soon. Bella.**

I updated my statuses:  **Can't sleep. Kind of weirded out by the fact that I woke up in the middle of the night to find three guys staring at me…**

I hope they weren't offended by my post. After an hour or so of Facebook stalking my fellow peers; most of it was the same old thing, people complaining about their lives and endless photos of people out clubbing, I finally fell asleep with my laptop beside me. I had only had Facebook for about five hours and it was already taking over my life.


	9. BUSTED!

**Edward's POV**

**You have 1 new friend request. Isabella Marie Swan (Bella Swan). Confirm or ignore.**

There it was. The friend request I had been waiting my whole life for. I immediately confirmed her request and began looking through her page. It looked like she had just set it up yesterday. She even made a Facebook status about the other night:  **Can't sleep. Kind of weirded out by the fact I woke up in the middle of the night to find three guys staring back at me…**

Oh great. Now everyone will want to know who the three guys were and if Emmett and I are mentioned then I am so fired. Not to mention we'll look like total creeps. I don't even want to know what Carlisle and Esme are going to say when they find out.

I kept scrolling down and saw that Alice had been in contact with Bella. I wonder why she didn't tell me that Bella had made a Facebook page. She knows how obsessive I have been over Bella so withholding vital information like this from me was just rude.

"Eddie what are you doing?" Emmett asked looking up from his iPhone. We were waiting for the next class to begin and since I didn't have to prepare anything for the day we were just looking at Facebook.

"Checking out Bella's Facebook page."

"Ooh! She got one!" Emmett got up and stood behind me.

"Yes. Now go away."

"Not until you update your status. It's been days since your last update."

"Fine," I quickly typed into the status box:  **About to start class. "Yay." I can't wait to see what the class has brought in to show me today.** "Happy?"

"Yes," Emmett took his phone out and tapped on it for a few seconds and went back to his seat.

I got a notification.  **Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen has commented on your status.** Really Emmett?

Emmett commented:  **DUDE you should be happy. I have the best homework EVER!  
** I commented back:  **Yeah okay Emmett whatever you say.**

The bell rang and I got off of Facebook and thought about what I was going to do today. Emmett's list caught my eye. Well, there was nothing I could really teach on  _the art of watching people from afar_ but I would try and see what I could do. First of all, I had to see if everyone had done their homework.

"Okay class," I said turning to face everyone. "Did you all do your homework? Before you answer I want to show you the kind of work I expect. Emmett?" I looked at him. "Will you please show the class  _your_ homework?"

Emmett smiled as he got up in front of the class and showed everyone the photos of Mike on the overhead projector. The photos consisted of Mike talking to Jessica, one of him picking up his broken camera, a photo of him in Bella's room and one of him sleeping. I never pegged him as a onesie kind of guy…

Suddenly I got a blast of Mike's really loud thoughts.  _UGH I CAN'T BELIEVE HE DID THAT! I thought he was going after Bella because they were in her room the other night. OH MY GOD THEY HAVE A PHOTO FO ME IN BELLA'S ROOM! I will get them for this._

"Wait, why do you have a photo of Mike taking a photo of Bella?" Asked Ashley.

"Because this is my photo of Mike doing something random. He was doing his homework on Bella." Emmett explained looking at Mike. The whole class turned to look at him, Mike sunk lower in his seat and Bella blushed.

"Thank you Emmett for a perfect example. Mike, would you like to show the class  _your_ photos?" I couldn't help but smile.

 _Not really because Bella will_ kill  _me._  "Yeah sure," Mike got out of his seat and stomped all the way to the front of the room to show everyone his pictures of Bella. He had taken photos of Bella at the library, outside the school talking with some friends and one of her sleeping.

"MIKE NEWTON HOW COULD YOU?!" Jessica screamed. I was surprised Jessica was the one yelling when it should have been Bella. "I THOUGHT YOU WOULD DO YOUR PROJECT ON ME! WHY  _HER_?"

"Um…I don't know…?" Mike looked scared. So he should be. Jessica was thinking about everything she had done to make sure Mike took pictures of her. And she had done  _a lot_.

"Well you should know! You're supposed to be MY boyfriend! So why are you taking pictures of HER?" Jessica's voice kept getting higher.

 _Shouldn't Edward be STOPPING this?_ Mike thought. "But you like Edward! So I just thought that maybe if you went after him then I could go after Bella…" The truth is I should've stopped it when Jessica first yelled but I was having too much fun watching them. I think the class was enjoying it too.

"Funny, because I didn't do my homework on Edward. He's our teacher and I think that's illegal. So I did my homework on you." Jessica said standing up and going to show him the pictures.

"Well…I…um…I…" Mike stammered.

"Save it. I really don't want to do this right now and I think you should just go and leave me alone!" Jessica grabbed her stuff and moved to sit at the back of the classroom.

"But…but…I…what?"

"Mike go and sit down. And thank you Jessica for that…performance. Does anyone else want to show us their homework before I collect it in?" I asked.

 _I swear to God I will KILL you Cullen. I can't believe you did that to me. IN FRONT OF EVERYONE TOO. I had a reputation and now it's nothing because of you_. Mike sulked.

I decided to collect everyone's pictures and then begin with the rest of the lesson. I had no idea what to say to follow up what Jessica and Mike had just displayed but I was going to have to teach the class  _something_ to distract them.

"Okay now unless anyone else wants to make a scene we are going to get on with today's class." I said sitting back down in my seat. "Today we are going to learn the art of watching someone from afar. It's where you just watch someone and take into account everything they are doing without getting caught. It's really easy and that's all there is to it."

"Are you ever going to teach us something we don't know?" Mike asked. Annoyed.

"Probably not. But I do have some advice on this particular topic. It's better if you do it outside on a sunny day so you can wear sunglasses. Big ones so that no one knows exactly where you are looking. But if you can't do that then you have to be discreet." I continued. "It's not hard and your homework is to watch someone and give me a list of things they are doing. Please stalk someone in your own house this time." I warned.

"Is that everything?" Kristie asked.

"Yeah pretty much. There isn't really anything to stalking. You just have to be smart about it."

"This is the best class ever!" Caleb yelled.

"It may be but later in the year I have to test you and teach you boring things about stalking. I think I also have to teach you the dangers of stalking and things. But yeah don't take it too seriously. I mean this just gets you extra credit. It's not going to get you a job or anything in the future. Which reminds me, don't ever put me down as a job reference because I won't give you one. Anyway, since there's not much to teach today you can just do whatever you want until the end of class." I started to look through the photos everyone had taken for their homework. Some of them were really disturbing. I can't imagine the lengths some people went for these photos.

 _I like your teaching methods Eddie you really know how to keep it simple._ Emmett winked at me.

Later on in class I went back to Facebook to see what was going on and there were a few new status updates.

Alice:  **I wish I was in Edward's class today. I would have loved to see what happened!** _Emmett likes this status._

Rosalie:  **Did Jessica have to yell so loud? She disturbed my class!**

Emmett:  **Class was HILARIOUS today.**

Bella:  **I'm so embarrassed…**

Mike:  **I HATE EDWARD!** _Eric Yorkie and Tyler Crowley like this status._

Jessica:  **IT'S OVER WITH MIKE! That's right boys, I'm back on the market ;)** _Eric Yorkie, Tyler Crowley and 3 others like this status._

**Jessica changed her relationship status to single.**

**Mike changed his relationship status to single.**

I can't believe so much had happened in the space of two minutes. I decided to update my status too:  **Class was crazy today. I hope things don't go this way again.**

At the end of class Bella came to talk to me again. I was kind of worried about what she had to say. I didn't  _want_ everyone to see those photos of her in class today but it had to be done.

"Edward?"

"What is it Bella?"

"What are you going to do with those photos?"

"I was probably going to throw them away, why?"

"C-can I have the ones Mike took of me."

"Sure, why?"

"Because I really don't want anyone else to see them ever again…if my dad finds out then he'll put bars on my window and probably put Mike in jail."

"Would Mike being put in jail really be the worst thing in the world?" I handed the pictures to Bella.

"I guess not." Bella smiled and put the photos in her bag. "Thanks."

"No problem." I watched as Bella hurried out of class. I felt bad for her. Two classes with me and she's already been humiliated. That's not what I wanted to happen. If only I could read her mind and know what she was thinking…it would make things so much easier.

That's another thing about Bella that I have always been fascinated by. For some reason, I can't read her mind. I have asked Carlisle about it but he says he's never seen this before either. It's strange but it makes it so much harder for me to tell how she feels about me. Emmett says it's a good thing because otherwise I would over analyse everything she thought about me and he's probably right. It's just really annoying not to know what she's thinking when I can hear everyone else's thoughts loud and clear. Ugh, I hate being a vampire sometimes.


	10. Friday Night

Later that day when Emmett and I got home Emmett demanded that I show him everyone else's homework pictures. I knew that I shouldn't have let him see them. In fact, I shouldn't even have these pictures. They were just downright disturbing.

"Man these are getting weird." Emmett said throwing down some photos he was just looking at. Some of the students obviously staged some photos. No one looks like a supermodel when doing everyday tasks.

"I know but that was the homework and some people put more effort into theirs than others." I sighed throwing some photos I was looking at into the fire. I didn't want anyone else to see these photos ever again. How was I meant to explain them if anyone found them? I didn't ask people to take photos of other people in the shower. That crosses the line on a whole other level.

"So what are we going to do for the next class?" Emmett asked throwing the last of the photos into the flames. So far, class had been insane. I had not anticipated things getting so out of hand. Maybe I should have. When Emmett suggests something like teaching a stalking class, I shouldn't be shocked about anything bad that may occur.

"I have no idea. I didn't expect things to get out of hand like they did."

"Yeah I guess. And now everyone is posting about the class on Facebook. We're like a trending topic for Forks."

"Really?" Stupid question. Facebook is the biggest social media site right now. Anything that happens goes on Facebook or someone's online profile of some sort. I have never understood the fascination of telling people about your life online. Especially when most people don't live exciting lives.

"Duh dude. Haven't you been online?"

"I was on earlier but there were so many things about the Jessica and Mike thing that I left."

"Go back on, there's so much you can miss in a few hours."

"Fine,"

I didn't like Facebook. It had recently become a source of annoyance for me. At least I only had one social network, I couldn't imagine having all of them. How exciting can one's life be to update six social media accounts several times a day?

I opened my laptop and logged onto Facebook.

9 a.m.

Carlisle status update:  **Rosalie and her class of little children is so cute!**

Alice status update:  **How come Rosalie and Edward can teach classes and I can't? Ugh I could so do that!**

Emmett status update:  **Can't wait until class!  
** Alice commented:  **Why?  
** Emmett commented:  **Well correction: Eddie's class  
** Alice:  **Oh! Have fun!  
** Edward:  **Emmett stop calling me Eddie!**

Jessica status update:  **Edward is so dreamy… *heart eye emoji*** _20 people liked this status_ **  
**Angela commented: **I know right!  
** Mike commented:  **Ugh you guys know he doesn't like you back so why don't you give up?  
** Jessica:  **Shut up Mike! No one asked for your opinion!**

**Jessica changed her profile photo.**

**Mike and Angela Webber are now friends.**

**Alice added 4 photos to the album 'Girls' night out'**

12 p.m **.**

Esme status update:  **Trying out some new cooking recipes. Doing okay so far but I don't think I'll ever get a soufflé to rise.**

Carlisle status update:  **Busy working at the hospital. Missing my family.**

**Rosalie added a photo album "Getting Ready is Half the Fun" (20 photos)**

3 p.m.

Jessica status update:  **I totally failed today in class…**

Emmet status update:  **Class was weird.**

**Jessica added a photo album "Edward teaching" (101 photos)**

4 p.m.

**Alice became friends with Eric Yorkie and 3 other people**

Me:  **Hates when he makes deals with Emmett.  
** Emmett commented:  **SHUT UP! "Certain people" might be looking at this and wondering what the hell?  
** Me:  **So?  
** Emmett:  **Don't make me hit you.  
** Me:  **Oh right I get it. So what I *do* hate making deals with you.  
** Emmett:  **Yeah but admit it, I make your life more interesting.**

8 p.m.

Alice status update:  **I wish I could have been in Edward's class today. I would have loved to see what happened!** _Emmett likes this status._

Emmett status update:  **Class was HILARIOUS.**

Mike status update:  **I HATE EDWARD!** _Eric Yorkie and Tyler Crowley like this status._

Jessica status update:  **IT'S OVER WITH MIKE!** _Alice Cullen and 5 other people like this status._

**Jessica changed her relationship status to single.**

**Mike changed his relationship status to single.**

Wow. I really had missed a lot today. And I wasn't even counting the number of relatable quotes people had shared or tagged their friends in. Not to mention the candy crush requests. I swear if one more person asks me for a life in a virtual game I might just take their actual life. I'm not sure how thrilled Carlisle would be about that though.

"EDDIE!" Emmett yelled. Oh great what did he want now?

"What?" I yelled back. I don't see why he didn't just come into my room instead of yelling from the other side of the house. Esme had a rule about using our 'indoor voices'. One time Emmett was yelling so loud he cracked a window. Or two.

"We're going hunting. Are you coming?"

I thought about the last time I had went hunting. It was about two weeks ago…It made my throat burn just thinking about it. I needed to go. I had been too distracted thinking about my stalking class to even think about my thirst. Not good. Especially when I was around Bella.

I had to keep my thirst in check. If not, I was going to have a bigger problem on my hands than some kid getting arrested for stalking.


	11. Midnight Stalkers and Facebook Statuses

After going hunting, the girls wanted to do some shopping, I hated shopping with Alice and Rosalie. I'm pretty sure everyone does unless you're one of those crazy shopping-obsessed people. But you don't find many of those people in Forks. I followed Emmett, Rosalie and Alice through every store and decided that this was unnecessary. They were buying lots of makeup and girly crap from the stores that were still open. Emmett didn't mind because he knew he'd get laid if he carried Rosalie's bags for her. Whereas I was just dragged along because Jasper was busy and Alice doesn't like to carry her own bags either.

"I don't think this is even possible but my arms are hurting," I complained. I guess it is possible when you've spent hours shopping with my sisters. They really went overboard and on what? Nail polish. Hair products. Shoes. Anything with a price tag. I don't understand that it all.

"Quit whining Eddie! There's nothing else to do and it's better than nothing." Emmett smiled. Ugh. He picks now to be the optimist. I could have slapped him.

 _Ooh! She was right he_ is  _a cutie! And he carries shopping bags for girls. Perfect! God, he is so hot!_

I whipped my head around to find out where the thoughts were coming from. Alice and Rosalie were not thinking that. No way in hell would they ever think that. Especially not about me. I couldn't recognise the voice either…someone new is in Forks?

_Hmm…I like it. Mrs Edward Cullen. I'm going to start planning our wedding right away. Hmm…he's so dreamy…_

I looked around again and Emmett caught me looking. "Dude, what's up? You look like you're having a seizure or something."

"Nothing…I keep hearing these thoughts and I don't know where they are coming from?"

"Are you sure? Because if you're trying to scare me it's not going to work."

"No, I'm serious. There's someone following us."

"Dude I think you're overreacting. It could just be some store clerk. What are they thinking?"

"They're thinking about how hot I am."

Emmett burst out laughing. "Now I know you're messing with me."

"I'm really not." I insisted. "Plus, look around. This mall is empty. This person is close, their thoughts are loud."

Emmett and I stopped walking to see if we could hear movement. Humans were so loud.  _Oh my God! I could just die with the sound of his voice! Wait…he's stopped walking. They're looking for me! This is going to be so much fun!_

"Well, I don't hear anything," Emmett said after a few minutes. "Maybe you've finally cracked and are hearing make believe voices in your head. Can you actually read minds or is this when you realise you're actually crazy?"

"I know what I heard." I sighed and looked around one last time.

"I'll take your word for it. But there's no one here so let's just go home. Esme will kill us if we're not home before curfew." Our adopted mother liked to treat us like real teenagers. Which included but was not limited to curfews, only hunting in permitted areas, no throwing parties and getting grounded when we broke the rules.

Emmett and I took off home and left the girls yelling in protest as they were still shopping. I wasn't worried about running at vampire speed because whoever this girl was had to be supernatural. There's no way a human could be so quiet and be able to hide for that long. But no matter what she was I would've caught a scent…

_Oh, Edward if only you knew. This is going to annoy the heck out of you so I think I'll wait a little longer until I introduce myself. I have to get home now. Toodles!_

Whoever this was knew how to get to me. I've never paid much attention to people's thoughts when I am out in public. There are too many people and letting all the thoughts in at once was overwhelming. But this person was different. They were thinking directly at me. Which means they know I can read minds.

I racked my brain trying to think of all the people who knew about me. My family and I were famous within the vampire world due to our choice to only hunt animals. Anyone in that world could know about me and my special abilities. Including this mystery girl…

When I got home I decided to distract myself by checking Facebook. As much as I hated it, it was strangely addicting. That and my stalker instinct had me checking Bella's page constantly. I had it bookmarked on my web browser and everything. This obsession was not healthy.

Bella's recent status update:  **I have nothing to do this weekend and Charlie's out of town. I REALLY don't want to go to La Push after Jake got mad because I told him I liked Edward.  
** Jessica commented:  **You idiot! You don't tell the guy who likes you that you like someone else!  
** Bella commented:  **Didn't you do that to Mike?  
** Jessica:  **That was totally different! Plus, Edward is mine BACK OFF.  
** Bella:  **Okay…you can have Edward…he doesn't even notice me anyway…  
** Jessica:  **What? Are you BLIND? When I stare at him in class he's always looking at you. I ENVY you so much!  
** Bella:  **H-he does?  
** Jessica:  **You even stutter over text omg. Anyway, as much as I don't want to say this I will. You're my friend and it's only fair you hear the truth. Edward is obsessed with you too. I've noticed. And it sucks for me because I love him more than you will ever know. SO DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT. If you don't I will.  
** Bella:  **I really don't believe you, Jess…Edward…doesn't like me…and I'll just have to accept that  
** Jessica:  **No, you really don't.  
** Bella:  **Yes, I do. When you love someone sometimes you have to let them go.  
** Jessica:  **You love him?  
** Bella:  **I think so**.  
Jessica:  **Ooh. Love. That's a big word. Not exactly something you should advertise on Facebook though.  
** Bella:  **Omg what if he sees this? Jess, how do you delete this thing?  
** Jessica:  **I don't know** …  
Bella:  **JESS TELL ME!  
** Jessica:  **Sorry! I have to go! Bye! Xoxo  
** Bella:  **NO!**

I wanted to comment saying that I had feelings for Bella too but I was worried she might think I was messing with her so I ignored it. Emmett burst into my room a few seconds later with his laptop to show me what I had just read.

"I know Emmett."

"Okay, so what's the plan now? She loves you too! That's cute!" Emmett was so happy for me that if he could have I think he would have wet himself.

"I can't really declare I love her too. She'll think it's a joke after she made that embarrassing Facebook comment."

"Fine, sometimes you just have to take matters into your own hands." Emmett typed something on his keyboard and then turned back to me. "Refresh the page."

Edward's recent status update:  **Isabella Marie Swan I love you so much. Will you hang out with me this weekend? *Winky face emoji***

"How did you get into my account?"

"You were still logged into my laptop from earlier. I didn't log you out because I just wanted to check what was new. What's the big deal?"

"EVERYTHING! That's so embarrassing. And when I have ever used emojis?" I took the laptop from him, deleted the status and then made a new one.

Edward's recent status update:  **I think I am being stalked. But I don't know who by. If it's a pupil, then you need to stop because it's getting creepy.**

Maybe this status would draw mysterious thoughts girl out of the shadows. Emmett read it over my shoulder. "You can't be serious about this stalker chick. Besides I thought you were going to write something about Bella."

"I have to figure out who she is one way or another. And there is no way I'm going to make a cringey Facebook status about how much I love Bella."

"Fine, then  _I'll_ do it."

Emmett's recent status update:  **Been talking to Edward and he's so depressing. He's afraid that Bella doesn't love him back. IS HE STUPID? Bella loves Edward. Edward loves Bella. It's not rocket science!**

"Delete it. Now." I demanded.

"No way Eddie! The truth has to come out sooner or later."

"Not like this."

"Ooh! I have a notification!"

Bella commented:  **Emmett I appreciate you trying to make me feel better about the status I made but Edward doesn't love me  
** Emmett replied:  **HE DOES. Look, give me two minutes.  
** Bella:  **Why?  
** Emmett:  **We are coming to your place.**

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed looking at Emmett.

"Let's go."

"Emmett, do you really think this is necessary?"

"Yep. You'll thank me later."

Before I could protest anymore Emmett had already made his way through my window. I sighed as I followed him. As much as I didn't want this to be happening I had to go with him. I had no idea what he was going to say to Bella and I needed to make sure he wasn't going to embarrass me any further.

When we got to Bella's house Emmett didn't even knock on the door. He went straight to her bedroom window and almost gave Bella a heart attack. Subtle.

"You weren't kidding when you said you were coming over," Bella said once she had gotten her breathing under control.

"Nope," Emmett smiled.

"Why did you come over?" Bella asked.

"I'm here to prove you guys love each other. Because I'm so over this whole unrequited love crap from both of you."

"Emmett please stop," I begged.

"Not until you both admit you have feelings."

"I really think this should be a conversation between me and Edward…" Bella chimed in.

"Fine, I'll be downstairs. It's a good thing Charlie's out of town." Emmett left the room and I sat down on the bed next to Bella.

"Do you want to start or shall I?" I asked after a few minutes of silence. This was one of those times I wished I could read Bella's mind. I had no idea what she was thinking and I was fearing the worst.

"Um…" Bella blushed. "I guess I should explain the Facebook status…"

"You don't have to…It's not a big deal. And I've heard Jacob say that you talk about me to him all the time."

"He's such a loud mouth," Bella muttered. "So bottom line is…I like you a lot. And I told Jacob because we tell each other everything but he's not too happy because he likes me too and I don't know what to do."

"Okay well let's clear up the obvious. We like each other."

"Yeah…"

"And Jacob likes you but you don't like him back."

"That's not true I like Jacob – as a friend – he's not so bad."

"So we like each other and Jacob likes you but you don't feel the same way about him."

"Yes. That makes sense. What about you and Jacob?"

"We are mortal enemies, I hate him."

"That's pretty dramatic. Does he hate you too?"

"It's not dramatic it's the truth. It's a long story but yes he hates me too."

I assumed that Jacob never told Bella about the Quileute descendants and the whole wolf thing. So maybe they don't tell each other  _everything_. That would probably have scared her off from him. Maybe I should tell her. Make him out to be the monster. Then maybe I would have more of a chance with her.

At the same time, she might not believe me when I tell her, making me seem like a crazy person. So I decided not to tell her. She'd find out sooner or later. Jacob has always had a temper, it's only a matter of time before he explodes and exposes his secret. I, on the other hand, have mine under control. Most of the time.

"Interesting…"

"Now what?"

"I have no idea."

"YOU GUYS SUCK AT THIS!" Emmett from the other side of the door.

"EMMETT!" Bella and I yelled back.


	12. Emmett and Alice Have Their Say

**Bella's POV**

"EMMETT!" Edward and I yelled. We were trying to have a private conversation and Emmett had been listening the whole time. Rude.

Emmett opened the door. "'Sup?"

"What the hell are you doing?" Edward asked. He was angry, he had his arms folded across his chest and his eyebrows were furrowed. He looked so hot when he was angry. I blushed and looked down. This was  _not_ the time to be swooning over him.

"Listening to you guys, it's kind of obvious man."

"Well could you just go back home? I'll be back soon."

"If you bail now you'll regret it!"

"SHUT UP!"

Emmett sighed and jumped out my bedroom window. Oh that is not normal. What is it with guys and my bedroom window lately? Once Emmett was gone it was just me and Edward in this uncomfortable silence.

I was trying to think of something to say but all I could think about was how amazing Edward looked in his tight fitted t-shirt. It wasn't making the situation any less awkward. I was suddenly very aware of how close we were and how all I wanted was to rip that shirt off with my teeth. What was wrong with me? Why does he have this effect on me?

"So…" I began. This was so awkward!

"I think maybe I should go…" Edward tried to get up but I grabbed his arm.

"NO!" I yelled. He stopped and looked at me. "I-I mean stay. I'm all alone and it was so nice of you guys to come all the way out here... " Was I flirting with him? I have never been good at flirting. I just felt so uncomfortable but I didn't want Edward to leave.

"Are you sure?" He looked hopeful which made me smile. I'm so glad he wanted to be here as much as I did.

"Positive. Now we what were we talking about?"

"How we like each other."

"Yeah." More silence. Why was this so difficult? Girl likes boy. Boy likes girl. What was the next step? They don't teach you this in school.

"Well actually Bella. I don't like you… I love you."

I turned to look at him. He loved me? I was not expecting that. My first thought was to jump him. But considering I have never even kissed a guy before I didn't see that going well. I couldn't think straight with his golden eyes looking into mine. He was so perfect. Next thing you know words were coming out of my mouth.

"I-I love you too."

Did I really just say that? Did I love him back? Was that a thing? I knew I liked him a lot but was it love? Or was I just crushing hard? I had too many questions. This was all so new to me. Not that I could think much more as Edward smiled and moved closer to me. Then he lifted my chin up with two fingers and kissed me softly. It was so mind-blowing and only lasted a second but boy it was something. I blushed and bit my lip as he pulled away.

I've read a lot about romance and boys and kisses. But it's nothing compared to actually experiencing it. Edward was a dream come true.

"Um…" I was trying to think of something to say. What do people usually say after they kiss someone? "Wow." Smart one Bella he now thinks you're a div. Edward chuckled.

"I know." He then lifted my laptop from beside me and typed a message in and showed me.

Bella's recent status update:  **I love Edward Cullen so much.**   _Alice likes this status._

I smiled. I then went onto my info box and changed my relationship status.

 **Bella is now in a relationship with Edward Cullen.**   _Alice Cullen likes this_.

How did Alice like that so fast? I just posted it...I shook my head. Well it's official now. Edward and I were in a relationship. I couldn't believe it. He liked me back.

After all this time I thought Edward didn't like me. When we first met he was so strange. He kept his distance. I thought it was because of something I had done but everyone had me convinced he was like that with everyone. But I still wasn't so sure. He always seemed to be so cautious around me.

Until now. We were sitting pretty close to each other now. Edward had taken the laptop from me to log into his Facebook. I couldn't help but swoon over him. I just wanted to run my fingers through his hair and kiss him all over. And I had a feeling he would let me do it too. But at the same time I didn't want to rush things. Hormones can ruin everything so I had to be smart about this. Even if another part of me was telling me that was bullshit.

Edward's recent status update:  **I love Bella Swan so much.**   _Alice and Emmett like this status._

And he also changed his relationship status.

 **Edward is now in a relationship with Bella Swan**.  _Alice and Emmet Cullen like this._

I took the laptop and set it on the floor by my bed. Now that it was out there in the world maybe Jessica would back off. Or she would end up getting super mad at me for breaking the girl code or something. You never know with Jessica.

When I first told her I liked Edward she was a bitch about it because she liked him too. A few days later she came and apologised for being bitchy and was rooting for me to be with Edward. Since she broke up with Mike I have no idea where she stands on the whole thing. She was pretty supportive on my last Facebook status but maybe that's only because she didn't think I had a chance with Edward. Ugh, girls are so complicated.

I internally groaned at the thought of having to deal with Jessica and her drama at school. I know she'll be jealous but will she still be my friend or turn against me? Not that she was ever really a friend to begin with. But she was someone to hang out with at school.

Well whatever happened at least I'd have Edward. We sat looking at each other for a while. I wish I could have read his mind to know what he was thinking. I mean I knew what I wanted to do but something tells me Edward was thinking about something more serious.

I looked at the clock on my nightstand. It was late shouldn't he be getting home? It pained me to think so but I did have to think about his needs too. And besides I don't think his mom would be too happy about him coming home late. I heard the Cullens were strict about that kind of thing.

"So it's late I'm sure you need to go home..." I started.

"Actually Esme knows I'm here. Emmett told her before I left."

"That's good." I smiled.

"Bella I have to tell you something." Edward said after a moment. Now I was scared. What was he going to say? I started to think of every possible thing he could say. It literally could be anything. I don't know much about him at all.

Although Jacob did tell me a weird story about the Cullens. He told me that the Cullens were different and that they had a disagreement with his ancestors. That was also when he told me he was a descendant of wolves. It didn't make much sense to me. And I thought that he only told me the story to scare me off from Edward. But what if he was right? What if they were different?

I mean I did Google vampire after I talked to Jacob. Not that it really helped. Blood suckers is what Jake had called them. He was so not happy about the idea of me and Edward. I didn't know what to believe. I mean vampires and werewolves; they don't exist in this world. But if that's what Edward and his family were, that would make a lot of sense.

Jessica told me that the Cullens were always super weird. They're eyes changed colour, they kept to themselves and they avoided going to school when the weather was nice. I have no idea what the eye colour thing is about but the avoiding sun thing makes sense. I mean vampires can't go out in the sun. But if they were vampires wouldn't they want to kill all of us?

I turned to look at Edward. He didn't  _look_  like he wanted to kill me. In fact, he just told me he loved me. Even if he was a vampire I couldn't help but feel like I was safe with him. But maybe I was getting ahead of myself. Maybe that's not what he wanted to say…

"What is it Edward?"

**Edward's POV**

Now that I had told Bella I loved her and that she loved me too, I think she needed to know the truth. I felt bad keeping it a secret from her. I wanted to be with her forever. And the only way I could do that was to tell her everything. Hopefully she would love me unconditionally.

Or she would run for the hills. Either way I needed to know now before we went any further. Even though what I wanted to do was kiss her and love her but I knew I couldn't do that. Not until she knew the danger. Or maybe she already knows? Maybe Jacob told her. Maybe she would be okay with it?

There was a very small chance of that happening but still a chance. Maybe she wouldn't care. I hoped so anyway.

"I-I'm not human." I said after a while.

"What?"

"I'm a vampire."

"I KNEW IT!" Bella jumped up.

"What?"

"Okay that came out bad. But Jacob told me this story about your family and how you were different. He also told me he's descended from werewolves. I didn't really believe him at first. But then I did some research. I still didn't believe what I was reading. I mean supernatural beings don't exist…right? But now when you say it…" Bella trailed off.

So Jacob did tell her. Asshole. I was going to have to talk to him later. I looked back to Bella who was deep in thought. I wish I knew what she was thinking. What she wanted to say. She wasn't scared of me but she seemed intrigued.

"So you're not freaked out?" I broke her train of thought.

"A little. I'm just trying to figure out how this makes sense. I mean it kind of explains how you and Emmett were able to get here so fast and come through my window. Then again Mike also climbed through my window one night and I know he's human…" Bella shook her head. "So you're a vampire. I can deal with that. I've watched the Vampire Diaries. I could be Elena Gilbert."

I smiled. She was okay with this. We could make this work. "You know you can't tell anyone."

"I know. What do you think I was going to put it on Facebook?"

"No. But you had that look in your eye-" Bella laughed.

"No I'll keep your secret. On one condition."

"What?"

"I get to call you Eddie!"

"Really?" I sighed ugh I hate Emmett.

"Yeah! Please?" She looked so excited. She seemed to forget all about what I had told her. Maybe that was a good thing. The more she thought about it the more she would realise she's fallen in love with a monster.

"Okay just not in class."

"Yay!"

I laughed. We were okay. For now… Bella let out a yawn. She was tired. I was so relieved. I knew she would have a lot of questions and need time to process this. But right now she needed to sleep. Maybe after she's had a good rest she'll come to her senses.

It pained me to think she might change her mind about how she feels knowing the truth. But it was better for her to know now than before she was in too deep.

"Sleepy time for the human!"

"Stupid human needs! I wish I could stay up all night talking to you. I have so many questions."

"I wish that too. But I would never force you into this life."

"Will you stay?" I was surprised by the request. Maybe the curiosity was keeping her fear at bay. Maybe once she got all the answers she wanted from me she wouldn't want to see me again. Either way I wasn't going to turn down the chance to spend time with her.

"As long as you need me." I kissed Bella's forehead as she lay down in bed and cuddled close to me. It felt right. Like we were meant to be. She wasn't afraid of me. Or if she was, she was hiding it very well. It wasn't long until Bella was sound asleep beside me.

"Psst!"

I sighed. Emmett's back.

"Eddie!"

I was in no mood to move. Bella was lying happily asleep on my chest I didn't want to wake her up. This is the moment I had waited my whole life for. We were almost normal for a minute. And now my brother was going to ruin it. Typical.

"EDDIE!"

I sighed and got up moving Bella carefully.

"What?" I whispered standing by the window.

"Good work man! You got the girl!"

"I know. But why are you back?"

"Does she know?"

"Yes!"

"Well she's a better girlfriend than I thought. Everyone's talking about it on Facebook."

"I don't care. Can we talk in the morning?"

"It is the morning! It's 6!"

"Ugh just come back in a few hours."

"Fine. I guess I'll have Alice look into the future if I want answers." Emmett's phone beeped. He took it out and then turned back to me. "Or not."

Our sister Alice can see into the future. Kind of like That's So Raven but Alice's visions change depending on a person's decisions. Emmett was always asking her questions about certain celebrities and people and what their next big move was going to be. It was the only time he wasn't bothering me by pointing at random strangers and asking me what they were thinking.

I laughed and closed Bella's window as Emmett ran back home. Bella was stirring oh shit I woke her.

"Was that Emmett?"

"Yeah."

"Why was he here?"

"Being a dick as always."

Bella smiled and was soon back asleep. Perfect. I decided not to bother her and lifted her laptop to see what Emmett was talking about on Facebook.

I had like 100 notifications all saying someone had commented on my status. I didn't even want to know. Instead of dealing with all of this I logged off and logged onto MSN.

* * *

***EddieTheLion is now online***

***EvilLyingLittlePixieBitch is now online***

**EvilLyingLittlePixieBitch: Hey!**

**EddieTheLion: Hey, what's with your name?**

**EvilLyingLittlePixieBitch: Oh well you know the usual. People calling me a liar when I know the truth because I've 'seen' what's gonna happen, apparently I'm evil according to Emmett and I'm Jazz's little pixie! And lately the word bitch has been tossed around...**

**EddieTheLion: Interesting.**

**EvilLyingLittlePixieBitch: Very. So what's with your name?**

**EddieTheLion: Ugh. Emmett. :( Anyway have you been doing damage control on Facebook?**

**EvilLyingLittlePixieBitch: Kind of a lot of people have just been commenting 'WHAT?' and I've been trying to direct the attention to me.**

**EddieTheLion: Wow you should really be called 'EvilLyingLittlePixieAttentionWhore'.**

**EvilLyingLittlePixieBitch: HEY! :(**

**EddieTheLion: Sorry.**

**EvilLyingLittlePixieBitch: Look I am trying to take the attention away from you guys so you can be all in love and shit.**

**EddieTheLion: Thanks.**

**EvilLyingLittlePixieBitch: So I'm not an attention whore?**

**EddieTheLion: Far from it.**

**EvilLyingLittlePixieBitch: Good. :) So how's it going over there?**

**EddieTheLion: Okay but my throat is killing me.**

**EvilLyingLittlePixieBitch: SUCK IT UP!**

**EddieTheLion: I AM!**

***EmmyTheBear joined the conversation***

**EmmyTheBear: HEY GUYS! :D**

**EvilLyingLittlePixieBitch: OH NO!**

**EddieTheLion: NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!**

**EmmyTheBear: Nice to see you too Edward.**

**EddieTheLion: No that's not what I meant –**

**EvilLyingLittlePixieBitch: Who cares? Anyway Edward you better leave.**

**EddieTheLion: Why?**

* * *

"Eddie the lion?" a soft voice came from behind me. So much for going back to sleep. I smiled and turned around to see Bella reading over my shoulder.

"Yeah it was Emmett's idea."

"Really?"

"Mostly..."

"I think it's cute."

"Give me a sec." Bella went to the computer on the other side of her room and logged on. She looked good in the morning. Messy hair, sleepy voice, wearing nothing but a long t-shirt and tiny shorts. Sexy.

* * *

***BCrazy4E joined the conversation***

**EmmyTheBear: Who invited BCrazy4E?**

**EddieTheLion: That's Bella.**

**EvilLyingLittlePixieBitch: Hi Bella! :D**

**BCrazy4E: Hey Alice, Emmett.**

**EmmyTheBear: How did you know it was me?**

**EddieTheLion: It's kind of obvious.**

**EmmyTheBear: It is?**

**EvilLyingLittlePixieBitch: Yeah.**

**EmmyTheBear: Dang.**

**BCrazy4E: LOL**

**EmmyTheBear: So how's the sex?**

**BCrazy4E: WHAT? :O**

**EddieTheLion: WHAT? :O**

**EvilLyingLittlePixieBitch: OMG EMMETT! You can't just ask people about their sex lives!**

**EmmyTheBear: Oh sorry. I meant how's the 'relationship'?**

**EddieTheLion: Why do you care?**

**EmmyTheBear: Because after 109 years you found the one! All thanks to ME!**

**BCrazy4E: 109! Gross! LOL**

**EddieTheLion: Whatever you still admit I look hot.**

**EvilLyingLittlePixieBitch: I really have no idea where this conversation is going and I don't want to. Bella?**

**BCrazy4E: What?**

**EvilLyingLittlePixieBitch: I'm coming by in ten minutes to pick you up to go shopping. I'll be in a canary yellow Porsche. See you.**

***EvilLyingLittlePixieBitch has left the conversation***

**BCrazy4E: Should I be afraid?**

**EmmyTheBear: Yes.**

**EddieTheLion: Yes.**

**BCrazy4E: What do I do?**

* * *

Bella looked at me. I sighed, Bella had only been a part of my life for a few hours and already Alice was trying to take her away from me. This wasn't ideal. Bella was still trying to process everything. Not to mention how Emmett let slip I've been around 109 years. I'm sure she's more creeped out than anything right now.

"Well Alice sticks to her word she will be here in ten minutes. She also takes no excuses for an answer and always gets her way." I explained. "I know you have a lot of questions and still have a lot to process. And I want to be here for you and help in any way I can but when it comes to my sister…there's no way I can help."

"Really?" Bella looked really scared.

* * *

**EmmyTheBear: Here's what you do. You tell her 'Yo pipsqueak you can't tell me what to do! I'm not going to go shopping with you. Look here's the thing I'm too busy having sex with Edward to go with you...so bye bitch!' Good plan? :)**

* * *

"Yes but don't worry. Alice won't hurt you. She just wants to take you shopping and have girl talk. She's been waiting for this moment for years. And so all I can say is good luck."

"She's not going to make me wear a skirt is she?"

I laughed and went over to Bella and wrapped my arms around her. "I have no idea what her plans are. She just loves to shop. If things get really bad you can always call me."

* * *

**EmmyTheBear: GUYS?**

***EmmyTheBear sent you a nudge***

* * *

"Why don't you come with us?" Bella asked.

"Because it's girl time. I can't. Just give her a chance. She just wants to welcome you to the family." I kissed Bella's forehead before attending to my brother online. Why was my family so annoying?

* * *

**EddieTheLion: Emmett that is the worst plan EVER.**

**EmmyTheBear: Took you long enough to reply! What were you doing? Having a quick...**

**EddieTheLion: Don't say it...**

**EmmyTheBear: Fuck?**

**BCrazy4E: SHUT UP EMMETT.**

**EddieTheLion: See you in a minute Emmett. Bella has to get ready for her shopping trip.**

**BCrazy4E: You're still gonna make me go? :'(**

**EmmyTheBear: Yep. Eddie and I have things to do. Getting ready for class this week.**

**BCrazy4E: What did you mean 'weekend' Edward?**

**EddieTheLion: Alice insists on getting to know you this weekend. Sorry I can't help. Me, Emmett and Jasper are going to Seattle this weekend.**

**EmmyTheBear: DUDE I'm not EMMETT! It's EmmyTheBear! RESPECT IT!**

**EddieTheLion: O..kay.**

**BCrazy4E: Do you have to go?**

**EmmyTheBear: Yes, he does. If he pulls out, then none of us can go. And I can't put up with Rose right now.**

**EddieTheLion: Why?**

**EmmyTheBear: Ugh don't ask. Anyway hurry up and get home Eddie!**

**EddieTheLion: Okay.**

**BCrazy4E: EDWARD DON'T GO! :'(**

* * *

Bella came over to kneel in front of me and gave me a pleading look.

"Bella...I..." Fuck. All I wanted to do was kiss her. Hard. But I knew that's not what she wanted right now. Or maybe she knew exactly what she was doing.

"Edward please! Stay with me. I can think of more fun things to do than go shopping with your sister."

"While I would  _love_ nothing more than to spend the weekend with you I can't. Alice is unstoppable. And don't think she wouldn't walk in on us doing something inappropriate because I've seen her do it to Emmett and Rose plenty of times before." I shuddered at the memories. "Just go this once. Let her have her fun and then she'll be done. Then we can spend all the time we want together."

"Promise?"

"Yes." I leaned down to kiss her.

* * *

***EddieTheLion has left the conversation***

**EmmyTheBear: HA HE'S GONE!**

**BCrazy4E: Hate to burst your bubble but he's still in my room.**

**EmmyTheBear: EDWARD GET YOUR ASS BACK HOME BEFORE I COME GET YOU!**

***BCrazy4E is offline***

* * *

"Alice is here." I sighed hearing her thoughts.

"NO!"

"Bella!" Alice's voice filled the empty house.

"Well I should really be going..." I backed towards the window and jumped out of it. I was not about to get into a fight between Alice and Bella. I tried not to anger Alice when I could. The last time I got her angry she ended up torching my car. I didn't need that again.

"COWARD!" Bella yelled after me as I landed...on top of Alice's Porsche. Fuck. Looks like I was going to have to say goodbye to my beloved Volvo.

"EDWARD I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Alice yelled. I had damaged her Porsche beyond repair.

"THANKS EDWARD!" Bella looked out the window at the damage. I winked at her and ran off. Alice was going to do more than kill me when she got back from this weekend.


	13. The Weekend

**Alice’s POV**

I rushed out to my poor Porsche. I knew Edward was going to do this but did he really think this was going to stop me. Postpone? Yes. Stop me from getting what I wanted? No. I smirked at his foiled plans. Bella came out in her dressing gown to inspect the damage.

“Oh no now we can’t go out. Damn. And I was looking forward to it.” Bella said the sarcasm in her voice clear. I decided to take it seriously. She was not going to win this game.

“Ugh I know right? I hate Edward. I guess desperate times call for desperate measures.” I turned back towards the house taking my phone out and dialling Rosalie’s number as I went.

“Hello?” Rose picked up. I asked her to be on standby if Edward tried anything. Rosalie wasn’t thrilled about the idea of spending the day with Bella. But she did it for me because she loves me. I’m her favourite sibling. In fact, I’m _everyone’s_ favourite sibling.

“Hey Rose. Edward jumped on the roof of my car and I’m not going to be able to get it replaced until Monday. Can you come pick me and Bella up from her house in ten?”

“Sure. Be there soon.”

“Thanks hun.” I hung up the phone and Bella looked at me in disbelief. She knew a game was being played and she had lost. “Oh Bella, you think you can win this game? I always get what I want. It’s no big deal. I know shopping might not be your thing but if you’re going to be _my_ sister, you need to look good. Plus, we can even get a few things for you to tease Edward with, but I’ll leave that part up to you.”

“He likes me the way I am.” Bella said firmly, arms crossed. “I don’t need new clothes to tease him. And I don’t need you to tell me what to do.”

“Too bad. You’re going whether you want to or not. Edward folded. And besides, this is only fun if you participate willingly. I don’t want to force you. I may be small but I am stronger than you think.”

“Y-you’re a vampire too?” Bella’s voice wavered.

“Yes. I know this is new to you Bella and I guess Edward didn’t explain it well enough. But the whole family are vampires. But don’t worry, we’re the nice kind. We won’t hurt you.”

“I find that hard to believe. You just threatened to force me to go shopping.”

“True but this is shopping we are talking about. Besides if I hurt you Edward would end me. So, I can’t do that.”

“Right. So, what, is Edward going to turn me into a vampire too?” I couldn’t tell whether Bella was happy about the idea of being a vampire or not. She seemed to be a little scared. I don’t know if this is what she wanted or if she had thought about it as a possibility. Not that Edward gave her enough time to process the idea of being with him forever.

“I don’t know if Edward has thought about that. But it’s not his decision it’s yours. And it’s not one you need to rush. Especially not now. Rosalie will be here in like five minutes and I have to dress you. Thank God I was prepared for this.”

I lifted Bella up and ran to her room. She was a bit dazed when we got there as I used my vampire speed. So, I set her down on the bed to let her adjust to reality. Then I began to lift the floorboards of her closet.

“What are you doing? Charlie is going to kill me when he sees that.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll fix it. I just had to get this…” I lifted a trunk out of the floor space replacing the floorboards. When I found out that Edward liked Bella I decided to do some shopping for her. This girl needed my help in the fashion department. And so, I was armed with all the equipment to give her the makeover she so desperately needed.

“What is that?”

“My emergency outfit trunk. Or EOT for short.”

“Why is there one in my house?”

“Girl you need this. So, I got you it.” I smiled and opened the trunk. The clothes were a little outdated because it took Edward longer than I thought to make his move but the clothes would do for going shopping. I peeked at Bella from over the lid of the trunk and she looked horrified. “Okay,” I started shutting the trunk and sitting next to her, “look I don’t know why you look so terrified. They are just clothes. And I am NOT about to take you out looking like I’m holding you hostage. Just put on what I tell you to and we are not going to have any problems.”

“But you kind of are holding me hostage.”

“No, I’m not. Shopping is hardly torture. And I did take into consideration what you actually liked to wear. I brought you a simple fitted shirt and jeans.” I went back to the trunk to hand Bella the clothes.

“What about shoes?”

“Ballet pumps. See? I know my stuff.” I gave Bella her clothes and left the room to let her change. Rosalie was outside the house when I came downstairs leaning against her convertible. “So, how’s my baby?” I asked her referring to my car.

“I looked it over. It’s bad. But don’t worry I already called my guy to get you a new one. And it’s on Edward.” Rosalie smiled.

“Sounds good. Oh, and we need to get Bella some food when we’re out. Otherwise Edward will freak.”

“Okay. How long are we going to be out? I mean this girl clearly doesn’t want to spend the day with Edward’s sisters. And I don’t like her much either.”

“Oh, come on Rose it’ll be fun! Besides she _needs_ us.” I took Rosalie’s hand and lead her into the house back to Bella’s room.

She was dressed but was tying her hair up in a ponytail. I sighed. She had to make everything so difficult.

“Bella, I can’t have you go out with hair like that.”

Bella jumped, startled by my voice and went back to pulling her hair back. “Why not?”

“Because you look like a secretary with your hair up like that. So, you’re keeping it down. Rose, get my EHK.” Rosalie sighed before leaving the room and returning with a suitcase.

“EHK?” Bella raised her eyebrow. Ugh we also needed to get her eyebrows waxed.

“Haven’t you been keeping up? This is my emergency hair kit. Again, something that is vital for everyday life.” I said opening it up and taking out a brush, hairspray and a curling wand.

“Alice invented this after Emmett took us on a drive in my convertible. Never again.” Rosalie shook her head at the memory. Emmett drives like a crazy man. Once he found out vampires couldn’t bruise like humans or break bones, he took everything as an extreme sport. He was crazy. But Rosalie loved him.

“That was a fun day.” I smiled at the memory as I plugged the curling wand into a socket and started brushing out Bella’s hair. “That’s when Edward was more carefree.”

“Yeah those were the good old days. Now Edward’s all uptight. I’m pretty sure it’s sexual frustration. But I’m sure that’s nothing Bella can’t fix.” Rosalie winked.

Bella blushed and sunk lower in the chair. I laughed and pulled her upright again. Bella was going to make a great addition to the family.

When I had finished Bella’s hair and we let her win the makeup argument – she didn’t want to wear makeup but we insisted she needed it – we went out to Port Angeles to do some shopping. Well, first we had to let Bella get lunch while Rosalie and I tried out makeup testers at a stall that was set up nearby.

“Oh my God,” Rosalie said in disgust.

“Yeah, I know this isn’t my colour, is it?” I replied wiping the gold lipstick off of my lips.

“No, not that,” Rosalie pulled my arm and pointed to wear Bella was. “ _That_.”

“Oh God.” I shook my head. Bella was standing in line for Burger King. “We need to do something.”

Rosalie and I left the makeup counter and went to wear Bella was standing. “Bella,” Rosalie said through her teeth. “What are you doing?”

“Getting lunch like you asked me to.” Bella sighed.

“No honey. You’re not _getting lunch_ here you’re getting processed garbage. You _get lunch_ over there.” Rosalie pushed Bella into the Subway line.

“I don’t see how this is different?”

“Think about it Bella. This will be better for you. You can _see_ its good food. Over there you can’t see what’s going on in the kitchen. At least you can see if they spit in your sandwich.” I explained.

“I guess. But I don’t see why it’s a big deal. You said I could have whatever I wanted for lunch. And I chose- “

“Well you chose wrong!” Rosalie hissed.

“Bella this weekend Rosalie and I are going to teach you how to be…um…what’s the word?” I turned to Rosalie.

“Human.” Rosalie finished.

“Now I’m really confused. _You’re_ going to teach _me_ how to be human. _You,_ the ones that aren’t exactly 100% human?” Bella asked.

“Okay that came out wrong. But what we mean is…we want you to be around for a long time Bella. I know that Edward doesn’t want you to be like us. It’s a long story and you can talk to him about that but we plan on keeping you alive for as long as possible. That means eating right, exercise and looking good. Okay?” I explained.

“Um…okay?”

“Good. Now we’ll be over there again and if you move from this line we will skip lunch all together. Got it?”

“Got it.”

“Good! Come find us when you’re done!” I smiled as Rosalie and I went back to the makeup stall.

When Bella was finished lunch, we went shopping for everything and anything. From clothes to tampons, this girl needed it all. Of course, Bella had to have her little bitch fits about everything. ‘I can’t wear short skirts!’, ‘I can’t walk in heels!’, ‘I hate those earrings!’ and the worst ‘I don’t wear tampons’. That was an interesting conversation. But at the end of the day we got most of the things we wanted. I knew I wasn’t going to win every battle with her but for the most part she was willing to give in.

When we pulled up at Bella’s house she couldn’t have gotten out of the car fast enough. We followed behind her. She was not getting away that easily.

“Thanks guys but I don’t need you to walk me to my door.” Bella said.

“What? No silly we’re staying over!” I laughed.

“What?!”

“Yeah when I said we’re spending the weekend together I meant the whole weekend.”

“Does Charlie know about this?”

“Yes of course. He was more than happy for us to stay. He said he was getting worried about you and if you were making friends.”

“He knows I have friends. But I guess that’s why you two bought pyjamas and facemasks.”

“Yeah! We have everything we need for the perfect girls’ night.”

“Oh _joy_.”

While Bella was putting away all of her new things we had bought her Rosalie and I set up the sleepover in Bella’s living room. We made it traditional like the movies. With sleeping bags, junk food, fairy lights and chick flicks. Bella came back to the room and looked surprised at the transformation.

“Isn’t my dad coming home tonight?” Bella asked. “He won’t be happy about you moving the furniture.”

“Yeah but he’s working late and said we could make ourselves at home.” I smiled.

“Smile!” Rosalie said taking a picture of Bella.

“Oh, take another one, she’s blinking there.” I looked at the photo.

“What are you doing?” Bella blinked, the flash caught her off guard.

“Taking pictures. That’s what we do. Take pictures and post them on Facebook. It makes everyone jealous of all the fun we’re having.” Rosalie explained taking another photo. “Better. But you need to change into the pyjamas we bought you.”

Bella sighed and ran upstairs to change. I laughed. “This is so much fun. We should do this more often.” I lifted my phone to take a photo of Rosalie and frowned to see all of the messages and missed calls from Edward.

“Let me guess? Psycho-stalker brother?” Rosalie asked.

“Yep.” I said deleting the messages. “He’s worried about Bella.”

“He’s insane. He has to know we wouldn’t hurt her right?”

“Yeah, I mean I promised we wouldn’t. And apart from the fight we had about wearing tights she seems totally fine. Maybe a bit bruised.” I shook my head. It wasn’t a big deal, but I knew Edward wasn’t going to be happy when he found out.

Bella came back downstairs wearing her new pyjamas. I don’t know why she was so against them. They looked so much better than the old ones she used to wear. These were more fitted and suited her skin tone a lot better. She sat down and started to eat some crisps absentmindedly.

“Ready for another photo?” Rosalie asked. Bella sighed and put a fake smile on as Rosalie took a picture. She was learning to co-operate. Good.

“So, what are we doing tonight?” Bella asked grabbing more crisps.

“What do you want to do?” I asked.

“Sleep? Shopping really tired me out.”

“Liar.” Rosalie said in between taking selfies.

“Fine I’m not tired but I still don’t know why you’re putting me through this torture.”

“Because we want you to be a normal teenage girl.” I said reaching into my bag and pulling out a blood bag. Since we were spending the weekend with Bella, Rosalie and I didn’t have time to go hunting so we brought some supplies with us.

“Is that a blood bag?” Bella looked disgusted.

“Yes. But don’t worry, it’s animal blood. We don’t drink human blood.”

“Really?”

“It’s no big deal. And we can survive on it just fine. It draws less attention than killing humans. And Carlisle prefers if we didn’t feed on locals.”

“Okay…anyway I _am_ a normal teenager. I don’t need you to teach me how to be one.”

“We just want you to have as many human experiences as possible. Including a good old-fashioned sleepover.”

“Just as long as this isn’t a regular thing.” Bella settled into her sleeping bag.

“Well…it might be. We kind of like it actually.”  Rosalie smiled putting her phone down.

“Damn it. Why does Edward have sisters?”

We laughed. “Because he wouldn’t be Edward without us! How do you think he dresses so nicely?”

“I don’t know, I kind of thought he might be gay.”

“Don’t worry, I thought that about him too.” Rosalie said. “I mean…nothing against him or anything but he just never seemed interested in women. Until now.”

“Oh, come on guys,” I shook my head. “Edward never showed any interest in anyone before Bella. If anything, he wasn’t looking for love. Which doesn’t make him gay. It just makes him strange. It’s okay now because he has Bella. Anyway, enough talk about our brother. Bella what move do you wanna watch?”

“What do you have?”

“Every chick flick ever made.”

Bella didn’t look thrilled about the selection. “What else is there to do?”

“We can do facemasks, makeovers, manicures, pedicures…the works. If you had fake ID we could go for drinks too. But I’m sure your dad wouldn’t approve of that so we have to stay here.”

**Bella’s POV**

I was in hell. I wanted to kill Edward when he suggested that I spend the weekend with his sisters. It’s not that I had anything against them. It’s just that I don’t do girly things. I have never been _that_ girl. My mom tried for years to make me _that girl_ but it never worked. That’s why I like living with my dad. He doesn’t try to make me something I don’t want to be.

But Alice and Rosalie…they want me to be a supermodel or something. And I can’t be that. I don’t want to be that. I don’t think Edward wants me to be that either. He fell in love with me just the way I was. He’s never seen me be anything other than the plain person that I am. And if that was enough for him then I didn’t see the point in this girls’ weekend.

Eventually I settled for watching whatever chick flick Alice and Rosalie wanted to watch. I had learnt it was best just to keep my mouth shut and let them have it their way. Fighting was not an option with them because I had no idea what I was up against. Would they hurt me if I angered them too much?

I couldn’t focus on the movie they were watching. All I could think about was the fact they were vampires. How did Edward think I was going to be prepared for this? I knew he would never hurt me, but what about his family? They told me Edward would hurt them if they hurt me but what if they did it anyway? What did they really want?

I didn’t know if I could trust them. Yet they were being nice to me. And if Edward trusted them then maybe I should too…

While I was thinking about all of this I drifted asleep. But was promptly awoken by the sound of Alice’s alarm clock. Ugh.

“Rise and shine sleepy head!” Alice chimed. She was so peppy. I don’t know how Edward put up with her all the time.

“What torture are you going to subject me to today?” I asked as I got up and stretched. Ugh. Sleeping on the floor was not great. I had a kink in my neck from sleeping on it wrong.

“I don’t know. I covered most of the things I wanted to do with you yesterday.”

“Well what time does Edward get back?”

“Lunch time. Give or take a few hours. Those boys don’t know how to keep time.”

“What time is it now?”

“Eight.”

“Damn.” I sighed and laid back down. Maybe if we had nothing to do they’d let me sleep until Edward came back.

“What do you think you’re doing Bella?” Rosalie asked.

“Going back to sleep?”

“Oh no you are not going to waste the day like that.”  Rosalie and Alice sat me back up. They used a little too much force and I was almost thrown forward. It was then that I realised I was in no position to argue with them. They could seriously hurt me and they weren’t even trying to.

“I know what we can do!” Alice smiled.

“What?”

“Don’t worry about it, just go get dressed. We’ll clean up here.”

I sighed and went upstairs. Alice had laid out another outfit for me to wear today. Skinny jeans and a strappy pink top. Lovely. I knew that Alice only had good intentions with the fashion thing but it was lost on me. I had never had any interest in couture. I grew up reading books and being invisible, not scoping out boys and wearing makeup.

When I came back downstairs I got a disapproving head shake from Alice. I knew it was my hair and not the outfit. Today I had decided I was going to wear my hair the way I wanted it whether she liked it or not.

We ended up spending the day at a spa. Which wasn’t so bad. After a night of sleeping on the floor a massage was just what I needed to feel better. And Alice and Rosalie were too busy enjoying their spa treatments that they stopped asking me questions. I know they wanted to get to know me and welcome me to their family but I still didn’t feel comfortable with them.

They came on very strong. At least Alice did. Rosalie didn’t seem that interested in me at all. In fact, she looked like she didn’t want to be there at all. I guess Alice had roped her into being her chauffeur since Edward had ruined her car. I didn’t understand how Alice was able to get everyone to do what she wanted. It’s as if she had some sort of power over everyone. Including me.

Although I think I feared her more than anything else. She was small with black hair in a pixie cut bob and she wore skater dresses every day of the week yet she still looked threatening. How did she do that? Maybe it was the pale skin and golden eyes. Were golden eyes a trait for vampires? I’d never heard of that one before.

I thought more about Edward and his family while I was getting my spa treatments. I never thought much about them when I saw them at school. And after I met Edward I asked people about him and his family and they didn’t have much to say. Apart from Jessica but she was obsessed with Edward so of course she knew everything. Or so she thought. Did she know he was a vampire? Probably not. If she knew she’d have told everyone by now. As she is the ‘Edward expert’ and likes to make sure everyone knows it.

But no one really knew much about them. They kept to themselves. It made me wonder why they were even at school. And if they only hunted animals like Alice said, then it definitely wasn’t to find people to prey on. It was all very confusing. I had so many questions. I thought about asking Alice and Rosalie but they didn’t seem interested in telling me. They only wanted to know more about me. Anytime I thought of bringing up the fact they were vampires they changed the subject and wanted to talk about my life as a human. It was weird.

When we were finishing up at the spa Alice got a call saying the boys were here. I quickly grabbed my things and ran out to the lobby of the spa. Edward was standing there with his brothers. He looked so good in his white button up shirt and black jeans. He turned and smiled when he saw me there. I dropped my bag and ran over to hug him. I had never been so happy to see him. Finally, I was going to be free of all the ‘girl talk’.

“I missed you.” I mumbled into his chest.

“I missed you too.” Edward kissed the top of my head.

I pulled away to take him in. We’d only been apart for a day but it felt like it had been years. “Don’t ever leave me alone with your sisters ever again.” I said firmly.

He laughed. “I won’t make any promises.”

“Well you’d better start.”


	14. Meeting the Family

**Edward's POV**

I was so glad to be back in Forks after the weekend. The mysterious woman followed Jasper, Emmett and I out of town. Both of my brothers now think I'm insane because all I could hear was this woman's voice while we were trying to hunt. She kept appearing at random times making comments on my hunting technique. I still couldn't figure out who she was. And Jasper and Emmett swore they never saw a woman in the woods. Maybe I am insane.

Luckily, whoever it was didn't come home with us. She had gotten bored of watching us hunt but made promises to me that she would be back. I still had no idea who she could be. If I didn't know any better, I would think it was Jessica. It seems like the type of thing she would do. But Jessica was human, there's no way she would have been able to keep up this façade. Plus, I'd know Jessica's voice a mile away. This woman sounded older, like she'd been around a long time…

"So Eddie," Emmett said while we were driving back. "Does Bella know about this woman?"

"No. And I'm not going to tell her because I don't want her to worry about it. She's got so much to deal with I'd rather not tell her about this. She'll think I'm insane."

"That's because you are." Emmett laughed. "But she loves you anyway. Plus, whoever she is I'm sure Bella could take her."

"Don't be stupid. Whoever she is, she's not human. And she could be dangerous."

"Okay but if she was dangerous I'm sure she would have kidnapped you by now. So stop getting your panties in a bunch over it. You said she was gone now right?"

"Yeah. For now… She said she'd be back."

"I'm sure she will. And when she does we'll get her." Emmett nodded to Jasper. "Or not. Depends how we feel that day."

"Thanks." I sighed as we pulled into the spa where Alice and Rosalie had taken Bella for the day.

I wasn't sure about leaving Bella with my sisters for the weekend. I didn't know what they would make her do but they promised to have her back in one piece. Alice had told me they just wanted to spend some girl time together but I know my sister. She might have shown Bella some really embarrassing old photos of me and told her stories about what happened before we came to Forks.

I dreaded knowing the kind of dirt Alice had on me. And since I had damaged her Porsche I knew she wouldn't hold back. It's not that I had done anything I regretted, it's just I'd rather Bella hear certain things from me and not from a vengeful little pixie.

We went into the lobby of the spa to wait for the girls to come out of their treatments. I called Alice to let her know we were there.

"What do you want?" Alice snapped. From the tone of her voice I knew I should have called Rosalie instead.

"We're back from our hunting trip now. We're in the lobby."

"Okay give us a minute. We're changing. Gosh." Alice hung up the phone. Ugh. Girls.

"They'll be out soon." I told the guys.

"So you mean in an hour." Emmett sat down on one of the sofas and put his feet up. Jasper sat next to him.

"Probably. You know Alice."

That's when I heard footsteps coming from one of the hallways. Bella. She came running into the lobby, her hair tied back and she was wearing some clothes I knew Alice had picked out for her. When she saw me she dropped her bag and ran towards me. I pulled her close to me. I missed her so much.

 _Get a room!_ Emmett thought at me. Only he would know how to ruin a moment.

"I missed you." Bella said.

"I missed you too." I kissed the top of her head. She smelt so good, like strawberries and cream.

"Don't ever leave me alone with your sisters ever again." Bella narrowed her eyes at me.

I laughed. "I won't make any promises."

"Well you'd better start."

I laughed again. "The best I can do right now is offer to take you home."

"Well that's something." Bella went to pick up her bag and headed outside.

"Mind if I take the Jeep?" I asked Emmett.

"Fine. But if you two have sex in it then you're buying me a new one." Emmett tossed me the keys.

"That's the last place I'd wanna have sex."

"You'd be surprised, it's actually quite roomy."

"You know we could have gone our whole lives without knowing you had sex in the Jeep Emmett. Thanks." Jasper said disgusted. "I can't believe we were in that thing all weekend."

"I sterilised the seats! I'm not that disgusting."

I rolled my eyes. "Well that's something. Anyway, I'll see you guys later."

I'm so glad Bella had left before she heard that. I didn't even want to think about the kinds of disgusting things Emmett and Rosalie do alone. Never mind what they do in Emmett's car. Still, I had to take Bella home in something. And after what I did to Alice's car, Rosalie was not going to let me near hers.

When we got to Bella's house I noticed the police car in the driveway. Charlie was home.

"Looks like my dad's home." Bella said. I could tell this was not the way Bella wanted me to meet her father. That is, if she even wanted him to meet me. "You should probably go home. I told him I was spending the weekend with your sisters and if he thinks you were also there…" She trailed off.

"Don't worry about it. Maybe we could go to my house instead? I'm sure you want to talk to me about everything." I hoped she would take me up on my offer. I didn't want to leave her just yet. Even though I could think of a million other things we could do instead of Bella meeting my family right now.

"Yeah that sounds good. I just need to let my dad know I'm alive. Oh and please don't leave me alone with your sisters again." Bella warned as she got out of the car.

"I won't." I laughed.

Bella returned a few minutes later, she had changed out of the clothes Alice had put her in and put on her own clothes. I smiled. She looked so much better when she was herself.

When we reached my house I started to worry. How would everyone react to Bella? In particular, how would Esme and Carlisle react? Alice and Emmett were already on board with the idea of us being together. Rosalie didn't care. And Jasper was fine with it, he was just a little bit wary of being around Bella. He still hadn't quite gotten over the bloodlust for humans yet. So I was glad we had gone hunting before I brought Bella home. The last thing I need is for him to attack her.

As soon as I pulled into the drive I regretted it. Alice was sitting on the doorstep waiting for me. What did she want now?

 _I'm not going to kidnap her Edward. I just need to get her out of those awful clothes_. Alice thought to me.

"No Alice, she looks fine." I said getting out of the car. "Your new car is on the way by the way."

"But she looked cuter earlier. And thanks." Alice huffed and went into the house.

"What did you just save me from?" Bella asked as I helped her out of the car.

"Alice treating you like a life-size dress up doll. I'm sure you got sick of that over the weekend."

"Thanks. I don't know how you put up with her. I was ready to commit suicide after the third pair of shoes she made me try on."

"She learnt early on that she couldn't pull that crap with me." I explained. "Not that that stops her from changing out my wardrobe every six months."

I lead Bella into the house. Everyone was in the living room watching Emmett and Jasper playing an intense playstation game. They almost looked like a normal family.  _Almost._

"Take that Jasper! You're going down!" Emmett yelled.

"Doubt it. You're running out of power ups I am so gonna beat you!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Boys be quiet!" Esme silenced them. She looked up to see me and Bella standing in the doorway.  _Who is this?_  Esme thought looking Bella up and down. I froze watching Esme evaluate Bella. What if she didn't like her? After a once over Esme nodded. I think that meant she liked her. "Edward you're home! And you brought a friend!"

I cringed. She was being overly enthusiastic. "Esme this is Bella my… _girlfriend_  and Bella this is Esme my  _mother_." This was awkward. I had never introduced anyone to my family as my girlfriend before. I had never even brought a girl home until now. At this point everyone had turned their attention to us.

"Hi nice to meet you," Esme got up from the sofa and pulled Bella into a hug.  _I like her_. Esme thought. I let out a sigh of relief. Thank God. No one got into this house without Esme's seal of approval.

"Nice to meet you too Esme," Bella smiled. I could tell she was nervous about the situation. I wonder what she thought of my family. I wonder what she knew about us. I knew people at school liked to talk about us as if we were circus freaks. Everyone had their own story to tell about  _the Cullens_. I'd learnt to block most of it out but I wondered what Bella had heard. Especially with her being friends with Jessica. God knows what crap she has been telling Bella.

"It's about time you brought her to meet the fam," Jasper laughed. "He never shut up about you Bella."

I sighed. Apart from being harassed by a mysterious woman, I was also harassed by my brothers all weekend. They kept going on and on about how happy they were that I now had a girlfriend. It was all 'It's about time Edward had a girlfriend', 'all thanks to me Eddie', 'but she's human. I don't think it's going to last'. If anything they talked about Bella more than I did. Although they did try to get me to tell them more details about us. 'Have you kissed yet?', 'When are you taking her on a date?', 'Got the wedding day sorted?' They were relentless.

"Laugh all you want Jasper but you're losing the game."

"NO!" Jasper turned his attention back to the screen.

"So how was the girls' weekend?" Carlisle asked. He didn't need to be introduced to Bella. He'd seen her at the hospital. He says that Bella is very clumsy for a human and that I should take extra care around her. It felt weird knowing they had talked before I had even said two words to Bella. It's as if he knew we were going to end up together.

"It was…um…" Bella started.

"The best weekend ever!" Alice finished. "Bella had a great time and she got lots of new clothes and shoes and accessories. It was so much fun! We have to do it again."

"Is she always like that?" Bella whispered. Not that whispering was going to help her in a room full of vampires. We could hear everything.

"For Alice? No she's actually quite calm now. It's usually much worse."

"Oh God…"

I laughed and lead Bella over to the sofa so we could sit down. I couldn't help but feel like Carlisle and Esme were watching our every move. I knew they were worried about Jasper, but he was distracted by the video game. Apart from that I could tell they were judging Bella. I didn't want them to disapprove of her.

Esme and Carlisle had tried for years to find me a partner. They had wanted me to be with another vampire. It was a lot easier that way. Whereas falling in love with a human was difficult. The bloodlust was one thing but then there was the question of turning them. Carlisle didn't believe in turning people into vampires unless it was a last resort. And Bella was perfectly healthy, so he wouldn't want me to change her now.

I didn't even think I wanted Bella to become a vampire. I didn't want her to be a monster like me. It would be selfish of me to make her into one of us. She should live a long and happy life. Even if that meant I couldn't be with her forever.

"HA! GAME SET AND MATCH! LOSER!" Emmett screeched. Turning everyone's attention away from Bella and back to the video game.

"Ugh forget it." Jasper threw the controller down and turned to Alice. "Let's go out."

"Okay," Alice got up and took Jasper's hand. "Oh and Bella? When I get back I am going to have to find you some cute comfortable clothes. If you're going to be  _my_ sister you're going to have to be looking good, all the time."

"Alice leave her alone!" Esme scolded. "Bella should wear whatever she feels comfortable in."

"Sorry Esme. It's not personal, it's just fashion." Alice shuffled out of the room behind Jasper.

"Wow. I still don't know how you put up with that." Bella said.

"I know, there's never a dull moment living in a house with four other teenagers doomed to act their mental age for all of eternity. I think Emmett has a learning disability or something." I said throwing a pillow in his direction. He retaliated by throwing it back, but I caught it and set it down after Esme glared at both of us.

"I don't think it's a learning disability. I think he's just an idiot." Bella laughed.

"So who wants to play me now?" Emmett asked. "Bella?"

"No thanks, I hate playing video games."

"Your loss." Emmett turned back to his game and played one player. He was playing a racing game and was leaning in the direction his character was going as if that would help him. Halfway through the game he leant too far to the left and fell over. "It's not funny!" Emmett wailed when we all burst into fits of laughter.

"Yes it was," Rosalie said sobering up. "It's what you get for being a big child."

"Can we please put something on the TV other than this stupid game? I think I've seen Emmett play it one too many times." Carlisle asked.

"Fine," Emmett said turning the game console off and changing the channel. Rosalie got up to let Emmett sit down and she sat on his lap as they flicked through channels.

This was nice. All of the family acting normal. This normally never happened. I felt like they were putting a show on for Bella. Normally we are all off doing our own things. I never saw Carlisle sit in the living room, he was always working or in his study. As for Esme she was always planning something, a dinner party, a charity gala, you name it and Esme planned it. Alice was always out shopping, Jasper was always in his room, and Rosalie and Emmett were always…together. We hardly ever spent time together as a family unless it was to keep appearances or to hold a family meeting. Suddenly Bella's stomach rumbled and we all laughed except for Bella who was blushing like crazy.

"Hungry?" I asked.

"Yeah but I don't want to be a hassle…" Bella began.

"It's fine. We expected this. Alice even went shopping and bought food for you." Esme smiled and stood up. "I can make you something to eat if you'd like."

"Oh no you don't have to do that for me. I can make something for myself." Bella said trying to get up but I stopped her. Esme liked to play hostess and she was not going to let Bella do anything for herself while she was here.

"Bella please you're our guest." Esme said. "And I heard you can be a bit clumsy and we don't want to have any accidents."

Bella blushed some more. "Okay. If you're sure." She cuddled back into me.

"I'll take care of it." Esme smiled and left the room.

"I wanna help too!" Emmett pushed Rosalie off his lap and ran into the kitchen. Rosalie landed on the floor and glared after Emmett before getting up and leaving the room. God knows where she was going.

"Should we be worried about Emmett in the kitchen?" Bella asked.

"No. He can't harm himself or any of us. But he could hurt you. So this is why you'll stay by my side until he's out of the kitchen."

"Does he actually help or does he just mess around?"

"He tries to help but he mostly just plays around with the cooking utensils. He's fascinated by them. Don't worry though, Esme won't let him near the food."

"Good."

A little while later Emmett came into the living room wearing a chef coat and hat holding a silver tray. He set it down in front of Bella, bowed and left the room without saying a word. He loved to entertain.

"Okay what the hell was  _that_?" Bella asked.

"Oh he's now  _Chef Emmett_. He likes to be a gracious host. And he loves to draw attention to himself. We've come to ignore his antics."

"You were right about there never being a dull moment here." Bella said as she picked up her knife and fork.

While Bella was eating everyone left the room to give Bella her privacy. I stayed with her but decided to check Facebook to see what was new. Mostly I just wanted to find out what everyone was saying about me and Bella.

It had been a few days since we became 'Facebook official' so the gossip must have subsided by now.

Alice status update:  **Had a fun weekend w/ Rosalie and Bella. Can't wait to do it again!** _Rosalie likes this_.

Rosalie status update:  **Had a fun weekend w/ Alice and Bella. Can't wait to do it again!** _Alice likes this._

Emmett status update:  **YAY! Eddie and Bella got together! Thanks to me!**

Jasper status update:  **IT HAPPENED! Edward got a girlfriend! Finally! Looks like he's off the market now. Sorry ladies…**

Jacob status update:  **Ugh. Bella and HIM I can't believe this.**

Mike status update:  **Bella and Cullen. Huh. I bet she's doing it to get a better grade in class.**

**Mike, Jacob, Jessica, Tyler and Eric liked a page "'Like' this page if you don't ship Edward and Bella!"**

**Rosalie added a photo album "Love at first 'bite' ;)" (4 photos)**

**Alice added a photo album "Girls' weekend" (100 photos)**

"Rosalie!" I called. Rosalie appeared in the doorway, she looked unamused.

"Yes?"

"When did you take these photos of me and Bella?" I asked holding up my phone.

"Today."

"Why?" Bella whipped her phone out of her pocket to see the photos.

"Just so people knew you two were the real deal and it's not some joke."

"Couldn't you just let us do that?" Bella asked, tapping on her phone. I imagine she was trying to untag the photos. They weren't the most attractive.

"No because you aren't the selfie type Edward."

I sighed. "Please delete the photos."

"Fine," Rosalie tapped on her phone. "But you know Alice is just going to put more up later. You're not going to win this battle Edward." She walked away.

"I'm so sorry Bella. My family don't know how to respect people's privacy. They have no boundaries."

"It's okay Edward. I guess that's what it's like living with siblings. I'm so glad I don't have any."

"Yeah, you're lucky."

(***)

When I left Bella home I had to apologise again for my intrusive family. After Bella had eaten, my family decided it was the perfect time to get to know Bella. And by that they had to know  _everything_. Nothing was private with them. Which makes sense when we have all been living together for over 50 years. You learn a thing or two about each other. But that gave them no right to pry into Bella's life. I knew they just wanted to get to know her but there are some things they really didn't need to know. Like when she got her first period…

"I promise they aren't always like that. It's just when someone new joins the family they need to know more about the person." I explained.

"I guess they just want to make sure they trusted the right person with their secret." Bella said. "Which makes sense. But I wish I could have asked questions about you guys too. I am still trying to wrap my head around everything and haven't had much time to think about it."

"Well I'll give you a few days alone to think about it. And any questions you have I will be more than happy to answer. And you know if you need anything just call me."

"Thanks Edward." Bella smiled and kissed me.

It was a soft kiss and it only lasted a second before Bella pulled away. I could tell she wanted more but was holding back. I wanted to reach over and kiss her more but before I could she was gone. I knew I had to be careful when I was with her because I didn't want to rush anything. But kissing her felt so good I just wanted to do it all the time. But I wasn't sure if it's because I loved her or if it was more the bloodlust taking over or both. So I had to make sure I kept things under control.

I watched as Bella made her way inside and then began to drive back home. I wondered why she didn't kiss me more if that's what she wanted. Maybe she didn't want to rush things either? Maybe she didn't know if I could handle it? Why was I suddenly overthinking this? She could have just not wanted to kiss me for more than a second…

Ugh. Why did she have this effect on me?


	15. T Shirts

When I got home I decided to focus on work rather than overanalyse the kiss Bella and I had. I convinced myself that I was above that teenager hormone crap. Sort of. At least I wanted to be and the only way I knew how to distract myself was to focus on something new.

I called Emmett to my room so that we could talk about the stalking class. It's sad that this was the only other thing I had going on in my life right now besides my mysterious stalker and Bella. I really need to pick up a new hobby or something.

"What's the next thing on the list?" I asked Emmett.

"The art of watching people from afar. But I think you covered that with the photo stalking so that's cool. The one after that is following people around, and not just not Twitter." Emmett read from his phone.

"Okay, well it looks like we're going on a field trip."

"Back to Bella's?"

"No," I sighed. The less time Emmett spent at Bella's the better. "I was thinking Port Angeles."

"How are we going to keep track of everyone?"

"Easy. ALICE!" I called.

"Yes Edward I accept." Alice smiled coming into my room.

"Great." I said, "See Emmett problem solved."

"What? I'm missing something. I hate you guys with your telepathic ways." Emmett sighed.

"I am going to make t shirts for everyone so they match and Edward can keep track of everyone. But the shirts have to be coordinating colours. I will not have them all walking around in clashing colours. That's a no go." Alice explained taking out her phone and swiping around. She was using a design app to look at colour swatches.

"Does that matter? I just want to be able to pick them out of a crowd. They could be bright yellow for all I care."

"Oh Edward that just won't do. I need to find colours to match everyone's skin tones. Trust me, the girls will appreciate it a lot more if you put a little thought into it."

"Okay well you do whatever you gotta do. Thanks for helping."

"No problem besides my homework is to make something for fashion design anyway. It'll be like my own project runway challenge. And Edward, you know you have to wear one too?" Alice laughed and walked away.

"Oh no."

"What?" Emmett asked.

"She's thinking pink."

"NO ALICE! I DON'T LOOK GOOD IN PINK!" Emmett yelled.

"TOO BAD!" Alice's voice filled the house.

"CAN EVERYONE PLEASE STOP YELLING?" Esme's voice was so loud I think the whole forest heard her. Normally the house is so quiet with everyone doing their own thing. I thought Esme would have been happy that we are all working together.

"Sorry," Emmett and Alice muttered.

"Now that class is sorted for this week I think you can go now Emmett. I gotta start working on what to say to the principal so I can let this field trip happen."

"That's bullshit. I know you're gonna go see Bella."

"Maybe. That doesn't concern you."

"Are you kidding? I'm your brother. Of course this concerns me. You guys wouldn't even be together if it wasn't for me. And I'm really happy you're together but at the same time it's gonna make it harder for you when you tell her that you've been stalking her."

"You're still gonna hold me to that huh?"

"Yep. Anyway go see your girl, I gotta go convince Alice that pink is not my colour."

Emmett left the room and I was on my own again. Was I going to see Bella? We were literally together a few minutes ago. Showing up at her house now would just give off the vibe I was really clingy. Not to mention the fact Charlie is home so I don't think I'd be knocking on the door and I'm sure Bella wouldn't appreciate me coming through the window uninvited.

Do I call her? Was there some rule about waiting a certain amount of time before you called someone? I was being such a teenage girl about this. If I wanted to see her I should just go right?

That's when my phone started ringing. Emmett had customised my ringtone to California Girls by Katy Perry. Wonderful. I checked to see who was calling. Bella? Weird, it's almost as if she knew I was thinking about her.

"Hello?"

"Hey Edward,"

"What's up?"

"I know we said goodbye not long ago but I want to see you again. Which I think is breaking a lot of dating rules but I really don't care. Will you come over in a few hours?"

I smiled. She missed me. "Yeah sure,"

"Great. Just come through the window. I'm still not ready to introduce you to Charlie."

"That's fine. See you around 11?"

"Sounds good, see you then."

I hung up the phone and did a little happy dance. I was going to spend the night with Bella again. I started to wonder if I needed to change my clothes or do something to my hair. Then I realised I was being ridiculous because it didn't really matter what I was wearing. Did it? I decided to change my shirt just in case. I mean I had been wearing the same one all day and so it was better to put on a clean one.

As I went into my closet to change I began to think about other reasons why Bella invited me to her house. Yes, she might just want to see me but she might also need me to answer some questions that she had. I knew she had a lot of questions about being a vampire and I wanted to answer them for her but at the same time I didn't know how much I could tell her. Esme and Carlisle have always been pretty strict on the whole telling people we're vampires thing. As in, we don't tell people and if people suspect anything we pack up and move.

But this was different. They had met Bella, knew I loved her and knew that she knew they were vampires. So what was the next move?

Once I had changed my shirt I went to talk to Esme and Carlisle.

"Hey guys," I said sitting across from them.

"Something's wrong." Esme looked up from her book. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"Nothing. I mean I just came to talk about Bella."

Esme and Carlisle exchanged a look. "What about Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"I just wanted to know how much you think I should tell her about the vampire thing. I mean…is there anything you don't want me to tell her? I want her to be able to ask questions and get answers so she can decide if she really wants to be with me. Do you think I can trust her?"

They both exchanged another look. This time they looked relieved. I feel like I just avoided getting 'the talk' from both of them. And I really didn't need to have that talk. I've never been given a sex talk by Esme and Carlisle but I think I have learnt everything that I need to over the year from health class at every high school I've ever attended. I'd seen enough demonstrations on how to put a condom on to last me a lifetime.

"You can tell her as little or as much as you think is right." Carlisle said. "We don't have anything to hide from Bella. And if you trust her then so do we."

"Really?" I was surprised. I thought they would freak out that I told Bella we were vampires in the first place.

"Yeah. I mean she didn't immediately freak out when you told her you were a vampire. And she spent the whole afternoon with all of us and was fine. She even survived a weekend with your sisters. I think we can trust her."

"True…So if she asks me something I can tell her?"

"Yes, you should have an honest relationship with her. If you love her like you say you do, then she should know everything."

"What if she tells everyone?"

"Then we do what we always do."

"Move?"

Carlisle nodded. "Don't worry Edward. I'm sure Bella will keep our secret. Even if she decides this isn't what she wants. I think if she wanted to tell someone she would have put it online by now. Isn't that what you kids do?"

"I guess so. Thanks for your help. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys I was going to tell Bella. I just knew I had to tell her before anything happened between us."

"It's okay. We're just happy that you have found someone that makes you happy." Esme smiled. "Just take care of her. And make sure that you keep yourself under control around her. If the bloodlust gets too much you need to leave her alone."

"I know. The last thing I would want to do is hurt her."

"Good. And Edward? You know you can come and talk to us anytime right?"

"Of course. Thanks again."

I got up and left the room. That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. It was still kind of awkward talking to them about my relationship. Is this what it feels like when regular teenagers go to talk to their parents about relationships? If so I understand why most teens keep their relationships a secret. But this wasn't an ordinary relationship so I needed advice on it.

(***)

I showed up at Bella's house at exactly 11 p.m. I couldn't wait to see her again. She had her bedroom window open, ready for me so I quickly scaled the building and climbed through into her room. Bella was sitting at her computer looking at Facebook and shaking her head.

"Can you believe Mike started a hater group about us?" She asked looking at the page.

I leaned down next to her to look at the page. There wasn't much to it. Mike had taken a photo of us and painted a big red 'X' on it using Microsoft Paint and only a few people had liked the page. It was pretty pathetic. "That's pretty sad. He's obsessed with you though so it's understandable why he'd do something like this." I said.

"He is? How do you know?" Bella turned to look at me.

"Did I tell you I could read minds?"

"Um…no? But oh my God, Eddie that is so cool!"

"It's not that cool. The students at Forks High don't have the most interesting thoughts in the world. And you need to keep your voice down, you don't want to wake Charlie."

"You're right, sorry." Bella dropped her voice to a whisper. "So can you read my mind?"

"Unfortunately no. I'm not sure why though. I wish I could, I would love to know what you're thinking."

"Maybe it's a good thing you can't read my mind. I'll admit the things I think about you sometimes are a little embarrassing." Bella blushed.

"Really? Like what?" I smiled. I can't imagine the kind of things Bella thought about me. Did she think about me like most girls think about their crushes? Was she obsessive like Jessica? Or was she still a little freaked out about the fact I was a vampire?

"I can't tell you. But don't worry it's nothing bad." Bella leaned in to kiss me. Again it only lasted a couple of seconds before she pulled away. She logged off of her computer and moved to sit on her bed and I sat down next to her. I wanted to kiss her again but I didn't know whether that's what she wanted or not so I decided to opt for small talk. Girls were so confusing.

"So does Charlie ever check up on you?"

"No why?"

"Because I have a feeling he wouldn't appreciate finding me here with you."

"Don't worry about it. He came in a little while ago to say goodnight. After he comes to say goodnight I never see him again until the morning. It's fine."

"That's good. So why did you need to see me tonight?"

"Because I missed you. You were gone all weekend and it sucked." Bella took my hand in hers and started tracing patterns on it. "And I have been thinking about it a lot and I am okay with the whole vampire thing. I mean yes, I still have questions and it's weird but you and your family have been nothing but nice to me. So I think I should give you a chance."

"I missed you too. And that's good to hear. I hope you know you're safe with me. Hurting you is the last thing I would want to do. And my family know you're important to me so they wouldn't hurt you either. Carlisle taught us to respect humans as we were once all human too, we don't feed on them. Their lives are just as valuable as ours." I explained.

"So that's why you only drink animal blood?"

"Yes, did Alice tell you that?"

"Yeah she did. She brought some to my house this weekend because she didn't go hunting before…it was really gross."

"It's actually not so bad." I smiled.

"So is that what you did this weekend? Go hunting?"

"Yes and the whole time Emmett and Jasper wouldn't shut up about me getting a girlfriend."

"Really?" Bella smiled.

"They're worse than teenage girls. They're always prying into my life and not understanding why I get so angry when they do."

"So I guess having siblings isn't as glamorous as people make it out to be?"

"Exactly. You're lucky you're an only child."

(***)

I spent the rest of the night answering questions that Bella had and telling her about vampirism. I was worried that I was going to tell her something she didn't want to hear but she was fascinated more than anything else.

There was one thing I hadn't told her. She had asked if anything happened to us in sunlight and I told her she'd have to wait to find out. I wanted to show Bella why we didn't go out in sunlight but not until later. I wanted to wait until the right time. Although I don't think there ever is a good time to tell someone you sparkle in the sun. Although I'd take that over burning any day.

Eventually Bella fell asleep in my arms. I loved that she needed me as much as I needed her. I loved that she still wanted me to stay after everything that I had told her. That meant that she wasn't scared of me and she trusted me. This was a huge deal.

At around five in the morning Emmett came into Bella's room. I was so focused on Bella and listening to her murmur in her sleep that I didn't notice him until he had whispered 'boo' in my ear.

"Really Emmett?!" I whispered. He almost made me jump and wake Bella. What was he doing here?

"I was bored at home so I came to see what you were doing. Come back home. Let's play basketball or something."

"No I'm staying with Bella."

"Oh come on man please?"

"No."

"Ugh, fine. See you at school then."

Emmett jumped out the window and ran back home. Was this going to become a habit of his? Coming to Bella's house every night because he's bored? I really didn't need that. Neither did Bella, or even the house. I'm not sure how long the structure of Bella's house would last if Emmett was hanging off the side of Bella's windowsill every night. He's not the most graceful vampire and so he can be quite destructive when he's not careful.

(***)

When it was time for school, Bella and I decided to go together. It was time to face the students of Forks High as a couple. It's not like this was going to be news, we had made it Facebook Official a few days ago but we knew it was going to happen eventually.

I got out of my car and opened the door to Bella's side. She was nervous. I grabbed her hand as she got out of the car pulling her close to me. We could do this. All we had to do was get over the fact everyone was staring.

As we walked through the school to my classroom it felt like there was a huge spotlight on both of us. It was horrible. I had spent so much of my time being invisible that this was the last thing I wanted. And I knew Bella didn't enjoy being the centre of attention either so we walked as fast as we could to class. Some people were happy that we were together like my family, but others like Mike and Jessica gave us hateful glares as we passed them. Others really didn't care. I thought we would have been old news by now but apparently showing up at school as a real couple holding hands is a bigger deal than being Facebook official. I guess people needed to see it to believe it.

When we got to the classroom Emmett was already there. He had taken the t shirts Alice had made and set them out on everyone's desk. At least he was being helpful for once. Bella sat down next to him and I sat at my desk trying to block out all of the thoughts people had on my new relationship. Why were people so nosey?

"So Bella do you like being part of the family?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah I guess so. Why?" Bella looked at him.

"Because if not I was going to give you a really convincing argument about how we are awesome and you should be honoured to be a part of such a fab family."

I rolled my eyes at Emmett's response and looked down at the t shirt Alice had chosen for me. I was so glad she had decided to go with grey instead of pink for mine. I put it on and asked Emmett to do the same. He sighed as he pulled it over his head, he hadn't convinced Alice that pink wasn't his colour. In fact, he bothered Alice so much she even added glitter accents to his.

"What's with the t shirts?" Bella said, following our leads and putting her t shirt on. Bella's was a nice deep blue colour and was fitted to her body. Alice had done a really great job with the t shirts.

"We're going on a trip and I needed a way to keep track of everyone so we have t shirts. Don't ask it was Alice's idea."

"Okay," Bella looked down at the shirt and read the lettering on the front. "Eddie's stalking class of 2017. Very subtle Alice."

"Hey, there's glitter on mine!" Emmett complained.

"That's what you get for provoking Alice." I laughed.

When the whole class had arrived I told them to put their t shirts on. Everyone was still whispering about me and Bella but hopefully this field trip would distract them. All of the t shirts were customised to a particular student, both with colour and style and it made me realise Alice put way too much thought into the whole thing. Which probably meant that I owed her something more than a new car. I'm sure she'd let me know what she wanted soon enough.

"Okay so now what I want you to do is pick a partner- "

"I PICK BELLA!" Mike and Eric yelled at the same time.

"Sorry guys but its ladies' choice who they want to be partnered with."

Bella gave me a grateful look and decided to partner with Emmett. Eric and Mike didn't look very happy about that but they didn't get a choice. Mike ended up partnered with Jessica, despite their recent break up no one else wanted to partner with Mike. And Eric ended up with Angela.

Once everyone was partnered up we headed into Port Angeles. Emmett managed to hire us a school bus and I was able to convince the principal that this was going to be an educational trip. It wasn't easy but he allowed it because apparently the extracurricular class was getting good reviews. Although the principal thinks this is a photography class and not a stalking class.

Emmett knew the principal wouldn't let us teach a stalking class so we told him we were teach photography. Which we kind of did with the photo stalking class. But what he doesn't know won't hurt him. We just need to hold a fake exhibition at the end of the year so the principal thinks we did a good job but Emmett promised he would take care of that for me.

We stopped at a shopping centre and before we got off the bus I explained what everyone had to do today.

"Basically the aim of today is follow as many people around the mall as possible. If they spot you then you have to move on okay?"

"Isn't this what we did at the start of the year?" Someone asked.

"Yes but I hope that by now you have picked up some more stalking techniques and are less likely to be caught. Besides this time there's a prize for the pair that stalk the most people and the most successfully."

"What do we win?" Mike asked.

"A $50 gift card. Each. I will meet you all back in the food court at around two. I want a photo of every person you stalk, a list of what they bought or what they did and also how long you stalked them before you were noticed. That's what I'll use to decide the winners. If you don't come back or don't do the assignment, then I'll give you detention. This isn't a game like the last time though, you will be graded on this. Got it?"

Everyone nodded and then went off in their different directions. Emmett and Bella stayed with me while we headed to the food court to wait for everyone to return. I knew Emmett probably wouldn't be happy with me reusing one of my teaching methods but I didn't know how else to teach them how to follow people around other than have them literally follow people around.

"So what, is Eddie just gonna pass us?" Bella asked Emmett.

"Yep. Hey you call him Eddie now too? That's awesome!" Emmett laughed.

"Yeah well Eddie ain't too thrilled about that." I sighed.

"So what grade are you going to give us?" Bella asked.

"Hmm…I'd give you a B. I think that's realistic."

"Lies! I could get an A+ easy!" Emmett boasted.

"I know but you're paired with Bella so you'd get a B."

"Can't you compromise on an A?" Bella asked sweetly.

"Fine, but an A+? Forget it."

"Thanks so much Eddie, you're the best!" Bella threw her arms around me and kissed me. This time we kissed for longer than a few seconds, Emmett had to clear his throat to bring us back to reality.

"You guys gonna do that a lot?" Emmett asked.

"Maybe. Why does it bother you?"

"Just a little. Edward hasn't had a kiss in like forever so this is weird."

"Well get used to it. I'll be here forever."

"Forever? I'd like that." I smiled pulling Bella's chair closer to me.

"Me too."

"Ugh get a room." Emmett said walking off to go look at some trainers.

(***)

We spent the rest of the day waiting around the food court waiting for people to show up. It didn't take long for people to get bored and give up. That or they were escorted over to me by mall security for being creepy.

When everyone had come back we headed back to school. I didn't really have plans for them when we got back so I let everyone go early. Bella and Emmett stayed behind with me while I looked through all the photos people had given me with lists. While I was trying to grade everyone, Emmett was trying to convince Bella that magic 8 balls were evil, drunk and could cast spells. I really needed to keep Emmett away from the internet. He was so gullible he'd believe anything.

As we were leaving the classroom Emmett was yelling "HELP US! EVIL DRUNKEN MAGIC 8 BALLS ARE GONNA KILL US!"

Bella and I ignored him and walked out of the school hand in hand. It was nice to do the simple things with Bella. It felt normal, like we were a normal couple. But the burning in my throat told me otherwise. When we were walking through the parking lot I saw Alice waiting for us.

"Oh my God Emmett evil drunken magic 8 balls are not going to kill you. Shut up!" Alice exclaimed as we approached her.

"Yes they are! You don't understand! Only my internet friends understand!" Emmett wailed.

"Who are your internet friends?"

"Maddie and Caroline. They are so awesome! I met them on Twitter and we now instant message each other."

"Okay well the things you talk about with them should be kept private not spread around school. Several teachers already want you to see a councillor and you don't need another reason to go to therapy."

"Fine. But when the magic 8 balls come for you don't say I didn't warn you." Emmett got into my car.

"Why didn't you get a ride with Rosalie?" I asked Alice. Her car still hadn't come and she wasn't happy about it.

"Because I am sick of hearing her talk about little children." Alice said getting into the car next to Emmett. "Please make sure Rosalie doesn't end up kidnapping one of them."

"I will." I laughed as I began to drive home. Rosalie had really taken to her extracurricular class, and I think I had really taken to mine too. Even if mine was forced upon me by my brother, I thought about asking Carlisle if we could be teachers when we move locations but Alice shut me down on that one.

"I can see it Eddie, and it'd be horrible. At least for you. You hate children and teenagers. It wouldn't last."

"Are you sure? I think I could teach valuable life skills."

"Stalking is not a valuable life skill."

"Well not stalking but like, other stuff."

"Still no."

I sighed. "Fine." I hated it when she was right.


	16. Planning

After spending another night at Bella's, I came home to find Emmett was waiting for me in my room. Will he ever leave me alone? Probably not. I seem to be his favourite family member for some reason. That or because he always has something he can hold over me so I end up being forced to spend time with him. I don't know why he has to pick on me in particular. He never picks on Jasper, he sometimes bothers Alice, he knows not to annoy Rose and Esme and he only bugs Carlisle when he needs something that the rest of us can't help him with.

"What the hell do you want Emmett?" I sighed.

"I just want to know why you're so depressed around me. Jasper and I were talking and he told me that you always get a bit huffy whenever we spend time together. And I asked him what your deal was and he says it's that you're always in such a depressing mood when I'm around you. Why?"

Jasper has this ability to sense and manipulate other people's emotions. I guess that's why Emmett doesn't spend a lot of time around Jasper. Because anytime that Emmett gets over excited around Jasper he calms him down and it annoys the hell out of Emmett. The rest of us find it pretty entertaining.

In the past, Jasper has tried to make me feel better about spending time with Emmett but it doesn't always work. Especially because we are now spending almost every moment together when I'm not with Bella.

"I'm not depressed. Jasper's talking crap. I might get annoyed around you but I'm not depressed. Now would you go away? I have to decide what we're teaching at school. I'm running out of things to talk about in class."

"Maybe we should go on another trip. They're fun and you don't actually make me do anything. Please?"

"Hmm…But where would we go? There's not much you can do with stalking. Seriously I just teach people things they already know how to do. It's stupid."

"Well you better think of something. Because otherwise Bella's gonna find out you're a big stalker."

"Thanks for reminding me."

Emmett turned to leave when Alice burst through the door of my room. "Edward, why do I have visions of you going into MIKE NEWTON'S room?"

"No reason…" I say walking off. The less she knew the better, but knowing Alice she'd be watching my every decision. I never really figured out how that worked with her, but Alice says she just thinks about a particular person and she gets flashes of visions about them. Again, it's just one of those things Carlisle doesn't know how to explain. So we just take Alice's word for it.

Ever since Emmett and I caught Mike in Bella's room I have been trying to think of a way to get revenge. I got a little bit of it when Mike was humiliated in front of the whole stalking class and Jessica dumped him but I feel like there's something more that we could do.

It's pretty clear that Mike hates me now and I know he's been thinking of a way to get back at me for what I did to him in class and for stealing Bella. Not that I really 'stole' Bella from him because he didn't have a chance with her to begin with. So I decided that before Mike has a chance to get his revenge on me that I was going to get mine. I don't really know where this vengeful streak was coming from. I think I just needed a distraction from Emmett, Bella and the mysterious stalker I have.

I ended up sitting in the library staring at a blank Word document trying to think about what I was going to do to get Newton to cry like a baby. I had decided to really take my time planning this thing out and to do that I had to document. I guess I had always wanted to accomplish something in my vampire life that didn't involve killing. And getting my revenge on Newton without killing him was going to be an accomplishment in itself.

Just as I was thinking up ways to destroy Mike's happiness an MSN box popped up on my screen.

* * *

 

**Edward's_Bella: Hey Eddie :)**

**EddieTheLion: Hi, I like your name.**

**Edward's_Bella: Thanks! So what are you doing?**

**EddieTheLion: Plotting something evil to do to Mike.**

**Edward's_Bella: Can I help?**

**EddieTheLion: I guess so...**

**Edward's_Bella: Yes! I want him to leave me alone he stares at me too much it's creepy.**

**EddieTheLion: Lol. I know. I don't have any ideas of where to start with this. You?**

**Edward's_Bella: Well, killing him is probably not an option considering my dad is the chief of police…so no I don't have any idea either. Sorry.**

**EddieTheLion: Yeah I thought about killing him too. But we're not supposed to kill people anymore. We're the good vampires remember?**

**Edward's_Bella: Well we'll think of something! Gotta go! Charlie's home! Talk later, message me when you get ideas!**

**EddieTheLion: Okay bye xx**

**Edward's_Bella: Bye xx**

*** Edward's_Bella is offline***

* * *

"Edward you need to let me in on your plan." I looked up to see Rosalie sitting across from me. I was surprised. I thought it would have been Alice.

"You have something against Mike too?"

"Doesn't everyone? He's such a pervert. You think he only has eyes for Bella? Please. He hides in the girls' locker rooms sometimes and it's so disgusting."

"Gross. But that doesn't mean you need to be involved in this. It's my thing."

"Oh come on! Two vampires are better than one and you know it."

"Not when one of them can read minds." I smiled. Rosalie didn't have a special ability like me and Alice. I think she's always been secretly jealous.

"Ugh please? I'm bored and want something to do and destroying a teenage boy sounds exactly like my kind of fun."

I paused for a minute. Rosalie and I have never been the closest. In fact, we probably talk the least out of everyone in the house. But she was really good at revenge. I heard what she did to her old boyfriend after she became a vampire. She was ruthless. Maybe that's what I needed.

"Did Alice send you?"

"No,"

"Emmett?"

"Are you kidding? He can't tell me what to do."

"No I suppose not. But seriously what do you want?"

"I told you! I'm bored and I want something fun to do."

"Fine,"

"Excellent," Rosalie reached across the table and took my laptop from me. "Edward you are such a stalker." I sighed. She must've closed the word document to discover Mike's Facebook page on my web browser. "So what's the plan?"

"I don't know yet. And Bella is a part of this too. By the way can you please tell your husband to leave me alone? He's harassing me now."

Rosalie's shrill laugh filled the room. "Yeah I know but it's funny watching you get so worked up. Besides he's not  _harassing_ you, he's  _stalking_ you. There's a difference. And why did you include Bella but you weren't going to include me?"

"Because she wants to get revenge on Mike too. And I actually like her. You, I tolerate."

"Don't be so rude. Besides you know I am way more helpful than a clumsy human."

As Rosalie began looking through Mike's Facebook page, Alice marched into the library.

"I can't believe you are letting her in on your plan but not me." Alice said. "After everything that I have done for you, after everything you did to my poor car…I thought I was your favourite sister."

"Please don't pull that crap with me. I didn't think revenge would be your thing. Besides what do you have against Mike?"

"He ruined my art project last year. It was my best work and he spilt his disgusting dirty paint water all over it. I know it's not really a great excuse but I'm really great at revenge. I've seen every chick flick out there and I know how to take a girl down. Mike shouldn't be much different."

"Well I guess I still owe you because of the Porsche thing…sure. The more the merrier."

We all sat around in silence for a while looking up Mike on social media. We needed to find out things about him that we could potentially take away from his life or destroy. But like a typical guy his social media didn't give much away. So we needed a better plan.

Eventually Emmett decided to join in on the charade. I couldn't say no to his help considering I had already let Alice and Rosalie in on the plan. And just so no one is left out we got Jasper in on it too because if we were going to do this we might as well go all out.

"So you guys don't have any plan yet?" Alice asked.

"Nope. I came in here expecting Edward to have a master plan but he's got zilch. He's just been messaging Bella on MSN." Rosalie said, finally handing my laptop back to me. I can't believe she was reading my messages, although I should know better than to leave things logged in with anyone around.

"I think we should change out his wardrobe. Fill it with girls' clothes. I'm sure everyone would love to see Mike turn up at school in drag." Alice suggested.

"Good idea! You girls can go shopping for hideous clothes for Mike to wear while the rest of us think of other things to do." I said. I just wanted Rosalie and Alice out of here more than anything else.

They had no idea how to take down a teenage boy. If it was a teenage girl, they would know exactly how to play it but boys are totally different than girls. We can't just destroy Mike by making him fat and taking away his friends, that doesn't work with boys.

"So what are we gonna do Eddie?" Emmett asked when Rosalie and Alice had left. They'd never turn down an opportunity to shop.

"I have no idea. However, we do we have to take lots of photos for Facebook."

"Yeah of course. But we're gonna have to post them on an anonymous account so we don't get in trouble." Wow. That was actually a smart idea. I hadn't even thought about that. "OH and we should TP his house. That's always fun."

"You're right about the Facebook thing. I don't want to get arrested. And the TP thing is good but I think we could go bigger. I say we should pull as many pranks as possible on Mike before the night is up."

"Now you're talking. Let's use Google to find out how crazy we can go."

"Way ahead of you." I said typing 'pranks to pull' into Google.

145,000 results came up. You gotta love the internet.

I clicked on the first link and took a read. All the things were pretty weird, even for us so I went to the next one. They seemed to be geared towards pulling pranks on people who were awake. So I decided to be more specific and searched for 'pranks to pull at night' and we got some better results.

Alice and Rosalie came back a little while later with loads of shopping bags. They showed us the things they planned to make Mike wear. We also decided to pick the worst ones for him to wear to school tomorrow. And to make sure he actually wore the clothes to school we were going to leave a note on them from his 'mom' telling him that she went shopping for new clothes for him that he had to wear to school. Mike seemed like a momma's boy so he probably wouldn't think twice about the note.

As we were thinking of ways to rig Mike's house so that pranks kept happening to him all throughout tomorrow morning Esme called me out of the library. She was standing in the hallway talking to Bella.

"Bella has come over because she said you were all working on a science project?" Esme said when I arrived.  _Edward I hope she's telling the truth and you aren't planning to hurt that Newton boy in any way. You know how Carlisle and I feel about this sort of thing. And please don't involve Bella if you are. She's the chief's daughter and we don't need him on our bad side._ Esme added.

"Yeah we are working on a project. And don't worry Esme, we're not going to do anything to Mike." I smiled and walked Bella back to the library.

"Does she know?" Bella whispered to me.

"Yes. She's probably been listening to us plan all night. It's fine though. It's just some harmless fun."

"Will you guys get in trouble?"

"Maybe. But it'll be worth it."

When Bella and I got to the library Alice had already drawn out a map of the area around Mike's house and was separating his house into sections for us to take over. She was taking this way too seriously, she seemed to have picked up the planning bug from Esme. Alice has to be in control of everything. Even though this was my idea to begin with I decided to let her take the lead. It meant I could spend more time cuddling with Bella in the corner.

We finished our plans around midnight and got all geared up to go out. I asked Bella if she needed to be taken home before she left but she told Charlie she was having a girls' night with Alice and Rose so she could come with us. Bella was serious about coming with us, and while I didn't want her father to catch her breaking into Mike's house I knew I couldn't stop her coming. I just needed to keep my eye on her to make sure she wasn't going to get us caught. As a human, she was more likely to get caught than the rest of us. Especially as a clumsy human.

Before we left the house Esme came out into the hallway to give us a lecture about how she disapproved of the whole thing. She knew the speech wouldn't stop us but she felt like as the mother figure of the house she had to at least warn us. She also told us that if we did end up getting arrested that she and Carlisle would not be coming to bail us out. So I guess we were on our own with that. Not that we planned on getting caught.

Once Esme had said her piece we took off into the night. This was going to be good. Mike Newton, watch your back. The Cullens are coming for you.


	17. Set Up

As we were travelling to Mike's house, Emmett and Jasper decided to head to the school instead.

"What are you doing?" I asked. It was one thing to deface a student's house but a whole other thing to deface the school. Getting fired and the rest of my siblings expelled from Forks High School was not part of the plan. Or was this some sort of secret plan so Emmett didn't have to go to school ever again?

"Well, Jasper and I decided that Mike should be publicly humiliated to. So we stole his underwear and are going to make pretty collages on the walls of your classroom." Emmett explained. How he managed to steal Mike's underwear without the rest of us knowing, I have no idea. "Oh and use Photoshop to make a wall of Polaroid pictures that never actually happened."

"Awesome," Bella smiled.

"By the way Bella I may or may not have used you in the photos. Did I mention I suck at Photoshop?"

"Emmett! How bad are the photos? Show me." Bella demanded.

Emmett took a bunch of photos out of his pocket. Emmett must have taken extra photos of Mike during his stalking assignment. That, or he really liked to stalk Mike. And he was right, his Photoshop skills were awful, the photos were clearly fake. Not that I think it matters. Teenagers will use anything to bring a person down. Real or not.

The photos Mike had photoshopped that involved Bella were really creepy. And also graphic. I don't even know what he had to do to get the photos of Bella but we told him he couldn't put them up at school. I can't imagine the Chief of Police being too thrilled if he ever found out what his daughter may or may not have done with Mike Newton.

We approved the rest of the photos and sent Emmett and Jasper on their way. The rest of us headed to Mike's house to carry out the rest of our plans. When we got to Mike's room we were delighted to discover he sleeps with his window open, perfect. This meant we could easily get in and out without having to actually break in.

Alice and Rosalie took the lead and I put Bella on my back and followed them. I couldn't tell how Bella felt about our supernatural abilities. But she seemed to enjoy when I put her on my back to scale a building. She thought it was cool and asked if we could do it again. I couldn't promise her I would scale a building but I told her that we could climb the trees in the forest. I was a little worried about taking Bella on adventures. Mainly because I knew how clumsy she could be but I know if I was there I could at least protect her from any potential harm.

Once inside Mike's room I grabbed toilet paper from the bathrooms and eggs from the kitchen. I know we should have gone to buy our own because the supplies at the Newton household were limited but I also knew Esme would question the charges of human things on our credit cards when we don't particularly need them. I headed back up to Mike's room and was working around Alice and Rosalie, carefully placing toilet roll around Mike's room and breaking eggs in random places.

Rosalie was ripping up all of Mike's clothes and Alice was replacing them with the ones she had bought earlier. Bella lay next to Mike to take a selfie and this is when I finally turned to look at him properly. He was sucking his thumb and wearing a onesie. What the hell? We laughed and Bella went to look around the rest of Mike's house. She promised to be as quiet as possible but she also wanted to look for Mike's baby photos. I'm sure they would be a great addition to the classroom collage Emmett and Jasper were making.

As I was finishing up with the toilet paper, I heard a voice outside. My mysterious stalker girl had returned!

_Aww they are playing a prank on Newton. That's cute. I wonder if they would let me help._

I sat on the window ledge of Mike's room looking out into the night. Alice and Rosalie paused to look at what I was doing and then went back to work. I told them I would be back soon as I jumped down from the window to the ground. If the mysterious girl was as close as her thoughts were, I needed to find her. I wanted to keep her away from Bella. I didn't know how dangerous stalker girl was but I knew she wouldn't take too lightly to Bella. Especially if Bella stood in the way of stalker girl being able to get to me.

"Hello?" I called out into the darkness. I felt stupid even saying the words out loud. I knew from horror films that calling out hello usually never resulted in the killer revealing themselves. But how else was I going to get this girl's attention?

_Oh is he looking for me? Edward, this way…_

I whipped my head to the right to see a flash of white dress in the forest. I followed it. The voice kept laughing as she made her way around the forest jumping from tree to tree.

 _If you want me come and catch me_.

Of course this was a game for her. I decided to think logically about the situation and figure out what the pattern of her movements were. We were just making our way around the perimeter of the forest. She wasn't luring me into the forest to my death. I hoped. She was keeping me close to Mike's house. But why?

Finally, I was able to figure out her next move and grabbed the trail of her dress. She turned back to look at me before tearing her dress and running off.

_Sorry Edward, not this time. Soon though. I promise._

I looked down at the shred of dress in my hands. So close. Although when she turned around and I saw her face I thought she looked familiar. She had long wavy blonde hair, blue eyes and her lips were a bright shade of red. If anything, she could be Rosalie's double…

I stuffed the piece of material in my pocket and went back into the house. Alice, Rosalie and Bella had set everything else up by the time I had returned. When they asked where I had gone I told them I went to help Emmett and Jasper. I don't think they believed me but they didn't ask questions either. I walked around the upstairs of the house inspecting the damage we had done.

There was a bucket of unidentifiable liquid on the top of Mike's door, there was hair dye in his shampoo, his new clothes were laid out, his room was a mess (not that that had much to do with us, Mike lived like a pig), there was egg in his shoes and computer and we were about to head downstairs to cause more damage when Mike called out Bella's name. He looked like he was having a wet dream. About my girlfriend. Lovely.

"Oh my God! I have an idea!" Alice squeaked. She took out a camera and left it on a tripod next to Mike's bed to tape his wet dream. I'm not sure what her plans were with the video but I'm sure it would come in handy one day. We laughed and headed downstairs to begin the rest of our work.

"Okay so after a little stalking I found out that Mike normally doesn't eat breakfast unless his mommy has left him some. So I think we can use that to our advantage. Let's make him some breakfast." Alice smiled heading to the kitchen.

"You guys can do that, because if anything I'll just be in your way." I said heading to the living room with Bella and some party decorations and other surprises.

**Emmett's POV**

Jasper and I got to the school and opened Eddie's classroom window. He purposely left it unlocked for us to get in. Jasper started to get to work on making a collage using Mike's underwear as I started to decorate the place with the photoshopped photos of Mike and Bella.

"Oh my God." Jasper said while he was looking through the bag of Mike's underwear.

"What?" I asked. Was there something wrong with the underwear? If there was I didn't want to know. I mean Mike doesn't seem like the cleanest of people so who knows what was going on in that bag.

"He has his name on them! And some of them are very…revealing?" Jasper held up a leopard print thong. I burst out laughing.

"Does Mike have some weird fetish we don't know about?"

"That, or his Queen Bee girlfriend does. I don't even want to know." Jasper flung the thong at me.

"Gross!" I lifted the thong and put in Eddie's desk. I'm sure he would appreciate it at a later date.

When we were finished I couldn't help but feel proud of the work Jasper and I had done. However, I couldn't help but feel like something was missing. I turned to Eddie's computer and started to make a poster that said 'I hate Jessica'. I took a photo of Jessica from Facebook and drew devil horns and a moustache on it. I thought it would be the perfect thing to add to the chaos. An angry ex-girlfriend.

"Do you think that's everything?" I asked Jasper as we packed our supplies up.

"I think so, I also super glued Mike's stool to the ground and went around to stuff his locker with condoms. When it bursts open it's going to start blaring Like a Virgin."

I laughed. "Perfect! Let's go see how the others are doing." I headed out the window back into the night.

"Emmett!"

I turned to see a blonde woman sitting up in a tree next to the school. How did she know my name?

"Emmett?" This time I turned around to see Jasper looking at me. "Why are you just standing there? We gotta go!"

I looked back up in the tree and the girl was gone. But she had left what looked like a note. "Yeah, I know, you go on without me I forgot something."

Jasper ran on but I jumped up to the tree to get the message.

_Tell your brother he owes me a dress. – S_

I didn't recognise the handwriting. I didn't really have time to think about it either. The sun was coming up and we had to go meet everyone back home. So I stuck the message in my pocket and ran to catch up with Jasper. Was that Edward's stalker chick? Why did Edward owe her a dress?

**Edward's POV**

_**Hey Bro, everything is set up at school. See you at home. We need to talk. – Em** _

I looked down at the text on my phone.  _We need to talk_. That's weird. Emmett never needed to talk.

"Emmett just texted. They've finished up at school and are headed home."

"Okay, well we're almost finished here. You should take Bella home. She's a little bit tired." Rosalie gestured towards where Bella had fallen asleep.

I smiled and lifted her into my arms. She was covered in paint and was still holding a paintbrush in one hand. "I'll see you guys back at home."

"Wait, before you go. Tell Alice why it would be a really good idea if she stayed here."

I sighed. I didn't like choosing sides when it came to my sisters. But we needed someone to stay here so we could execute our plans. We just hadn't decided who that should be.

"No! Why do I have to do it? He thinks you're hotter than me. So YOU have to do it." Alice argued.

"But if  _I_ do it you know I'm just gonna send him your way."

"Yeah but I just think it'd be funnier if you- "

"Girls!" I exclaimed. They turned to look at me and Bella stirred in her sleep. We stayed silent for a minute until Bella went back to sleep. "How about this? Heads, Rosalie stays, tails, Alice stays. Deal?"

They nodded and Rosalie tossed a coin.

"HA! I so saw that coming." Alice smiled.

"Yeah whatever psychic pixie." Rosalie sighed. "Looks like I'm staying. See you guys at school."

"Later," Alice ran off before Rosalie could force her to stay. And I headed off to Bella's house to put her to bed. As we left we heard Rosalie groan as Mike's alarm clock began to ring. This was going to be a good day.


	18. Don't Mess With The Cullens

**Mike's POV**

I sighed when I heard my alarm go off at seven. I hated getting up for school but then I remembered that I got to see Bella at school. She may be with Cullen but it's only a matter of time before she realises what a freak he is. Soon she'll want to be with a real man like me. After lying in bed for a few more minutes checking my phone of messages – there were about 50 text messages and voicemails from Jessica asking to get back together – I got up and headed to the bathroom.

When I got out of the shower feeling refreshed I went back into my room to get dressed. Something was different about it but I couldn't quite figure it out. It looked messier than before. Or maybe it had always looked like this? I definitely didn't remember having as much toilet paper in my room before I went to sleep. Maybe I was sleep walking again. I fought my way through the toilet paper and got dressed. I didn't have time to think about the mess of my room, especially when I was going to be late for school again. Mom had left out some clothes for me which was nice, she stopped doing that for me when I was 14 so she must have been sucking up to me for something.

I threw the clothes on and stuck my shoes on and took a few steps before I realised there was something in them. Gross. I tried to look around for another pair of shoes but couldn't find any. Great, looks like I was going to school with icky shoes. Wouldn't be the first time. As I walked out of my bedroom and closed the door I felt some sticky, gooey liquid drop down over me. So much for that shower. What the hell was going on here?

I sighed and wiped my stuff out my eyes and went back to the bathroom. I didn't have time for another shower so I tried to scrub off as much of the stuff as I could at the sink. Whatever it was, was not coming off. Fabulous. I started to think I should just take the day off school.

Once I had gotten to the bottom of the stairs I took another look in the hallway mirror at myself and grimaced. My hair was bright pink – I'm not sure if that was a result of the stuff that hit me when I left my bedroom – but it wasn't coming out, I had little bits of white gooey stuff on my clothes which looked a lot like cum and I was wearing the weirdest hippie outfit which I'm pretty sure was for girls. I decided then and there I was not going to school. I'll just stay home. No one will miss me.

"Morning," A sweet voice called from the living room. I hesitantly walked into the room to find Edward's SISTER lying on the couch wearing my shirt and nothing else. The room was trashed with party decorations and alcohol bottles everywhere. Did I have a party last night and not remember? Mom must've found out and is pranking me by making me wear this hippie shit to school. Fuck.

"H-hi," I said trying to look Edward's sister in the eye. She was so hot. I forget which one of his sisters it was but I must've been dreaming because there's no way someone that beautiful was here last night at  _my_ house party. "What are you doing here?"

She laughed. I loved the sound of her laugh. It turned me on just hearing it. Fuck. "You must've drank too much. You don't remember last night?"

I shook my head. What happened last night?!

"Maybe this will jog your memory?" She started to moan loudly, moving her hands up and down her body. Oh my God. I SLEPT WITH CULLEN'S SISTER.

"You and me had sex?"

"Mmm-hmm. And Alice. Don't tell Emmett and Jasper." She giggled. "Before I forget, Alice wants to see you today. She has a surprise." I watched as the blonde goddess gathered up her clothes.

"Can you tell me what else happened last night besides…whatever we did?" I swallowed hard. There was no way this happened.

"Well…you threw a major party and everyone was invited. Apart from Edward of course. It was nothing short of the best party of the year and you know one thing lead to another and we…" She sighed remembering what was possibly the best night of my life. I can't believe I can't remember any of this. "Anyway, Bella was here and she was totally all over Eric which was surprising. I thought her and my brother were forever. Oh! And this is the best part," she lifted up the bottom of the shirt she was wearing to show me a tattoo on her thigh. It said 'Mike and Rose 4 Ever' in a heart. WHAT? "You have one too! It was for a dare; I didn't think you'd do it but you proved me wrong."

Rose lifted my shirt to reveal a tattoo on my chest. How did I not see that in the shower this morning? I backed away from Rose and sat down trying to remember something – anything from last night. All I remember was going to bed early because Mom brought home one of her dates. Which makes no sense because then how did I throw this raging party?

"Babe are you okay? You look a little pale." Rose knelt down in front of me taking my face into her hands. A beautiful girl on her knees in front of me…surely I would have remembered if that had happened last night right?

"Prove we had sex. I know for a fact your whole family hates me. Why would we have sex?" I demanded.

She smiled and leaned up to kiss me. But it was more than a kiss. It was practically a make out session. "Do you believe me now?" Rose smiled as she pulled back. I nodded and watched as she put on her shoes and headed for the door. "Well I gotta go and change before school but I'll see you later." She blew me a kiss and left me alone in the living room.

I looked around the empty room, trying to think of some explanation as to what happened last night. I took my phone out of my pocket and decided to check Facebook. If I did have the party of the year last night, then someone must have posted about it…but there was nothing. Maybe I was being pranked? As I was scrolling down my feed a phone alarm went off telling me I had five minutes to get to school.

I sighed. Did I really want to go to school after everything that had happened this morning? As I considered going back to my room and hiding away forever I got a text from Alice, Edward's other sister, and she wanted to see me at school. How did she get my number? I texted back that I would meet her there soon and decided to head out to school.

I needed to get to the bottom of this mysterious party. And the only way to do that is talk to people who were apparently there.

When I got out of my car at school Angela came over and started snapping pictures,

"Ang, could you not do that today?" I said putting my hands up to hide from her lens.

"Sorry I need pictures of you for the yearbook. All the ones I had of you disappeared from my computer." She snapped a few more pictures before stepping back to actually look at me. "What are you wearing?"

"Don't ask." I stormed past her and headed towards Alice's locker where she was waiting. I still can't believe I managed to score with her and her sister last night. Everyone agrees they are the hottest girls in the school that aren't cheerleaders. And they hate me. So how did I end up getting with both of them?

As soon as she saw me she walked over and slapped me across the face. Hard. "Ow! What was that for?" I rubbed the side of my face. She was small but she was strong.

"First off, you didn't call me to invite me to your party last night, I had to hear from my sister. How rude. Second, you called me Bella several times when we had sex which I tried to ignore but now I think about it I really should've called you out on that sooner. And third, I know you were way more into Rosalie than you were to me last night. So I'm pretty pissed off with you right now." Alice explained and not quietly either.

"So you called me into school today just so you could yell at me?"

"Yes, and also to expose you for being such an awful guy. I mean can't you see? I'm IN LOVE WITH YOU. And yet you ignore me." Alice started to tear up. Now I knew everyone was staring at us and several people had taken their phones out to film us.

"Oh…." Cullen's sister was in love with me? Since when?

"Oh my God! It was so obvious! But now I realise it was some joke to you. Fine. I'm done. But know this, you might want Bella but newsflash she doesn't want you and deserves way better. You have no idea what you're giving up by being in love with a girl that doesn't want you. Not that any girl will want you when I'm through with you. Not even Jessica." Alice slapped me again before running off to the toilets.

There was silence in the hallway as I tried to take in what just happened. I must be dreaming because there is no way any of this is real. A few seconds later and the bell rang and people began to move to go to class. I sighed as I realised my first class of the day was Edward's. Did I even want to face him after the scene that just happened between me and his sister?

Before I could think about walking out of school to go home and hide in shame, Edward stepped out of his classroom and called me into class. Fuck. I could not catch a break today.

"So I hear you slept with  _both_ my sisters last night." Emmett said as I took my seat.

"Y-yeah that's what I hear too."

"Of all the girls to sleep with in the school, why my sisters?"

"I-I don't know. Because they're hot?"

The next thing I know I'm on the floor with Emmett hovering over me. I think he punched me, I couldn't be sure, I just knew I hurt everywhere. "Well you should have thought about that before you decided to pop both their cherries. They are both heartbroken that you would tease both of them like that. So you'd better stay away from them or you'll end up with way worse." Emmett went back to his seat.

I stayed on the floor for a few seconds before making an attempt to sit up. What had I gotten myself into? "MIKE!" Jessica's shrill voice came from the back of the classroom. I stood up and looked over to where she was standing. The room was covered with pictures of me and Bella photoshopped together and right in the middle was a giant poster saying how much I hated Jessica and never loved her. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS!"

"Wow, wow, wow. I did NOT do that!" I think I would've remembered that. Even if I didn't remember anything else from last night I definitely think I would have remembered breaking into the school in the middle of the night. More importantly I think I would have remembered making a poster like that about Jessica.

"LIAR! Of course this was you! Who else could it have been?"

"Fuck it. Yeah it was me. So what? What are you going to do about it? Break up with me? You've already done that. And while we are at it does anyone else want to take a hit at me? I mean surely I've done something to each and every one of you to make you hate me. So if you have something to say then please say it." I sat down and prepared for the abuse I was about to be subjected to. If this really was a dream, I hoped I would wake up soon.

"Mike," Edward spoke up then. Oh no. I can only imagine what he was going to say.

"What?" I hissed.

"Do you think it would be possible to remove your underwear and pictures down from my walls?" Underwear? I took another look around the room. My underwear was hanging around the room like bunting. Wonderful.

"Later,"

"OMG Mike you're on YouTube!" Bella exclaimed turning to me and shoving her phone in my face. It was a video of me in my footie pyjamas sleeping…and having a wet dream about Bella.

"Ugh," I turned back around to my desk and put my head down. This could not get any worse. Until it did. Edward walked over and left a note on my desk before starting to teach for the day. I looked up long enough to read it before slamming my head back down on the desk. Fuck my life.

_Mike,_

_I hope you've learnt your lesson. Don't mess with the Cullens._

_Lots of love,_

_Edward, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Bella. x_


	19. Detention

**Edward's POV**

That day in class Mike was pissed off. More than pissed off and he wasn't being quiet about it either. Any time I had something to say to him he would come back with something even worse and by the end of class he was ranting about how unfair it was that my family got everything and the rest of the school didn't. It was quite entertaining to say the least.

"Are you finished?" I asked after a few more minutes of Mike's rant. By this time, I had stopped teaching. No one wanted to learn when Mike and I were having some kind of showdown.

"Hell no Edward I'm just getting started. You guys think you're so much better than us when the truth is you're not. You're actually just like us just richer and better looking. Which makes you think you can get away with anything. But you can't. Look at this shit that you did to me. I'm going to make you pay Cullen, if it's the last thing I do I swear to God."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said staring blankly at him.

"Are you serious? You can't honestly sit there acting all perfect as if you and your family didn't set all this up. The house party, the tattoo, my hair, this outfit. It was all you. I have this note to prove it." Mike held up the sheet of paper I had handed to him before class started.

"That piece of paper doesn't prove anything. It could be referring to anything."

"So you admit it? You did this to me?"

"I didn't admit to anything. Don't be so ridiculous Mike. You're obviously just having a bad day."

Mike started laughing hysterically. "Bad doesn't begin to describe the day I've had. And having you stand there judging me isn't making it any better. I bet you never have days like this do you Cullen? You're just so perfect and nothing bad ever happens to you. What's that like? To be able to do no wrong. To have all the girls fall all over themselves to impress some prissy hipster looking guy who wouldn't even give them the time of day. It must get boring. Is that why you pick on all of us peasants?"

"Mike has a point," Eric chimed in. "Cullen you are perfect and no one likes perfect. But I think there's more to you than that. You're not as perfect as you appear to be and it's only a matter of time before people realise that the Cullens aren't all that. I mean you might have Bella and the rest of the school fooled but I'm not. You're hiding something. And I don't trust it.  
"I just hope for Bella's sake she realises just how insane you really are before it's too late. Wouldn't want her to get caught up in all of your drama although it seems she's already in too deep."

"I'm sorry what?" Bella started. "The Cullens don't have me 'fooled'. I know exactly what I'm getting into. Don't act as though I'm helpless and can't defend myself. Just because I rejected you and Mike doesn't mean that I've been brainwashed. It just means I have common sense.  
"Edward on the other hand has been nothing but nice to me and his family have practically accepted me as one of their own. Maybe if you two stopped living in your own little world and talked to them you would see that." I was shocked, I had never seen Bella stand up for herself before and it was so  _sexy_.

That's when Mike and Eric started to talk over themselves trying to explain to Bella how they didn't mean to upset her but are just worried about her. So I decided to intervene. "Okay boys I think that's enough. Now I don't know if you are taking drugs or something but this is not normal behaviour. I'm giving you both detention for the scene you have just caused in class. There is no need for these random outbursts and I am concerned you both have anger management issues. So you are going to meet me after school so we can talk about the help we can get you."

The bell rang and everyone left the classroom. Mike and Eric didn't go quietly. Complaining that it was unfair for them to get in trouble but not Bella. I sighed gathering up my things. That class turned out to be more exciting than I thought.

"Hey Eddie, can I stay in detention too?" Emmett asked as we walked to our next class.

"If you really want to. Why? Do you have something planned?"

"No but I have a feeling this isn't something I want to miss."

"If you guys are staying how am I meant to get home?" Bella asked. I forgot I was her ride home.

"You're welcome to stay too Bella. I know it's not ideal but you can give the boys your own punishment. But if you'd rather just go home I'll get Alice or Rosalie to take you." I said.

"I'll stay. I'd rather be in detention than be forced to go shopping with your sisters."

"Awesome. I have a feeling detention is gonna be fun." Emmett smiled.

As Bella went on to class I held Emmett back to ask him why he needed to talk to me last night. "So what was your text about last night?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said we needed to talk?"

"Oh yeah, um some girl called my name when Jasper and I were leaving school. She was only there for a second and I didn't really get a good look at her but she left this." Emmett handed me a note. "You owe her a dress? Whatever that means."

"Thanks," I took the note and left before Emmett could ask me any more questions. So now Emmett knew about the mysterious girl. What is she planning? I sighed. Well looks like I was going to have to buy a dress. At least this way I can ensure I will see her again.

(***)

When I walked into my classroom for detention Mike and Eric were already there using their phones. I walked over and took both of their phones from them. They protested but I didn't listen as I put them into one of my desk drawers. When they realised I wasn't interested in hearing their appeal for their phones they shut up.

A few minutes of silence later and Emmett bounded into the room with Bella in tow.

"Sorry we're late Eddie, Bella had to tell Charlie she was staying late." Emmett said sitting down behind Mike and Eric. Bella pulled over a chair and sat next to me.

"So what do we do here?" Eric asked. He clearly had never been in detention before in his life.

"Well Mike can begin to remove his personal property off of the walls you can help him if you want." I began. "But if you don't want to help you can always write a two sided page apology to Bella and then one to me. And you can't repeat yourself over and over. It has to be a real heartfelt apology."

 _Fuck you Cullen. I don't need you telling me what to do._ Eric thought taking a file page out of his bag and starting to scribble his apology.

 _Stupid staples! Why would you STAPLE underwear to a wall? I will KILL the Cullens for doing this to me. I will find a way to make them pay_. Mike thought as he tried to pry his underwear off of a display board.

I smirked and Bella looked at me with a confused expression. "They're really pissed off." I whispered.

"Ugh I wish I could read minds!" Bella whispered back.

I laughed and took a piece of paper out of my desk and started to write down Mike and Eric's thoughts for Bella. We started to laugh and Emmett came over to see what was going on.

"Edward, can you not write like that? I can't read your stupid cursive handwriting!" Emmett complained.

"I'll tell you later." I smiled writing more things down. Emmett sighed and went back to his seat. Mike and Eric were wondering what could possibly be so entertaining. If only they knew…

"So I take it you've been planning this revenge for a while then." Mike said after a while. "Why though? What did I ever do that was so awful to you?"  _Maybe he's just a hateful asshole who likes to pick on people he sees as a threat. Either way I'm going to get him to confess to what he did to me._

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Don't act like you didn't have anything to do with this. It's just us here. You don't have to pretend."

"Pretend what? I'm not getting revenge for anything. But if you want to know why people in general just don't like you I could think of several reasons."

"Enlighten me then Cullen."

"Oh and while you're at it, maybe you could tell us why Bella doesn't like us." Eric added.

"Bella is sitting right here and can you herself." Bella said. "I don't like you guys because I never did. You both try too hard and it's embarrassing. Not to mention the fact you both had girlfriends. And for the first week I was at school you barely left my side. It was awful. I couldn't even go to the bathroom without being harassed by one of you. And there's nothing I hate more than someone who's clingy."

"I wasn't being clingy!" The boys said in unison.

"Yes you were, I almost filed a restraining order against both of you."

"Well boys there you have it. I hope you've learnt your lesson. It's not good to harass women. Especially ones that have the chief of police as their father."

"Yeah but that doesn't explain why you did all of this to me." Mike gestured to his clothes and hair.

"I told you we had nothing to do with that. But if we did we all had our reasons. It's not a secret that most of the school dislike you Mr Newton. The way you act with all of your jock friends thinking that you rule the school and do whatever you want. I know you made that speech earlier accusing me of being perfect and doing no wrong but you are exactly the same. You think that you are God's gift to the world and everyone should just do what you want because you're 'King Jock' but I have news for you, you aren't all that.  
"Maybe you should think about how your actions have consequences before doing something stupid. Like throwing a major party, sleeping with my sisters, deciding to wear that God-awful outfit to school." I explained.

"But this wasn't me! This was you! There was no party. I spoke to everyone in the cafeteria at lunch and no one said anything about attending any party last night. It was fake. And I sure as hell didn't do it because I would have remembered it. The only people who seem to know anything about any party are you and your family and so I'm thinking you had something to do with it."

"Like I said before, you have no proof."

"Trust me Cullen, I'll get proof. And this note you handed me is only the beginning."

"Good luck with that. And just so you know, you might want to get a security system installed. It is way too easy to break into your house." I smirked.

"I knew it."

"Eric, you can go now. You've served your time."

Eric got up and grabbed his phone from me leaving his paper behind and mouthed 'loser' at Mike before he left the room. Mike slammed his fists down on his desk and slumped down into his chair. By this time most of the underwear was removed from the walls, the photos had been torn down but the 'I hate Jessica' poster was still hanging.

"Someone is going to believe me that you did this."

"No they won't. What they will believe is that you were too intoxicated at your own party to remember having one in the first place. If anything the school will want to expel you for all of the damage you have caused to their property."

"What damage?"

"The underwear, photos, your locker."

"Oh so now I'm probably gonna get expelled too? Well ain't that icing on the cake. Fuck it all."

"You know none of this would have happened if you had just left us alone like everyone else." Emmett started. "I mean you used to be so popular before your breakdown today. People actually used to like you until they realised you were crazy."

"Shut up. I'm not crazy. Besides if I'm taking Cullen down I'm taking you with me. I want revenge for the punch to the face earlier." Mike turned to stare at Emmett.

"You deserved it. No one sleeps with BOTH my sisters on the SAME night and pits them against each other for your attention."

"That's not what happened and you know it."

"How would you know? You were out of it."

"How do you know?"

"I was at the party. The only person who wasn't there was Edward. Remember? I'm worried you have short term memory loss."

Mike sighed. "Maybe I am crazy."

"I think you need help." I got up and handed Mike a leaflet for a mental health facility. "I think these people will be able to give you the treatment you need."

Mike ripped the leaflet into tiny pieces. "That was your plan all along huh? To make me seem insane and send me away? Good luck with that because it's not happening. If anything it's you that needs sent away."

"I'm not the one that doesn't remember having a party."

"There was no party!" Mike yelled.

There was silence as we heard footsteps come down the hall. Mike froze as the principal walked into the room and pulled Mike out by his collar.

As soon as he left Emmett and I high fived.

"Am I missing something?" Bella looked confused.

"Last night, Jasper hacked into Mike's computer and found some very interesting…video journals. They were about Mike confessing his true feelings about the school and the principal. They were…colourful to say the least. It's safe to say Mike will be gone for a long time."

"You're awful." Bella laughed. "I love it!"


	20. Operation: Take Mike Down!

The next day in class Bella and Emmett were waiting with me for everyone else to arrive. Emmett came over to me to ask if he could teach the class today. I don't know why he would want to each them. After all, this was my torture I thought he would want me to suffer through it alone. Still, one day off teaching wouldn't be so bad…

"Please Eddie, can I? Please?" He begged.

"Fine but if this blows up in your face don't blame me!" I sighed.

"I won't. Thanks Eddie!"

I began to regret it from the moment I agreed to it. As much as I didn't want to teach the class, I had a feeling that what Emmett was going to teach them was not going to be good. Not that anything to do with stalking is 'good' but at least I was trying to teach them something useful. Who knows what Emmett was about to unleash?

When everyone else had arrived I sighed as Emmett shared his thoughts with me on what he was going to teach the class. This was not going to go well but at this point I didn't care. I had bigger problems to worry about.

Like a mysterious stalker girl who wants me to buy her a new dress…when and where was I going to get one without people asking questions? Although maybe then they will stop treating me like I'm insane and hearing voices. Emmett knew about her, but that wasn't enough. I needed to find out who this girl was and why she was harassing me.

Once the class had begun to settle down I stood up to break the news. "Okay everyone, today I have decided to let Emmett teach the class. He is very enthusiastic about the subject and wanted to get involved. I am sure you will treat him with the utmost respect, just as you respect me."

_I hate Cullen for what he did to me. I can't believe he sent those videos to the principal! And where did he get those photos? I DON'T REMEMBER TAKING THOSE! Ugh and no one believes me about the party that didn't happen. I don't even have the note anymore because it flew out of my car window when I was driving. And this morning my mom decided it'd be best if I go to rehab…ugh…oh I'm here. Great. Let's see what hell Cullen is going to put me through today._

I smirked as Mike pushed open the door and sat down. I was surprised to see him back. I didn't think the principal would let him after everything that had happened recently. Great. Looks like I was going to have to resort to plan B to make sure Mike stayed away for good. I spent a lot of time working on another plan to take Mike down and make sure he was gone forever. I was surprised at how dark I could really be sometimes but nobody bothered me quite like Mike Newton. I was going to get rid of him one way or another…

Jessica and Eric immediately tried to interrogate Mike about the punishments he was going to have to endure for the next few months. Emmett looked at me for permission to start the class and stop them from talking, I nodded and he stood up and walked to the front of the classroom.

"Okay so I had this idea last night. Let's see how good your stalking is. This week we are going to do a little experiment. I know what you're thinking, we're just going to go to the mall again but I have a better idea. So you know the way  _some_ of us sneak into people's bedrooms at night to take pictures?" Emmett looked directly at Mike. "I say we see how sneaky you can really be. I want everyone to sneak into someone else's bedroom and steal something. I'm not saying you should full on rob the place, just take one small thing the person won't notice is missing. Then bring it back here and we can do a little show and tell. When you show the item I want to know how you got it and why you took it. After that you can put the item back."

"What has this got to do with stalking?" Mike asked.

"Everything. It takes real skill to sneak into someone's room, steal something, and get out. Like I said it just has to be a small thing. And don't just ask someone to give you something from their room I want real stalking going on here. Take photographic evidence if you have to."

"How long do we have to do this?" Eric asked.

"You have until the next class. Now get started!"

I sighed. What Emmett was going to have these kids do was borderline illegal. We should not be encouraging teenagers to break into people's houses and steal things. What was I going to do when the principal comes for me if people get arrested? What will Chief Swan think of his daughter being in a class that encourages people to break the law?

Emmett sat down and sent me a thought in the midst of my panicking:  _Hey, you're so lucky you have Bella. I bet she wants to stalk you. Anyway, I was thinking of doing Mike again what do you think?_

Since I couldn't reply back to him telepathically, I decided to send him a text:

**Edward: Hey Em, good idea. But don't you think it's a bad thing to teach teenagers that it's okay to break into houses and steal stuff? I feel like you might have to rethink the plan.**

**Emmett: Oh come on Eddie, nothing about this class is really legal…**

**Edward: Well if someone gets arrested it's your responsibility to bail them out and explain it to their parents and the principal.**

**Emmett: That's fine by me. Anything else you want to yell at me for?**

**Edward: No, but I actually thought of a plan to get Mike sent away for good.**

**Emmett: What do you mean?**

**Edward: What if we sent him to the crazy house?**

**Emmett: Wow, are you sure? I mean we put him through a lot lately….**

**Edward: Yes, I'm sure. I want to make sure he never comes back.**

**Emmett: So what's the plan?**

**Edward: First of all, we need to get everyone in school to start talking about the 'wild party' that Mike had the other night. Convince Mike that the party actually happened. It shouldn't be too hard; he was already starting to believe it might have happened the last day in class. Then we need Rosalie and Alice to flirt with Mike and then fight over him. Really get them to overreact. Jasper can then use his influence on emotions to make Mike feel really insecure all the time. And then I will maybe slip something into his food, add to the paranoia. By the end of the week Mike will be blabbering like an idiot saying the Cullens are out to get him and will be sent away for a long time.**

**Emmett: Woah man that's dark. I kind of like this evil side of you. Shall I let Bella in on the plan?**

**Edward: Sure. But I won't want to her to be involved this time. There's too much of a risk for her if her father finds out what's going on.**

**Emmett: Good call.**

I smiled at Emmett and then looked back down at my phone to see that I had received a text message from Alice. She must've had a vision about my plans to take Mike down.

_**Alice: OMG I just saw your evil plan and it looks like it'll work! :) I'm just surprised that you came up with it. It's a little bit extreme but if it means Mike will be gone for good then I'm all for it. Rosalie might need some convincing though…you know she hated that fake tattoo stuff…** _

_**Edward: And you're sure we're not going to get caught?** _

_**Alice: Positive. I have a cover all figured out.** _

_**Edward: Good. Thanks for the future insight Alice. :)** _

_**Alice: Anytime! Oh and why the hell does Emmett want to do that ridiculous assignment? I heard him announce it from my class. And I'm sitting down the hall. He's pretty loud.** _

_**Edward: No idea but it'll be fun to see the results.** _

_**Alice: Well whatever…just make sure no one gets arrested. Anyway, gotta go inform the rest of the group about our plans! Ttyl x** _

I stopped replying to Alice after that and sat back and relaxed until class was over. Everyone was busy talking about where they were going to break into for their assignment or were on social media on their phones. Mike wasn't doing either of those things, in fact I'm pretty sure he was sleeping.

When we left the class Bella came over so she could find something to bring for show and tell. Then we all went to Bella's house to finalise the details of our plan to take down Mike. We decided to do it at Bella's house because according Alice, Charlie was going to be out at work most of the time so no one would disturb us there. It also meant we were out of hearing range of our vampire parents, who would kill us if they knew what we were doing. They were okay with us playing a few harmless pranks on someone, but sending someone to a mental institution was definitely crossing the line.

Alice started to work right away by texting Mike messages from an anonymous number. Rosalie waited a while before starting to call Mike over and over. Anytime Mike picked up she would start proclaiming her love for him. They knew their part of the plan well.

Jasper practiced manipulating emotions on Emmett. It was something that we always found entertaining but Esme and Carlisle didn't appreciate. They didn't think it was right for Jasper to get to decide how people were feeling. The rest of us found it very entertaining, especially Jasper. In particular, he liked to use Emmett to practice on. He was the most dramatic out of all of us so it was quite a show to watch him go from fine, to paranoid to hysterical.

Getting Bella to agree to the plan turned out to be a lot harder than expected.

"Edward you can't do that to Mike!" Bella complained.

"Why not?" I asked. I really thought she'd be on board.

"Because it's insane. I mean I want Mike locked up as much as the next person but I can't let you drug him."

"Bella it's going to be okay. You don't have to be involved. I just want you to be aware of the plan. Besides, once Mike is gone for good things will go back to normal. And we will stop making crazy plans to destroy people. We're normally not like this."

"Somehow I have hard time believing that…"

I pulled her into my arms and turned on the vampire charm. "I promise you this is the first and last time we have ever done something this elaborate. Normally I would be against drugging people too but it might be the only way to ensure Mike is taken down for good."

"Damn dazzling vampire." Bella muttered, I laughed and kissed the top of her head. "Fine, but if you get caught I can't help you."

"That's fine, we're not asking you to help. Just don't tell anyone about the plan."

"I won't."

(***)

That night Alice called Mike to see if he would meet her for drinks. He was hesitant to it at first after the whole slapping incident but he eventually agreed. On the date, I was able to give Alice the pills she needed to slip into Mike's drink. And Operation 'Take Mike Down' was set in motion.

(***)

**Alice's POV**

The next day I was waiting at my locker for Mike to walk by. I was so excited because I've always wanted to fight a girl over a guy. Even if it was an act and it was over Mike of all people. When Mike walked by I stopped him in the middle of the hallway so everyone would see us.

"Hey babe!" I smiled and kissed him. He looked back dazed and clearly hungover. "I had a lot of fun last night."

"A-Alice?"

"That's me! So what's up?"

"I-I…nothing."

"Are you okay? You don't look so good…then again you did drink a lot last night…" I started feeling him up as I was trying to figure out what was wrong with him. As I was doing this I signalled for Rosalie to make her move.

"You bitch," Rosalie said standing behind Mike staring at me. "I thought I told you to stay away from him. He's mine!"

"Well too bad because he clearly doesn't want you."

"R-Rosalie?" Mike said still dazed.

"Hey baby it's me." Rosalie put her arms around Mike trying to pull him away from me. "Get. Your. Hands. Off. Him."

"You can go to hell he's mine." I tugged Mike to pull him closer to me.

"Think again pixie bitch."

We both let go of Mike and pushed him against the lockers a little harder than necessary and walked up to each other. Rosalie looked me up and down before slapping me across the face.

"That's for going behind my back and taking him out last night."

I slapped her back. "That's for thinking he was yours."

It didn't take long for us to become more physical and soon Emmett and Edward were prying us off one another. We winked and Emmett walked over to Mike to ask what the fighting was all about.

Phase one complete. This was going to be a very, very fun plan.


	21. Alice's Party Planning Addiction

**Edward's POV**

A couple of weeks went by and Mike was living in hell. Yet he still came to my class happy as can be and ready to do whatever I told him to do. There was nothing I could make him do that was going to tear him down which was very strange. Why hadn't he given up already?

We needed to do something because this was taking too long. Maybe if we got him caught with drugs in his system…Jasper had been trying really hard to manipulate Mike's emotions when he could. Since he could only do it when he was close to Mike he didn't get the chance very often and sometimes it would backfire and everyone started to feel paranoid. So Mike was mostly feeling normal…unless you heard his thoughts.

They were relatively the same as before, about how he hated me and my family, how much he still loved Bella and how hot the new French teacher was. He was also apparently planning some sort of plan to take us down but I knew that wasn't going to work.

I think Mike coming to my class everyday acting sweet as can be was part of his plan. And while it does annoy me, it's not enough to make me snap. He was going to have to try a lot harder than that to take me down.

Emmett suggested that we should give Mike stronger drugs with really bad side effects or something. It was a huge risk considering we shouldn't really be drugging him in the first place but we decided to give it a shot.

We were waiting for class to start and Mike showed up early. He had been coming to class earlier and earlier – probably trying to escape Alice and Rosalie who were still fighting over him. He took a seat and Emmett handed Bella a bag.

She still didn't want to be involved in our plan but this time we begged to her to. There was no way that Mike was going to take drugs from either one of us so Bella was our best bet. She reluctantly agreed after I promised her I'd take her on a tour through the woods up in the trees.

"Hey Mike," Bella smiled cheerfully.

"Hi Bella," Mike mumbled. The only thing the drugs we were giving him now were doing were making him feel a little bit sleepy. He seemed to be able to fight it off well for the most part.

"You look really down. Do you want some 'uppers'?"

"What like the drug?"

"Yeah they have loads in the evidence locker at the police station and I managed to get some. Want one?"

"Didn't take you for the druggie type Bella. Although hanging out with Cullen I'm not surprised you need something like that. So…can I only get one? What's the limit?"

"I don't know…my cousin had like five one time and was totally out of it. But I don't know if it was the drugs or because of something else he was on."

"Gimmie three."

Bella handed him the capsules and Mike put them in his mouth and swallowed.  _This better do something to bring up my mood. The school want me to see a therapist about depression. And I hate talking about my feelings._ Mike thought. Too bad he didn't know the real effect of these drugs. Soon he was going to start telling his deepest darkest secrets to the class…

Halfway through the lesson Mike had begun talking about this awesome party that Emmett and Bella convinced him he should have. They told him before class it had to be better than the one he had a few weeks ago. They also told him that he should take full credit for it so he could become popular again. The party is where we were going to have Mike taken down. Alice had already seen what would happen if Mike went through with the party and it seemed like the perfect way to go.

"This party is gonna be so cool and I think I'm gonna try and get Jedward to perform." Mike said.

"Ew, John and Edward? Ugh no. They are horrible." Jessica sighed.

"I can't believe you just said that. What's wrong with Jedward?"

"Everything. Look Mike if you want a cool party you better let me do it."

"No way, I'm not letting my ex do anything. We're over. Besides, I have to do it myself if I'm going to get popular again."

"Fine have a lame party. I bet the only reason your last party was good was because you got help from the Cullens."

"There was no party the last time. The Cullens made that up. Besides, what do the Cullens know about throwing parties?"

"Oh you didn't go to their New Year's party I forgot…it was amazing. You really should have went. I know they're all weird and you hate them and everything but they sure know how to throw a party."

Mike thought about it for a while and then asked me at the end of class if we would help him plan his party. I was shocked. Mainly because I knew he still hated us. Did he really want our help planning a party?

"You guys owe me for what you did to me." Mike insisted.

"Fine I'll do it. On one condition." I said.

"What?"

"You take credit for  _everything_."

"Well duh. If anyone finds out I got help from you freaks they wouldn't come now would they?"

"No I suppose not. Just stay out of our way and let us do our thing."

"Whatever,"

When I told Alice the news she was ecstatic. It didn't matter who's party it was as long as Alice got to be a part of it she was thrilled. She loved planning parties. She had begun planning it ever since we staged the party at Mike's house a while back. She was going to use the plans for the next party we had at our house but then decided they would be much better if used for Mike's party. I had to tune her thoughts out when she started talking about what type of streamer to get.

"I can't believe we have to help Mike plan this party." Emmett sighed.

"HA!" Alice snorted. "You think I'm going to let any of you interfere with my plans? I'm taking this into my own hands. I can't believe Mike didn't come to me with this."

"Maybe because you're a crazy psycho who claims to be in love with him?" I suggested.

"Oh right, that. But even he knows I throw good parties and I find it an insult he came to you before me."

"Jasper please control your wife."

"Do you think if I could we'd all be forced to wear what she wants?" Jasper gave me a look.

"True," I sighed no one can stop Alice from getting her way.

"Wait…what? Jasper and Alice are married?" Bella asked.

Rosalie laughed. "Oh Bella. You still have so much to learn."

"Yes Alice and Jasper are married, as are Rosalie and Emmett. It's just not something we advertise since everyone thinks we're adopted siblings." I explained.

"Yes you do! Jessica totally knows Rosalie and Emmett are a thing. And because she knows that Jessica is spreading rumours that Rosalie is a slut who is cheating on Emmett with Mike." Bella said.

"THAT BITCH SAID WHAT?!" Rosalie yelled.

"Oops…"

I laughed as Rosalie stormed out of the room and slammed the door.  _JESSICA YOU LITTLE BITCH. I AM GONNA MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS!_ Rosalie thought as she ran in the direction of Jessica's house.

"Should someone stop her?" Alice said not looking up from a party decoration website.

"I'll do it," Emmett sighed rushing after his wife. "ROSIE PLEASE DON'T KILL HER!"

We all laughed as Bella's phone began to ring. When she answered it I could faintly make out Mike's voice on the other end.

"Yeah…uh huh…okay…sure…bye." Bella hung up the phone. "Mike wants us over there now. He has some things he wants to talk about. It's about the party."

"Why didn't you tell him we'd take care of everything?" Alice demanded. "Why does he get a say? Why does everyone always mess up my fun?"

"Alice, please calm down. It's not a big deal. Mike just has some questions I'm sure of it." I tried to reassure her.

"I see more than  _some questions_ …" Alice muttered as we left the house.

As we headed towards Mike's house I heard the familiar voice of my mysterious stalker. She wanted to know where her dress was. I'd been so busy with Mike that I hadn't had time to go dress shopping. I didn't even know how to get a message to this girl to explain to her I'd have the dress soon.

_I can see you're busy with something right now, so I'll give you time. Meet me outside Mike's house the night of his party. We can talk then._

And then she was gone. I sighed. I needed to deal with Mike before I could even begin to think about this mysterious woman. How was I going to cope with both of them on the same night?


	22. Pale Skinned, Golden Eyed Beauty

**Rosalie’s POV**

I stopped halfway to Jessica’s house when I heard Emmett call me. He came up to me and had that sincere look in his eyes like he didn’t want me to do anything I’d regret. But I had to, no one calls me a slut and gets away with it.

“No Emmett, not this time. You know I have to do this.” I said walking towards Jessica’s house.

“Please Rosalie try and be reasonable about this.” Emmett pleaded following me. “I think you should think about this first.”

“What do you think I’ve been doing here? Of course I’ve thought about this. Jessica has been annoying me ever since I met her and the rest of the cheerleaders are exactly the same. She disrespected me. Now I’m coming for her.”

“Rose I still don’t think you should. It’s bad enough we are going to be taking down Mike never mind taking out Jessica too.”

“There it is.”

“There what is?”

“You taking Edward’s side. Edward gets everything. It’s not fair.” I sat down at the edge of the forest and Emmett sat next to me. I was so sick of this being the ‘Edward show’. Why did we have to do everything he wanted to do? Why was he so special? Why was my husband spending more time with him than with me?

“What do you mean he gets everything?”

“He gets to teach his own class, get his revenge on someone and he gets…”

“He gets what?”

“A family. I know it sounds crazy but Bella’s human, so if Edward wanted to have a child he could. I don’t know how that would work but you know what I mean. He has the opportunity.”

“Rosalie that’s crazy.”

“No it’s not Emmett. Everyone has dreams and they may seem crazy to everyone else but to the dreamer it’s what they’ve always wanted. So what if I wanted to lash out because I don’t get exactly what I want? Would it really matter? Would anyone really miss that bitch?”

“That’s not the point. You need to find something else to channel your anger into. Besides Jessica is so not worth the time. Come on, we have to go meet the others at Mike’s house.”

“Oh of course, we’re back on Edward now.”

“I’m sorry I’ve been spending so much time with him. I promise to make it up to you. It’s just that Edward and I haven’t bonded like this before and I really like it. And just because I’m spending more time with him doesn’t mean I love you any less.” Emmett pulled me into his arms and kissed the top of my head.

“Fine, let’s go. But when this is all over you are not leaving my side for a long, long time. And Edward can go back to being a loner. I’m sick of him being the centre of attention.”

**Edward’s POV**

We got to Mike’s house and not long after Rosalie and Emmett joined us. _Don’t speak to her she’s pissed off with you._ Emmett thought. I nodded and knocked on Mike’s door.

“EDWARD FINALLY!” Mike said in a slurred voice. He’d been drinking. So maybe he did have a drinking problem. Maybe sending him away would be a good thing.

“Hi Mike,” I said.

“Come in! So which one of you is the leader of this shindig?”

We followed Mike into his living room and sat down. He had managed to clean it up after the “party” that we threw for him but there were still a few streamers hanging from the ceiling.

“Me!” Alice exclaimed. “I am so ready to plan this party. I feel like I was born for this job! Well this and shopping.”

“Cool, so Alice,” Mike lowered his voice. “I think I like you more than Rosalie.”

“Really? Oh how sweet!” Alice leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

“Ugh really?” Rosalie sighed. “I told you she always gets the guy.”

“No I don’t!”

“Yes you do! Don’t you remember when we were in Alaska?”

“That was different! How was I supposed to know that I looked like that super model?”

“Guys, this isn’t the time or place.” I reminded them. I could tell that this was just another one of their acts but I didn’t need it right now. We just needed to get this done as soon as possible.

“Okay Mike, what do you want us to do?” Bella asked turning to him.

“Everything. Basically whatever happened the other night but I want more. I need people to know I’m still relevant. You know, the same old Mike. But at the same time new and improved because I throw awesome parties.”

“Uh huh…” Alice said taking notes. She was taking this way too seriously. I even thought she was taking notes as a joke but her thoughts told me otherwise.

“Anything else?” Emmett asked.

“Hot girls. Lots of them. Not strippers or hookers because I want to be classy but you know, I need a lot of hot chicks to impress the football team. Those guys look up to me you know.”

“We’ll see what we can do.” I rolled my eyes but I saw Alice scribbling down the names of several escort services in the area. I did not need to be spending good money on feminine company for Mike’s party…

After a few more minutes of Alice questioning Mike about final details on the party, she wanted to know if there was a dress code, a theme, or a colour scheme and a lot of other things that most teenagers don’t consider when throwing a party, we finally escaped and were on our way home. Well I was, everyone else went off to do their own things which left Bella and I to have some alone time.

“Edward, do you think I would make a pretty vampire?” Bella asked playing with my shirt collar.

“What do you mean? You’re already perfect. Nothing to improve upon.” I kissed her forehead.

“You’re sweet. But you know what I mean. The women in your family have a certain aesthetic about them that makes them far more beautiful than the other girls at school. Will I be like that?”

“Of course you will. But you already hold that beauty as you are. Being a vampire doesn’t enhance that.”

“Cut the crap Edward. I know how I look. And I’m nowhere near as pretty as you think.”

“No you don’t. If only you could see yourself as I see you. Then you would understand.”

Bella sighed and I could tell that’s not what she wanted to hear. She never listened to me when I complimented her. Typical girl behaviour. We stayed silent for a while just enjoying each other’s company before I spoke again. “So you want to be a vampire?”

“Yes, I want to be with you forever. Will you let me?”

“I would, in a heartbeat…but…”

“But what? Edward, I don’t know why you’re hesitating about this?”

“I just think…”

“You just think what?”

“I don’t want you to make the wrong decision. This is something you can’t change if you don’t like it. Take Rosalie for example, she doesn’t want to be a vampire, she wanted a life and a family. And now there’s always going to be a part of her that resents Carlisle for making her what she is. I don’t want you to hate me, even just a little bit, for turning you. I couldn’t bare it. I don’t want you to regret this, you still have a choice.”

“Not anymore I have made my decision.”

“Can’t we wait a while?”

“A _while_ , yes. But not too long.”

“Okay thank you. I just need time.”

“Time?”

“I still have so much to learn about you. And this isn’t just something that affects me, the whole family is affected by this decision. And I don’t know how they would feel if I was to turn you.”

“Really? Because Esme and I were talking the other day and she would love for me to become part of the family.”

“I don’t think she meant she would be happy if you decided to throw your life away and become a monster…”

“Edward, that’s not it. You know I want to be with you forever. And if that means being a vampire then so be it.”

“Fine, but it’ll be a long time before any of us consider turning you into a vampire.”

“I hope it’s not too long.”

“We’ll see.”

(***)

**Rosalie’s POV**

When we had returned from Mike’s house, Emmett and I went on a walk to talk. He was still trying to talk me out of getting revenge on Jessica but he couldn’t. My mind was set. But I knew he would keep trying to change my mind, so I played along until we got back home. Then I went to see Alice. She had shut herself off in her room and was designing party concepts but I had to see her.

“This better be important. I’m planning a party.” Alice’s voice drifted through the door.

“Well if you were paying attention to the future then you would know this is important.” I said tapping my foot impatiently. I waited a few seconds before Alice set her pencil down and came to the door.

“I’m waiting.” Alice looked at me expectantly with her arms crossed over her chest.

“I want to get revenge.”

Without another word, Alice pulled me into her room and threw me into a chair. It still amazed me that someone so small like Alice could still have the strength of someone like Emmett. You could never underestimate the small, pixie girl.

“Revenge on who?”

“Jessica,”

“Hmmm…” Alice thought for a minute and then her eyes glazed over. I waited patiently for her to return to the present. “Simple but effective, we have a deal.”

“Thanks so much Alice.”

“No problem. Now go, I have work to do.”

I got up and left Alice to her work. She was only ever serious about two things, party planning and revenge. But sadly, her party planning seemed to take precedence over my revenge.

(***)

**Emmett’s POV**

As Rosalie and I were on our walk I overheard Bella and Edward’s conversation and it gave me a great idea.

“Emmett? EMMETT?!” Rosalie yelled at me.

“Wha-what?” I asked.

“Are you paying attention?”

“Of course. Now tell me again why Jessica needs to be punished?”

“Ugh, I knew you weren’t listening…”

I tuned Rosalie out again and I started to think more about Edward and Bella’s conversation. Rosalie had decided to drag me out on a walk so we could talk. At first I tried to use it to talk her out of getting revenge on Jessica but she wouldn’t listen to me. It had ended up that Rosalie was just telling me why Jessica needed to be “dealt with”. Which meant that she had made her mind up and I wasn’t going to be able to change it. No matter how many times I tried.

“Look Rose, I would love to talk more about this but can we go home? It’s clear neither of us are going to back down from our arguments right now. Maybe we could talk about it again soon. Maybe when you’ve thought it over a little bit more?”

“Okay, fine. I have to talk to Alice about something anyway.” Rosalie sighed.

“Wanna race?” I asked trying to lighten the mood.

“You’re on!”

We both dashed off to the house at full speed and Rosalie managed to beat me. This worried me. She never tried to win our races unless she was determined to get to the finish line. What did she have to talk to Alice about? I shook it off as I realised it was probably something to do with clothes and ran to Edward’s room…and almost ran back out again. Bella and Edward were making out. I never really thought my brother was into human contact, especially sucking the face off some girl.

“Gross get a room!” I yelled shielding my eyes. Bella sat up right, her face flushed.

“We are in a room…one that you shouldn’t have barged into. What do you want?” Edward asked sitting up.

“I need to talk to you. Alone. It’s about _class_.” I lied.

“O…kay? I’ll be right back Bella.” Edward stood up and followed me out into the hallway, closing his bedroom door behind him.

“So I was thinking,” I started. “I wanna change the bet a bit.”

“What now?” Edward sighed.

“I overhead your conversation with Bella and…if you don’t come up with at least one of your own stalking techniques then Bella should become a pale skinned, golden eyed beauty.”

“What?”

“You heard me. I know you have a plan to make her wait and stuff but that’s boring. She doesn’t want to wait so why make her? Time to improvise Eddie, you have a long time before the end of the school year. And it better be good, or they’ll be one less human around here. Good luck.” I patted him on the shoulder before leaving him alone in the hallway.

I knew it was cruel, but really I was doing them both favour. Bella wanted to be a vampire and so did Edward, he was just scared of what would happen if he did. And now he could have what he wanted sooner rather than later. That, or I would get a really fun stalking class with Eddie using his own devices. But either way it was gonna be fun. For me, anyway.

 


	23. Alice is a GLEEK

**Edward’s POV**

Bella stayed at our house that night. I was happy she was here but I couldn’t get what Emmett had said out of my head. This is not the way I wanted this to go. And I know everyone would be furious with me if I changed Bella because I lost a stupid bet. Especially _Chief Swan_.

Bella’s father wasn’t even happy about the fact Bella had a boyfriend and to tell him she was suddenly going to leave him without an explanation for her boyfriend would be the end of me. but I didn’t tell Bella that. I just wanted her to be happy and if she knew she’d never see her father again once she was a vampire it might change her mind. Which would probably be a good thing at this point but I was selfish and did eventually want her to become a vampire. I just wanted her to have some time before it happened.

“Edward?” Bella asked.

“Yes?” I replied, coming back to reality.

“Are you okay?”

 _Don’t blow our cover man!_ Emmett’s thoughts yelled at me. We were sitting in the living room under Esme’s orders. She didn’t want us to sit in our rooms all night so we were forced to sit in the living room every so often together to bond like real siblings. Even though we have probably bonded more the past few months than ever before. But still, we liked to keep our parents happy. If they were happy it meant they didn’t question us when we left the house at random times.

“Yeah I’m fine Bella. So, what’s the plan for tonight?”

“Um…we could sing!” Alice jumped up.

“Alice you know I don’t sing.” Jasper complained.

“Oh come on! We could be like Glee!”

“What’s Glee?” Bella asked.

Everyone groaned. Alice had recently developed an obsession with the TV show Glee. The rest of us refused to watch it, and if I heard the Glee version of Don’t Stop Believin’ one more time I was going to burn my sister’s room to the ground. But now that Bella had asked her about it, she wouldn’t shut up about it.

“Oh my God! Glee is this TV show about a Glee club in Ohio and they are like really sucky but then they get really good but they have to go up against a really tough Glee club called Vocal Adrenaline – and I LOVE V.A – but the Glee club loses. But it’s OKAY because they get another year! And I have to say I LOVE KURT! Me and Kurt could be like BFFs and go shopping and talk about guys. And I’d finally have a real GBF you know? Oh and then there’s Rachel who I really don’t like that much because she thinks she’s all high and mighty, the cheerleaders are the same and don’t even get me started on the jocks – “

“Okay thanks Alice, I think she gets it.” Emmett snapped.

“See what you did Bella? You set her off!” Rosalie complained.

I laughed and pulled Bella close to me. “It’s okay, she’ll stop soon. I hope.”

“Okay I’ll stop but we have to sing now! I’ll get the karaoke machine!” Alice ran out of the room. She came back a few minutes later with her karaoke machine and handed the microphones to me and Bella. I couldn’t believe this was actually happening.

“No Alice.” I said firmly handing her back the microphone.

“Please Edward! You have the best voice!” Alice begged.

“Yeah Eddie sing!” Emmett encouraged.

“Do I have to sing?” Bella asked.

“Yes!” Alice and Emmett said in unison.

“It’s a duet, you have to sing together.” Rosalie smirked.

“I know exactly what song they can sing.” Alice said and flicked through the songs until she landed on the right one.

_Total Eclipse of the Heart_

“They sung that on Glee?” Jasper asked.

“Uh, yeah! In the episode 'Bad Reputation' but I really wanted them to sing 'Bad Reputation' by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts because that was a cool song. But anyway Rachel and Jesse sang it and it was all sweet and really weird. OH! And Jesse  _was_ the lead singer for V.A but he dropped out to be with Rachel which is so SWEET and then they were like a big couple but then Finn came between that because he is all in love with Rachel too...oh and Finn is the star quarter back or at least he WAS but then he kind of gave up on football because it so wasn't worth it and then that was when he was back with Quinn – “

“Alice we’ll sing if you shut up.” I said pressing play on the remote.

While Bella and I were singing the room was silent. I loved hearing Bella sing, her voice was soft yet powerful. I couldn’t help but watch her, she glanced at me once or twice and blushed whenever Emmett cheered. It was a nice moment for us to share together. I almost forgot everyone else was in the room. Until Emmett got up and demanded it was his turn. He wanted to sing Highway to Hell with Jasper.

“I’m going deaf.” Bella laughed listening to Emmett and Jasper’s horrible singing.

“I know me too,” I laughed.

“Shut up Eddie!” Emmett yelled before going back to singing.

“I’m hungry, I’m gonna get something to eat.” Bella said getting up and walking towards the kitchen. I instinctively followed her, she stopped halfway there and turned to look at me. “Can I help you?”

“I can’t be away from you. Is that a bad thing?” I wrapped my arms around her.

“No, but I don’t like when you watch me eat. It makes me feel really self-conscious.” She removed herself from my arms and kept walking.

“Oh Bella I don’t watch you eat. I just want to make sure you don’t hurt yourself.”

“I am not that clumsy! I can cook without hurting myself. I do it all the time when I’m at home.” I still followed her into the kitchen regardless, she was so cute when she was mad.

When we got to the kitchen I sat behind the breakfast bar and watched Bella move around the kitchen. Esme had taken on the role of mother and bought food for the house so Bella could cook as she pleased. I was in a daze watching Bella, she looked so flawless as she made her way around the kitchen looking for ingredients. I suddenly had a vision of what our future could be like as she made her food. I shook my head to clear it, there was so much I wanted to give Bella that I couldn’t, including a real family. So I gave up on my thoughts.

But it didn’t take long until I had another scene brewing in my head. This time, Bella was moving around the kitchen as a vampire. She was still flawless and graceful but her skin had that familiar marble look and her eyes were golden, the sun hitting her skin to make her glow. Maybe what Emmett and Bella wanted wouldn’t be so bad, maybe Bella would be right for this life. But I still wasn’t ready for her to give up her humanity so soon.

“Edward give up. You know she’ll get what she wants. You won’t give her anything less.” Alice said coming to sit beside me.

“You _saw_?” I asked looking back over at Bella who was chopping up vegetables.

Alice nodded. “Either way, looks good. But you have to be careful.”

“I know,”

“It would be great if you guys didn’t talk about me like I wasn’t here.” Bella taking her food out of the oven and coming to sit next to us.

“Sorry Bella, just thinking about your future.” I said.

“Hmm…anything about me becoming part of the family?”

“Maybe,” I whispered in her ear.

“Ugh I can’t watch this.” Alice said getting out of her chair and going into the next room.

I laughed as Bella and I got up and went back to the living room. Alice had begun to watch Glee and so Emmett and Jasper were on Facebook.

“Bella come, I have so much to teach you!” Alice said patting the beanbag chair beside her. “Okay so this is the first episode of the new season, I hope you get into it. I mean I totally get it if you don’t but I want to show you how great this TV show can be.”

Bella sighed before going to sit next to Alice. I decided to sit with her to make the misery of listening to Alice a little less awful.

“Thank you,” Bella whispered and kissed my cheek.

We sat and watched Glee with Alice for the rest of the night. Well, until we ran out of episodes so Alice decided to take the laptop off the boys so she could find out more information on the show.

“Alice that’s not fair!” Emmett wailed.

“Life’s not fair. Man up Emmett!” Alice said shooing him away with her hand.

Emmett sighed and slumped down into one of the beanbag chairs. Bella was sleepy now and fighting to stay awake as she lay on my lap.

“Tired Bella?” Emmett laughed, poking her in the arm.

“Shut up Emmett. You’d be tired too if you had spent the night watching something that looked like High School Musical and Friends mashed up into one. Oh and listening to Alice’s commentary.” Bella pushed Emmett’s hand away and sat up.

“I think it’s time you get some sleep.” I said standing up and pulling Bella with me.

“What? No! It’s only…three in the morning.” Bella yawned again while checking her phone. “When did it get so late?”

“I don’t know. Time flies when you’re invested in a TV show.” Bella scowled at me and I laughed. “Come on Bella, you need to sleep. Alice has big plans for you tomorrow.”

“No! You’re leaving me again this weekend? You’re so mean! Where are you going this time?”

“I need to hunt. Sorry Bella.”

“Hunt? _Oh_.” Bella nodded. “I’ll miss you.”

“I know, but it’ll be okay. I’m sure you will have a lot of fun with Alice.”

“Yeah right.” Bella sighed. “Where are we going this time Alice?”

Alice closed the laptop and turned to face Bella. “I am taking you _everywhere_. I’m also going to teach you how to wear the clothes I bought because you haven’t been wearing them. You have the confidence inside you, I know you do. So just own it! Oh wait – I just realised I need to go hunting too.” Alice said as she checked her reflection in her phone. “It’s been a while.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means,” Alice sighed. “that the whole family is going hunting this weekend and you’ll have to amuse yourself until we come back. Oh and we probably won’t be in school on Monday because of the weather…”

“So you’re all leaving me for three days?”

“Well, you could always ditch school on Monday and hang out with us if you want.” I said kissing Bella’s neck.

“Will I finally learn about what happens when you’re in the sun?”

“Yes,”

“Okay,” Bella smiled.

“Careful Edward,” Alice warned. I sighed and lifted my head away from Bella’s neck, her blood was becoming more and more tempting.

“Am I making you uncomfortable?” Bella asked worriedly turning to face me.

“It’s fine Bella. I can hold out until tomorrow. But you need rest, so let’s go.” I said taking her hand to lead her upstairs.

“Good night you two. Where did Jasper go?” Alice asked looking around.

“He went hunting early. He wants us to meet him in the morning.” I replied.

Alice nodded and I took Bella back to my room.

“Was there always a bed here?” Bella asked getting into the bed.

“No but I thought you might need one.” I smiled. “Esme and Carlisle put it together while we were downstairs.

“That’s nice,” Bella yawned, half asleep.

I smiled again and lay beside her as she fell asleep. I kept thinking about how she would react whenever she saw me in the sunlight but I shook it off. As long as we were alone it would be okay. I didn’t need Emmett showing up and making situations worse. Maybe I could get Rosalie to distract him on Monday…


	24. Back to the Stalking

**Bella’s POV**

I woke up in Edward’s room. I didn’t want to move too much and let him know I was awake because I was in bliss. Edward was lying beside me with his arms wrapped around me tightly and he has his nose pressed to my hair. Then I ruined it by letting out a tiny contented sigh and he heard it. Shit.

“You’re awake?” Edward asked lifting his head to look at me. he loosened his grip so I could turn and face him.

“Yes, but I don’t want to be awake. I don’t want you to go.” I complained, wrapping my arms around him as tightly as I could.

“It’s okay Bella, we’re not leaving until this afternoon.”

“What time is it now?”

“Eight.”

I smiled and loosened my grip. “Good.”

“So what do you want to do this morning?”

“Lie here, with you, enjoy our alone time.” I nuzzled into Edward’s chest. He always smelt so good.

“I would love to but – no, Alice, no!”

I looked at him confused but Edward was looking past me to his bedroom door. I turned to face the door too. In walked Alice wearing old clothes, or at least what I think were old clothes. It’s not like Alice Cullen wore the same outfit twice. She walked over to sit on the edge of the bed, Edward’s grip tightened around me and he moved further away from Alice.

“Oh come on it’s not that bad!” Alice replied, I think she was talking to Edward.

“Yes it is! It’s dangerous!” Edward yelled.

“IT’LL BE FINE I SAW NOTHING BAD!”

“NO ALICE!”

Wow. Edward could be really scary when he raised his voice, but then again so could Alice.

“Maybe we should let Bella decide.”

“No. Alice you know what she’ll pick and you know I still don’t know if I can control myself around her and what about Jasper?”

“Jasper will be fine! And personally, I think it’ll be fine! Have a little faith Edward.”

“What’s going on?” I asked.

“Alice wants you to come with us while we hunt.” Edward replied, glaring at Alice.

“Oh…” Now I knew why Edward looked so worried. Being in the woods with several vampires that are hunting animals but really should be hunting humans didn’t sound very safe. I knew that the Cullens would never hurt me on purpose but I also know that they aren’t always in control of their thirst. So maybe it was best I sat out of this family outing. “I don’t want to go.”

“Really?” Alice asked. “I thought you would have. Maybe you could have learnt a thing or two for the future.”

“Alice don’t.” Edward warned. “Bella you’re making the right choice; you don’t know what we are capable of when we unleash the bloodthirsty monster inside.”

“And you talk about me scaring her. Jeez Edward.” Alice sighed. “Well if you aren’t coming with us then enjoy your Cullen-free day. Try not to miss me too much.” And with that she left the room.

“Edward…”

“Yes?”

“How long will you be hunting for?”

“Not that long Bella. I promise to be back by tonight.”

“Good,”

“Now come on, let’s go get you fed.”

When we got downstairs Esme had just finished serving breakfast. She really was working hard to portray her role as the perfect housewife. I sat down at the table and was grateful when Edward went to talk to Esme rather than watch me eat. Unfortunately for me, Emmett came rushing downstairs and sat across the table from me.

“Morning Bella,” He smiled.

“Morning Emmett,”

“EMMETT!” Rosalie yelled and came down stairs in a dressing gown. “WHAT THE HELL? WE WEREN’T FINISHED.”

“Sorry Rose!” Emmett got up and rushed back upstairs with Rosalie.

“What was that about?” I asked Edward as he came to sit next to me.

“Rosalie and Emmett were in the middle of ‘something’ and Emmett just bolted when he heard us get up.”

“Are they going hunting today?”

“Rosalie is but Emmett isn’t.”

“Why not?”

“He asked if he could spend some quality time with you. And who am I to stand in the way of you bonding with my siblings. After all, it’s you that wants to spend the rest of your life living with them.”

“You can’t be serious.” I glared at him.

“He promised no funny business. But you know if he does something that you have a problem with I’m just a phone call away.”

“I can’t believe you let him talk you into this.”

“It’ll be okay, just a few hours. Besides, I thought you liked Emmett.”

“I do, just not enough to spend ‘quality time’ with him.” What was I even meant to do with Emmett all day? It’s not like we had a lot in common. Did he want us to braid each other’s hair and talk about the cutest boys at school?

(***)

The afternoon came around faster than expected and soon Edward and everyone else apart from Emmett and Esme were off hunting. I was in the living room on Edward’s laptop while Emmett played the playstation and Esme was swatching paint colours for the walls. Edward was still logged into his Facebook when I opened the website and so I decided to change his status.

Edward: **Left Bella while I go out with my family because I’m a selfish vamp like that.**

I smiled and logged off so I could sign into my own account and decided to update my own status as well.

Bella: **Someone help! I need out of here! Stuck with Emmett Cullen all day. -.-**

I also signed into MSN. There was nothing better to do so I decided to see if there was anyone interesting online to talk to. Apparently ‘quality time’ to Emmett was to make me sit and watch him play Call of Duty.

* * *

 

***LonelyLamb is now online***

***JessStan is now online***

**JessStan: Hey Bella what’s with the depressing name?**

**LonelyLamb: Edward’s busy today.**

**JessStan: Oh, well do you wanna go out?**

**LonelyLamb: No thanks.**

**JessStan: Okay well if you change your mind then I’m here.**

**LonelyLamb: Thanks Jess.**

* * *

 

I doubted Jessica really wanted to spend time with me after I ‘stole’ Edward from her. I knew she was just trying to play the role of a good friend. According to Angela she talks about me behind my back at the lunch table. Not that it bothers me, I never considered Jessica as a friend anyway. When I came to Forks High she was just kind of _there_.

* * *

 

***EmmyTheBear is now online***

***EvilLyingLittlePixieBitchAW is now online***

**EmmyTheBear: HEY BELLA!**

**LonelyLamb: Hi Emmett, I can see you.**

I looked up from my laptop and waved. He was now sitting across the room on his own laptop. He waved back.

**EmmyTheBear: OH AND I SAW WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT ME ON FACEBOOK. :( Am I really that bad a person? Do you not want to spend time with me?**

**EvilLyingLittlePixieBitchAW: Oh Emmett get over it.**

**LonelyLamb: Jeez Alice, you couldn’t have picked a longer name?**

**EvilLyingLittlePixieBitchAW: Actually it WAS EvilLyingLittlePixieBitch but Edward added the AW part. Got a problem with that?**

**EmmyTheBear: AW?**

**EvilLyingLittlePixieBitchAW: Attention Whore…**

**EmmyTheBear: Sounds about right.**

**EvilLyingLittlePixieBitchAW: Rude.**

**LonelyLamb: Alice, how can you be on MSN and hunting at the same time?**

**EvilLyingLittlePixieBitchAW: It’s called multitasking Bella. Besides, the boys are showing off and so I’ve taken some time to check my Snapchat.**

**LonelyLamb: Exciting.**

**EvilLyingLittlePixieBitchAW: Bella…**

**LonelyLamb: What?**

**EvilLyingLittlePixieBitchAW: Will you…do me a favour?**

**LonelyLamb: Do I have a choice?**

**EmmyTheBear: No one has a choice when it comes to Alice asking for something.**

**EvilLyingLittlePixieBitchAW: Come stalk Edward.**

**EmmyTheBear: YEAH! It’ll be fun.**

**LonelyLamb: What?**

**EvilLyingLittlePixieBitchAW: Stalk. Edward.**

**LonelyLamb: Why do you want me to stalk him? Besides, it’s way too dangerous for me to be stalking hungry vampires in the woods.**

**EvilLyingLittlePixieBitchAW: It’ll be fun. Besides, Emmett will be with you and he can protect you if anything bad happens. Not that anything will. We’re being well-fed today.**

**LonelyLamb: …**

The thought of seeing Edward did sound appealing but so did avoiding the possibility of getting my throat torn out.

**EvilLyingLittlePixieBitchAW: If you do this, I won’t force you to come shopping with me for a whole month!**

**EmmyTheBear: And I’ll leave you alone the next time the family goes hunting!**

**LonelyLamb: And I won’t get hurt?**

**EvilLyingLittlePixieBitchAW: No.**

**LonelyLamb: Make it three months and we have a deal.**

**EvilLyingLittlePixieBitchAW: Fine. -.-**

**LonelyLamb: Let’s go Emmett.**

**EvilLyingLittlePixieBitchAW: See you soon!**

*** EvilLyingLittlePixieBitchAW has left the conversation***

* * *

 

“Bella I can’t believe you’re gonna do this.” Emmett smiled shutting his laptop.

“Do what?” asked Esme.

“Nothing!”

“Emmett I really wish you wouldn’t lie; it would make your life a whole lot easier.” Esme walked over to where he was sitting with her arms folded.

“I swear Esme it’s nothing! Bella is just gonna cover Eddie’s class on Monday.”

“It’s going to be sunny again? Well okay, at least Edward has some sense to get a cover teacher. But why Bella?”

“She’s the only one crazy enough to do it. Anyway, we have to go. Edward wanted us to pick some things up for the class.”

“Okay, just don’t be out too late. I’m sure Bella’s father would like her to return home at some point today.”

“Okay, bye Esme!”

Emmett got up and shuffled me out the door before I could say anything.

“Emmett I really don’t know about this…” As I began to follow him into the woods. Why had I agreed to this? Was it really worth potentially losing my life? Did I not want to go shopping with Alice _that_ badly?

“Too bad Bella, a deal is a deal. Now let’s do this.” Emmett held out his hand and I took a deep breath and took it.

Emmett threw me on to his back and began running off into the forest. I had gotten used to being taken around like this by Edward and so I knew it was best to close my eyes. It stopped me from feeling sick and it also prevented my eyesight from going crazy as we zoomed past things. A few minutes later Emmett set me down on the ground and I looked around, not a Cullen in sight.

Emmett signalled me to be quiet as we began to walk through the trees. I had no idea what we would be walking into and so I prepared myself for the worst. Would I see Edward hunting for the first time? I had never thought about him being violent before. I couldn’t imagine him hurting anyone or anything. Was I ready to see that side of him?

I took a deep breath as I walked over to a bush that Emmett was looking through. He moved over so he could let me see what was going on. Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Carlisle and Jasper were not hunting. They were sitting on deck chairs by a river with some other vampires…um…what? Maybe this is why Alice wanted me to come and Edward didn’t.

What are they doing? And why didn’t Edward want me here?

“Aren’t you glad you came?” Emmett whispered.

“No, not really. I’d have rather believed they were hunting.” I hissed back.

They looked more human now than I had ever seen them. If it had been sunny maybe it’d be different, and they did look unnaturally pale. Edward was going to have to explain himself. I thought he wanted to spend time with me and didn’t want to leave me. Yet he would leave me with his brother to lounge around in the forest? I looked at the other vampires that were with them, they were female and pretty and I suddenly found myself overwhelmed with jealousy. Was he cheating on me?

“Let’s go say hi.” Emmett grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the river.

“Bella?” Edward got up from his chair and walked towards us.

“Hi.” I flashed a smile at him. “So, how’s hunting?”

Edward glared at Emmett, ignoring me. “Emmett why did you bring her here?”

“Don’t ask me it was Alice!” Emmett pointed at Alice.

“No it wasn’t!” Alice protested.

“Alice I had a feeling you had something to do with this after you started translating the bible into twenty different languages in your head.” Edward said. “You always do that when you don’t want me to know something.”

“…Okay so maybe I had _something_ to do with it.”

“What is going on?” Carlisle demanded.

“Edward told me you guys were going hunting today and so when I was at home with Emmett, Alice asked us to come down to see you hunting and so I agreed. I had no idea what to prepare myself for but I had no idea it was going to be this. Edward, why didn’t you just tell me what was going on? I would have been okay with it. Well, maybe not _okay_ but I would have tried to understand.” I explained.

“Edward why didn’t you just tell her?”

“I didn’t lie about the hunting thing, we did hunt. But I didn’t tell you about everything this because I didn’t know if would be safe for you.” Edward replied looking at the other vampires.

“You don’t trust us after all these years Edward?” One of the other vampires asked. I noticed that their eyes were also golden. But I still couldn’t get over the fact they were all so beautiful.

“I do Tanya but I didn’t want to risk it. If Bella’s blood was so tempting to me, I had no idea what the effect of her would do to you.”

 _Tanya_. I didn’t like her. She had blonde hair, was tall and looked like a supermodel. She was also standing the closest to Edward. There was a history there and I didn’t like it.

“Well we’re here now and Bella doesn’t seem to be affecting me in the same way she affects you. She’s just like all the other humans to me.”

 _Just like all the other humans_ – I knew she meant my blood but I couldn’t help but think she also meant she didn’t see me as a threat. But Edward was _mine_.

“Well then I guess it is safe.” Edward walked over to me and pulled me close to him. “I’m sorry I lied to you Bella.”

“Why did you lie?” I asked. I still wasn’t happy about the fact he had spent the day with three gorgeous female vampires and didn’t tell me.

“Because I didn’t know how to tell you that we made plans with other vampires. It might have sounded weird and I didn’t know how you would take the news.”

“He’s an overprotective idiot.” Alice sighed. “Especially because I told him everything would be okay and he STILL didn’t listen to me.”

“There’s a reason I don’t listen to you Alice.”

“Shut up Edward.”

“I get why you guys didn’t invite Bella, but how come you didn’t invite me?” Emmett asked. Obviously offended that he missed the gathering.

Everyone laughed. “Emmett’s it’s so good to see you again!” Tanya smiled.

“Uh huh.” Emmett crossed his arms and turned his back to them.

“Well I suppose we’d better get going. It was great seeing you all again. And Emmett, I promise we will invite you the next time.”

“You’d better.”

“Have a safe trip back.” Carlisle smiled.

“We will, and it was nice meeting you Bella.” Tanya called as she ran off with the rest of the vampires.

“You too,” I muttered. I still didn’t know how to feel about this situation. What was Tanya to Edward? I could sense that these vampires were close to the Cullens but I needed to know the whole story.

“Well, I think it’s time we all head home. Shall we?” Carlisle began packing up the chairs as we began to walk back to the Cullens’ house.

On the way back, Edward explained that the vampires that were with them were the Denali family. They were also vegetarian vampires and Carlisle had known them for years. They were the only real friends the Cullens had and they always got together when they were in town.

“And you and Tanya never…?” I asked.

“What? Dated?” Edward asked.

“Yeah…”

“Tanya did try to start something with me when we first met but she soon learnt that I wasn’t interested and backed off. We are nothing but good friends. Why? Were you jealous?” He smiled.

“…No…”

Edward laughed. “Oh Bella, I could never be with anyone else but you. You’re my whole world. I love you.”

“And I love you, but the next time you go out hunting and run into some vampire friends I would like to know.”

“I promise you will be the first to know the next time it happens.”

“Good.”

(***)


	25. Revenge Is Sweet

**Emmett's POV**

I could tell that Eddie was mad at me for the stalking thing, he didn't talk to me for the rest of the weekend. He didn't talk to Alice either and she's his favourite sibling which meant he was super mad.

On Sunday night I was trying to find out how I could get on Eddie's good side again but the only thing I could see myself doing was begging at his feet and I was not about to sink that low. Eddie didn't get mad very often so this was unusual. I also didn't know if he was mad because I put Bella's life in danger or if it's because Bella just met his ex. Not that him and Tanya ever dated, but boy did she try.

"Emmett can you please stop thinking about our brother? It's disturbing the way you seem to be thinking about him more than me. Remember our talk?" Rosalie asked. I know when you become a vampire – or at least when a girl becomes a vampire – your periods stop but part of me still thinks Rosalie gets PMS.

"Sorry Rose, I just don't want him to be mad at me." I replied. Tonight Rosalie wanted to spend some more time alone. She has been feeling as though she isn't getting as much attention as usual and so I am to be the perfect husband to her. Which means showering her with lots of gifts and attention.

"Not you too, Alice was talking non-stop a bout Edward and how he's  _never_ mad at her. All I wanted to do was get some retail therapy and Alice was worried about our brother." She sighed and picked up a fashion magazine. "I'm going to read while you mope. Just don't mention the name Edward again tonight or you will be burned alive."

So I left Rosalie to be all touchy-feely like girls are on their periods. I was just glad to be out of the room.

Bella had gone home the other night – she was still not happy about the fact that Eddie had lied to her. So I think Eddie's a little depressed about that which means he's double pissed at me. He thinks it's my fault that Bella found out he was lying in the first place but in my defence he should have seen it coming! He so could have stolen Alice's phone to see what's up.

Maybe the only option I had  _was_ to beg for forgiveness at Edward's feet.

**Edward's POV**

What a weekend.

Bella went home as soon as we got back from the forest because she was mad at me for lying. I thought I'd dazzled her enough to make her forget about the lying thing but I was wrong. I also sensed she was still jealous because of Tanya but I told her she had nothing to worry about. I guess she didn't believe me which makes sense since I lied to her in the first place. It looked like I was going to have to do a lot to make it up to her.

I was also mad at Emmett and Alice for what they did. They always pull stunts like this to make my life more difficult, and maybe I should have expected it, but this time they have gone too far. If I end up losing Bella over this, I am not speaking to them ever again. Jasper will be my new favourite sibling; he would never do anything to hurt me. Why not pick Rosalie you ask? Please, she's worse than Emmett and Alice combined when she wants to be. Plus, the amount of attention she requires to be kept happy is exhausting, I don't know how Emmett does it.

On Sunday night Emmett came knocking on my bedroom door. I sighed, just what I needed. I was looking at Facebook when he had knocked and Bella had decided to tell the whole world that I had lied to her.

Bella's status update:  **Stupid lying vamp. Seriously dating vampires is so overrated. -.-  
** Jacob commented:  **I told you…  
** Bella commented:  **Oh shut up Jacob. Dogs aren't much better -.-  
** Jessica:  **Well if you had just BACKED OFF from Edward he would be mine. Also vampires aren't real Bella. And Jacob is not a dog?  
** Bella:  **I know Jessica, it's just something we made up.  
** Jessica:  **Ew, keep your creepy sex games off of Facebook.  
** Bella:  **…**

"What is it Emmett?" I asked ignoring the apologies he was thinking.

He came into the room on his knees and stopped at my feet. "Edward I am  _so_ sorry for letting Bella stalk you. In my defence it was Alice's idea and we were bored and, and – "

"Emmett I forgive you…on one condition."

"Anything!"

"I want you to cover my next class so I can take Bella to the meadow."

"But Eddie it'll be SUNNY! What the hell am I gonna do? Expose us? You know the Volturi will be all over my ass if I do!"

"You'll think of something. I just know that my class will be taught well at the hands of an expert such as yourself. And you better not pull anything like that again."

"What about Alice?"

"She will be punished too."

Alice barged into the room at that moment as she had just had a vision of the revenge I had planned for her. "Edward please, anything but that!"

"Sorry Alice, I've made up my mind and Rosalie can always do with the extra help." I smiled.

"But children are so gross! This isn't fair! Esme!" Alice ran off.

Emmett sighed and went off too. He was trying to think of ways to keep himself out of the sunlight. I went back to thinking of ways I could make it up to Bella.

I had decided to take her to the meadow. There was a huge clearing in the middle of the forest where the grass had overgrown and it was covered in flowers. I discovered it while hunting one day and thought it was a romantic spot. It was also the perfect place to be exposed as there were no trees to block the sunlight and it was also secluded by the forest. I knew it wasn't going to make up for everything but it would be a start.

**Emmett's POV**

Damn it Edward! I was going to have to find a way to teach his class without looking like a Disney princess which is easier said than done. It doesn't help that Edward's classroom is filled with windows and is in the perfect position for the sunlight to shine right through.

The next morning, I went off to school early and closed the curtains. I knew that wouldn't do much because Edward's class wasn't until later in the day and anyone could come and open the curtains before I got there but I had hoped if someone had seen them closed they would stay closed. I also had to worry about going to my other classes and not being in the sunlight. I couldn't just show up for Edward's class otherwise people would ask where I have been during the day. So it looked like this was going to be an all day mission.

I decided to run home and bring some extra clothes to cover up. The more clothes, the less likely people were to see me sparkle like a fairy. I dug out the heavy winter gear, hats, gloves and scarf included. I even brought a surgical mask with me to cover my face. If anyone asks I'm 'allergic to the sun' that's a thing, right?

I ended up getting strange looks throughout the day and some teachers even asked if I was okay. I said I was fine and that it was just in case something bad happened. I also told them that my parents were out of town and wouldn't want me to have an allergic reaction so I had to wrap up and keep safe. I'm not sure if they bought it but they stopped asking questions and let me go on with my day. Technically I wasn't violating any school dress code either, so they couldn't ask me to take off my clothes. Apart from the mask, that was too much, so instead I just pulled my scarf up over my mouth and nose.

When it came to teaching the class I got even more crazy looks. As soon as I got into the classroom I went to close the curtains so I could finally take the winter coat off. Someone did try to open the curtain when they entered the room but I ran at vampire speed to stop them. I hoped they didn't notice I got there a little too quickly but they seemed to brush it off after a few seconds of blinking and went to sit down.  _Phew_.  _I can do this; I can do this_. I kept chanting to myself.

"Um…I just hate when it's sunny, don't you?" I asked and walked back to the teacher's desk. No one seemed to care much that it was dark inside the classroom, I think they were just glad they didn't have to do anything in this class.

"Why isn't Edward here?" Jessica asked.

"Edward had a meeting." I replied.

"Why isn't Bella here?" Mike asked.

"Why would I know why Bella wasn't at school?" I retorted.

"Why do you care about if Bella is here or not?" Jessica asked Mike.

"Because I'm worried about her. I think Cullen's gonna eat her."

"What the fuck Mike?"

"You can't tell me you haven't seen it. The way he looks at her? He swallows a lot more than he needs to when he's around her and always has a weird look on his face. Who knows what he could be doing to Bella right now? Hey, everyone, get this, the Cullens EAT PEOPLE!"

"MIKE NEWTON!" I yelled. Where was this coming from? How would he know if we ate people or not? What did he even mean by that? Does he think we are cannibals or does he know about the vampire thing? I started to panic.

"What? It's the truth. THE CULLENS EAT PEOPLE!"

"Mike, don't be ridiculous. We don't  _eat_ people. Bella probably has a cold or something. And for that outburst you can stay behind after class. Now just calm down."

"Fine. But you can't prove you  _don't_ eat people."

The rest of the lesson did not go well. Not that I ever thought it would, especially after Mike's outburst. I knew everyone in class was feeling on edge in case I lashed out and ate one of them. So when I asked them to work on their stalking projects they all sat in silence 'working'. I couldn't wait to see what people came up with, and I couldn't wait to see Edward's face when everyone did their presentations. I decided to set them another stalking presentation because, why not?

I was also excited to see what Edward would come up with for his own stalking technique. Or maybe he's forgotten about it by now. Not that I think he would forget considering it's either think of a stalking technique or turn the woman he loves into a vampire…but I guess we see what happens.

At the end of class, I was waiting at the door for Mike. I held out my arm to stop him from walking out the door. "Not so fast Newton, come sit down with me and have a talk. Don't worry, I'm not gonna eat you."

"Yeah right. HELP EMMETT CULLEN'S GONNA EAT ME!" Mike screamed at the top of his lungs.

I was so sick of him that I decided to use my vampire strength and threw him into a chair across the room. I made sure not to use too much force otherwise I'm sure he would have broken a few bones. He just sat in silence for a few seconds before he realised what had happened. I closed the classroom door and took a seat beside him.

"So me and my family eat people?" I asked him.

"…Well…" Mike started.

"Mike I think you need help." I knew this wasn't going along with Eddie's plan but I couldn't help it. This was the perfect opportunity to take Newtown down.

"What?"

"I called Washington State Mental Institution this afternoon. They said they would be happy to take you in."

"WHAT?!"

"I think it's for the best. You can't go around yelling things like that, it automatically classifies you as mentally unstable. The facility has lots of nice people that can help you with your condition. And when you get back on your feet, the school has agreed to give you additional support by scheduling you in with the councillor twice a week, Jasper Hale."

"You want me to go to a mental asylum and then go and see your PSYCHOTIC BROTHER TO GET EATEN?!"

"Mike this could really help you get over your paranoia. It's not just this, you have been acting out a lot lately and everyone's concerned about you. This is just going to help you get your life back into order so you can graduate with everyone else. I also think it would be a good idea for you to look into rehab after you leave the mental institute."

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"I know, but I have already discussed this with your mother and she thinks it's the best course of action."

"YOU TALKED TO MY MOM?!"

"MIKE NEWTON!" Mrs Newton came into the classroom. She had perfect timing. Once I had explained to her about all of the crazy things her son had been up to lately, she had no choice but to agree to send him away. She wanted to take him to boarding school but I knew that wasn't going to be enough for Mike to 'get better'.

"Mom?! You called her?!"

"Mike, Mr Cullen is right. He told me about what has been going on lately and when he told me you were accusing him of eating people…well, that was the last straw. You need to get help."

"No, mom, I swear I'm fine. Emmett is talking crap."

"You are not fine mister. I know about the partying, the drugs, the random outbursts. I only want what's best for you and I think this is the only way to get you back to normal. Ever since you joined this class you have been acting out. I got a call from Chief Swan a few days ago saying you snuck into his daughter's room and took photos of her. Is this true?"

"…No…"

"I don't know what to believe anymore. You're just lucky I talked Chief Swan out of sending you to jail. That poor girl. I am sending you away and that's final. And you may say goodbye to your football team as well, because after this I am thinking of sending you to boarding school."

"But why?"

"It'll do you some good to be away from these people. I knew hanging around with that Jessica girl was nothing but trouble for you. You need a fresh start. Now come on, we have to get you signed up."

"NO MOM!"

"Yes! No let's go before I take away your doll collection."

Mrs Newton dragged her son out of the classroom by the ear. As soon as they were out of earshot I burst out laughing. That went way better than I thought it would. I just hope Edward wouldn't be too mad at me for messing up his master plan.


	26. In the Meadow

**Edward's POV**

I showed up at Bella's house right after Charlie had left for work. As far as Charlie knew Bella was single and was not involved with the supernatural…or Facebook…or stalking class…the more I thought about it the more it seemed that Charlie wasn't a very good father. That, or Bella was just really good at hiding things from him. Surely he's been a little bit suspicious about how much time Bella spends with the Cullens? Either way I didn't want to question it. The less he knew the better.

I knocked on the door and put on my best 'I'm sorry' face. Bella opened the door and closed it again once she saw me, I heard her feet padding away from the door. Normally I would accept that she didn't want to see me and I would give her space but today was different. She wanted to see what I looked like in the sunlight and so today she would. If she would forgive me. I opened the door and walked into the kitchen where Bella was making breakfast.

"What do you want?" Bella snapped taking her toast out of the toaster and covering it in butter and jam.

"I want to apologise for lying to you." I began, taking a seat at the table.

"You've apologised enough. I don't need to hear it. I've taken some time and I forgive you, but I still don't understand. I get why  _human_ guys lie to girls and I get why  _shape shifter_ guys have to lie but I don't know why  _vampires_ have to lie. Especially you, the one vampire who is supposed to be honest with me and tell me everything." Bella sat down opposite me.

"You really think I meant to lie to you? The Denalis showed up unexpectedly and it would have been rude of me to dash off without saying hello. Time seemed to get away from me and I'm sorry. I won't lie to you ever again. Please Bella, try to understand. I even think I have a way to make things up to you, if you'll come with me today."

"What are you doing today? Don't you have a class to teach?"

"Not today, it's a sunny day today. And I want to show you why I avoid sunlight. Emmett is covering the class as a favour to me."

"Won't Emmett also be affected by the sun?"

"Yes, but he's willing to take the risk. I was mad at him for what he did over the weekend and so he needs to make it up to me. Please come with me."

"Do I really  _have_ to see you burn in the sun? I don't like the idea of you getting hurt even if it is to make it up to me."

"How many times do I have to tell you we are not like movie vampires? We don't burst into flames, we don't die, we don't  _melt_ but it's hard to explain."

"Okay I'll go with you. But I'm still mad and don't even  _think_ about dazzling me."

"Fine,"

We sat in silence as Bella had breakfast and while she was getting dressed I washed her dishes and put them away. When Bella came back downstairs I lifted her onto my back and ran to the meadow. It was still quite early and cloudy so I had some time to prepare myself. I set Bella down so she could take in our surroundings.

"We could have just walked you know." She said walking around the meadow.

"I know, but it wouldn't have been the same." I smiled as I got a text from Alice telling me the sun was going to come out soon and that I should relax. Yeah right, she wasn't about to show her new girlfriend that she sparkled in the sun.

I was so nervous, what was Bella going to think of me when she saw me sparkle like a fairy? I thought I would be okay with this but I was suddenly feeling very self-conscious. She might laugh…or even worse – take pictures. But even if she did take pictures would they turn out well? I've never taken a picture of a vampire in the sunlight so I'm not sure on the quality, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. As long as she didn't put the photos on the internet. I wouldn't know how to explain to my family that my girlfriend exposed us by putting photos of me on Facebook.

"Who was that?" Bella asked as I put my phone away.

"Alice, she wants me to relax."

"I thought Jasper was the one that can feel what you're feeling."

"He is, but when Alice sees one of us doing something a little bit out of character she has to make sure all of us who have a special ability use it to the fullest. Which means having Jasper on standby in case I start feeling weird."

"Oh, it must be weird to feel what everyone else is feeling."

"It wasn't so bad for Jasper when he and Alice came to live with us. Rosalie and Emmett came not that long after and they were often filled with lust…and then so was Jasper. He didn't complain and neither did Alice. But now that the lust is gone and rarely returns, he's pretty normal. He only feels strong emotions from others so it's not so bad."

"How does he cope with everyone at school?"

I laughed. "He doesn't really. He blocks most of them out. He decided this year he didn't want to enrol in school and so he's the school's guidance councillor instead. He's the best in the business because he can really  _feel_ what everyone else is feeling. He can also manipulate their feelings which is a big help."

"That's so cool. Do you think when I'm a vampire I'll have a special ability?"

"Maybe, I hope I can read your mind when you become a vampire because I'd really like to know what you think about."

"You'd only like to know what I think when I'm happy with you but right now I don't think you want to know. I know I'm being calm right now but when this show is over I want to go home and have some time to myself."

"Ugh…Jasper and Emmett are so lucky!"

"What do you mean by that?"

Oh no. Now I was in more trouble. I could easily tell that Bella was going through PMS, she was all jumpy and paranoid and her emotions were all over the place and she was very sensitive. Which meant no matter what I said she was probably going to get mad at me anyway.

"Oh look, the sun!" I pointed up at the sky, the clouds were parting so the sun could shine through. I walked away from Bella so I could open my shirt so she could see more clearly, I was also trying to show off a bit and dazzle her.

**Bella's POV**

Edward turned away from me and began to undo his shirt…what was he doing? If he was stripping it was so not the right time for that. When the sun came down through the clouds he turned to face me.

I stood in shock, all thoughts and feelings had left me, I was truly  _dazzled_ andcould see why this would be a problem if he was in public right now. Edward's skin looked like it was embedded with diamonds. He was  _sparkling_. It was amazing and I don't know why he felt like he had to hide it from me.

"Well?" Edward asked after a minute. He sounded self-conscious.

"You're beautiful…" I was surprised when the words left my mouth because I didn't think I was capable of speaking.

"You really think so?"

"Yes, I don't get it…how is this even possible?"

"I don't know. Carlisle wants to move somewhere sunny to do some research but we refuse to risk exposure to humans. If we walked out into the middle of the straight on a day like this, we'd be killed almost instantly by the Volturi."

"Ah, more special vampire rules."

"They aren't exactly rules. Just one rule: don't expose yourself to the humans. But I've broken it at least five times already."

"Yet you're still here."

"Well its' not like I went to a festival or something and showed myself to everyone in the sun. you're one person and you wouldn't tell anyone would you?"

"I don't know. I'm still mad at you."

"I don't get why you're mad at me. I was trying to protect you from being killed by other vampires!"

"Vampires like you who wouldn't hurt me!"

"That's not a guarantee. They could have hurt you. I didn't know if they would find your blood as appealing as I do and I didn't want to take that chance."

"Do you need to hunt? Is that what it is? Did you not get enough when you were out with your friends?"

"I am perfectly fine. I think it's you that isn't feeling alright today Bella. Is it 'that time of the month'?"

"SHUT UP! It happens okay?"

"Bella I'm sorry…" Edward buttoned up his shirt again and then he came to put his arms around me. "I know I went too far and I didn't mean to."

"I think you did mean to go that far and that you did want to say that and make me mad. I think we should just give up on this."

"Give up on what?"

"I just want to be left alone for a while Edward. I told you, I need time."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, especially now that I'm on my period. I'm sure it's not easy for you to be around me when you can smell blood and all that."

"Okay, I'll take you back home."

Edward lifted me onto his back and we went back to my house. When we got there he opened the door and set me down on the sofa in the living room. He stayed with me until I stopped feeling dizzy and was about to leave when his phone rang.

"Hello?" Edward said into the phone. There was a lot of loud and fast talking from his phone. "Emmett? ... Really? ... Mike? ... What about the party? ... Alice is going to be so disappointed... Yeah ... At least it's done ... I really wish I could have been there... You did? ... Sweet! We have to upload it to YouTube! ... Okay ... Look I'm just about to leave Bella's so meet me in the forest out back... Okay... Bye." Edward hung up his phone and turned back to me. "Mike's been sent to the crazy house early. We finally got him."

"Well that's one less thing to worry about."

"Are you going to be okay alone?"

"Edward I'll be fine. I told you I wanted to be alone and I will be, if you go."

"Okay, goodbye Bella."

"Bye Edward."

He kissed me on the forehead before leaving. I stared after him for a long time. What just happened? My boyfriend sparkles in the sun, we had a fight, Mike was sent away…what a day.

I still didn't know how to feel about Edward lying to me. I knew he was just trying to protect me but I think we are past the point where he needs to protect me. Especially from vampires just like him. He could have just told me about them and everything would be okay but no…he just had to keep it a secret. And on top of that, he sparkles in the sun. Why did he not tell me sooner? It doesn't change how I feel about him. It's just something else I will have to get used to when I become a vampire.

Then there's Mike. I wonder what he did to push Emmett over the edge to get him sent away early. Probably not a lot. Mike just has a way of pissing people off so I guess it could have been anything.

I decided to log into Facebook to see if I could get more answers about what happened to Mike. Apparently he was claiming that the Cullens  _eat people_? Wow. He really had gone insane. Someone in the stalking class had secretly recorded him and posted it online. I felt a little bit bad for him. Did we really do this to him? Or was he always this way and we didn't notice until now? Either way he was going away for a long time…

I decided to update my own Facebook status for the day and also delete the old one I made where I called Edward a vampire. That probably wasn't helping Mike's whole 'the Cullens eat people' thing.

Bella's status update:  **I heard Mike got sent to a mental asylum. You miss a lot when you're not at school.  
** Jessica commented:  **HA I knew you ditched! Why did you ditch?  
** Bella commented:  **Because Edward wanted to show me something.  
** Jessica:  **Ooh he wanted to 'show' you something. *wink wink*  
** Bella:  **Not that.**  
Jessica:  **Oh come on Bella, how have you not tapped that yet?  
** Bella:  **Jessica I am not talking to you about that.**  
Jessica:  **Fine…**

(***)


	27. My Weirdest Stalking Experience

**Edward’s POV**

When I left Bella at home I went to get Emmett from school. He was not going to get out of there without making a scene if I didn’t. On the way there I thought of Bella and how I had been a thoughtless monster to her in the meadow. I wish there was some way to make it up to her but I didn’t know how. I knew the easy way would probably be to make her a vampire but I was determined not to let that happen just yet. I couldn’t imagine what it would be like to deal with a new-born Bella who was mad at me. She would be stronger than me and thirsty for blood, not the best combination for a new vampire.

“EDWARD!” Emmett yelled at me when we were halfway home. He was telling me about what happened with Mike but I wasn’t paying attention. As much as I wanted to hear about how Mike got sent to the mental asylum I wanted to find a way for Bella to forgive me more.

“Sorry Emmett, I just want Bella to stop being mad at me.” I replied.

“Wow you’re really cut up about this man. But maybe if you had taken her feelings into consideration and smelt her period blood you would have been all right.”

“Ew. I am not going to go about sniffing around every month for someone’s period that’s gross.”

“Good because it smells rank.”

“You’ve smelt it?”

“Yeah once. It’s not like I did it on purpose but I hadn’t hunted in a while and so any blood seemed good to me at the time.” Emmett shuddered at the memory. “And that’s why you have to hunt regularly.”

“You’re so gross.”

“Yep but that’s why you love me right?”

When we got home I didn’t stay too long, Emmett wasn’t pleased that his Mike story had to be put on hold again but I wanted to go and buy some things for Bella so I could beg for her forgiveness again. When did I become so desperate? She said she wanted space and yet here I was buying chocolate and flowers…

Bella opened the door, took one look at me, grabbed the chocolates from me and slammed the door in my face. I wasn’t giving up so easily so I climbed through her bedroom window which she had left open. I lounged on her bed waiting for her to come upstairs.

“Edward! What are you doing here?!” Bella demanded when she saw me.

“I want to apologise!”

“But I’m not mad at you!”

“Then why are you yelling?”

“Because I don’t want to be around you right now. I told you I wanted space. I know you just want to make things right again and have everything go back to the way it was and it will. I just need some alone time right now. I’m feeling pretty shitty today and having you around isn’t going to change that. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay Bella I want to help in any way I can. It’s what I’m here for.”

“You really wanna help?”

I got up and hugged her. “Anything Bella,”

“Can you go to the store and get me some tampons?”

I pulled away from her. “You want me to what?”

“Get me some tampons. It’s not a big deal, I need some more and normally I would do it but I’m not really up for leaving the house right now but I am running out –“

I put a finger to her lips so that I didn’t have to hear her talk about periods anymore. I guess it’s normal for a guy to buy his girlfriend tampons, I just didn’t think I would be the guy. Besides don’t people look at you weirdly when you buy them? Especially when you’re a dude?

“Which store?” I asked before I could change my mind.

“Just the nearest one should be fine. Thanks.”

“Never speak of this.”

I ran off to the nearest store I could find and went so fast no one noticed me take the tampons and get out of the store. I timed my exit perfectly so that the next person who walked through the door set the alarm off and not me. Or so they thought. I don’t even know if I grabbed the right kind of tampon. I just didn’t want to be one of those guys that stood in that aisle looking clueless. When I got back to Bella’s room she wasn’t there.

“Bella?”

“In here,” she called, I walked over to the bathroom and Bella opened the door wide enough so she could take the box and I went back to her room. A few minutes later she came into the room and kissed me. “Thank you so much.”

“No problem. Just don’t ask me again. I never want to do that again.”

“It can’t have been that embarrassing. How much do I owe you by the way?”

“Nothing, I stole them.”

“Edward!”

“What? No one saw me!”

“Still, how would my father feel if he found out I was dating a thief?”

“He doesn’t you’re dating at all.”

“Oh yeah, I guess I should tell him…”

“No! I mean you can if you want but then I’d have to meet him and force him to like me…I’ve never done that type of thing before. But from every teen movie I have watched I know fathers are overprotective and tend not to like the boyfriend of their daughter no matter what.”

“It shouldn’t be that bad. I thought it might be easier because you can read his mind. Plus, this is a big deal. My dad wants to know where I go all the time because he doesn’t know about us. He just thinks I’m really good friends with your sisters but he doesn’t even really believe that. Mainly because your sisters love doing girly things that I hate. Maybe if we told him about us he might trust me a little more.”

“I doubt it. ‘Hey dad I’m dating a vampire now. But don’t freak out, he’s just always bloodthirsty – especially for my blood – but it’s all good because I trust him not to hurt me. Oh and this is the best part – soon I’ll be a vampire just like him!’ Now what father wouldn’t want his daughter to live like that?” I asked sarcastically.

“I see your point. But I still think you should at least meet him. Anyway, you should go, unless you want to meet him sooner rather than later.”

I could tell Bella had seen enough of me for one day and she was probably still a little overwhelmed from the day’s events so I decided to leave her alone.

“Okay, do you want me to pick you up for school tomorrow?”

“No I think I should use my truck. You know, before it dies of old age.”

“Sure. When it does die will you let me buy you a new car?”

“What? No! …Actually maybe. But anyway just go before I start looking through car catalogues!”

I laughed as Bella shooed me out of her room and out of her house. We weren’t fighting anymore and I could finally breathe normally again. Once I was home I decided to go onto Facebook because I hadn’t been on in a while. I hated to admit it but I had gotten addicted to the site.

Jessica status update: **Edward wasn’t at school today. :( and Mike’s been sent to the loony bin! :O What is happening to the world.**

Mike status update: **Edward Cullen is a b*****d who deserves to die!  
** Mike commented: **Mike’s Facebook account will be temporarily shut down due to unfortunate circumstances. Sorry for the inconvenience. – Mike’s Mom.**

Bella status update: **With Mike gone things are pretty quiet around here. Edward and I are back on track and my father is as clueless as ever. (Thank God he can’t work a computer). Yep, everything is the way it should be.**

Alice status update: **OMFG I just found the best fanfiction story!  
** Emmett commented: **Not _another_ one…  
**Alice commented: **Shut up, you don’t understand.**

Wow a lot happens when you haven’t been on Facebook in a while. My profile layout changes every five minutes and I don’t really know what it says anymore. That, and everyone updates their status every two seconds, it’s hard to keep up.

**(***)**

The next day wasn’t great. I had forgotten about setting a lesson plan so at the last minute I set everyone a writing exercise (Emmett doesn’t believe it counts as a stalking thing and he’s right, I just didn’t have anything good to teach). The title was “My weirdest stalking experience” and I said I would read the best one out to the class.

Emmett got stuck in writing a made up story because he hadn’t done any real stalking, and he most certainly had never been stalked. I could hear his tale unwind in his head. He was really going all out with a story about dragons, and aliens, and whatever else he could think of. I definitely was not going to be reading that out in class.

Bella wasn’t writing anything, she just sat there shifting uncomfortable in her chair. I felt bad for her. Well, I felt bad for any woman who had to go through their period every month. I don’t understand how they do it. I kind of admire their tolerance for pain.

After an hour of scrolling through Facebook and trying not to laugh as I read through students’ minds at what their stories were about, I finally collected all the papers and scanned through them. A lot of them were clearly made up or based on TV shows or movies, but there was one paper that really caught my eye.

“Okay everyone, I have decided on a story to share with you all.” I held the paper up and cleared my throat.

“My weirdest stalking experience by Jessica Stanley.” I could already hear Jessica cussing in her head.

“It was about three months ago when I had my first and last stalking experience. It’s something that I would never do. I was just driven to it by obsession and curiosity.

“You might think I’m a crazy person, but _come on_ , if you go to a stalking class of course people are going to think you are crazy. But I swear I am totally sane.

“Anyway, I signed up for this class because Edward was teaching it. And everyone knows how I feel about Edward Cullen. He’s super-hot and sexy and I would ever pass up an opportunity to stare at him all day so I went with it. It didn’t take much for me to get my parents to let me take the class. They let me do anything I want because I’m their only child.

“So there I was in the middle of the classroom watching Sex God Cullen tell us about stalking. This was bliss…until that man-stealing whore Bella joined the class. I know what you’re thinking ‘ _but she’s your friend Jessica’_. Well, no _friend_ of mine breaks the girl-code and goes after the boy she knows you’re crushing hard on. So, to set the record straight, we aren’t friends anymore. Anyway, she waltzes into the classroom and all of a sudden Edward’s attention is on her, and only her. It’s like he was eye-fucking her right in front of us all. It was disgusting!

“This is what drove me to my stalking experience. After a week or so of watching Edward eye-fuck that bitch and over the last few days of her doing the same, I decided to take action. Someone had to find out if they were _actually_ fucking and that person was going to be me. Bella wouldn’t tell me because she’s such a prude, and plus if I could expose a teacher-student relationship I would be a hero.

“One night I decided to do some research and find out where the Cullens lived. I tracked them down to a place in the middle of the forest. Of course they would live in the middle of fucking nowhere. I have to admit though; I was a bit jealous. They had an amazing house and the kids were spoilt too. After I was done being dazzled by their house I began to walk towards it.

“Everything seemed normal but just to make sure I called the house. Edward’s mom answered the phone. I was surprised at how fast she picked the phone up, it had only rung once. I asked where they lived and then she asked why and I said I needed to know because Rosalie and I were Chemistry partners and needed to work on a project. Esme gave me the address – even included directions on how to find the place. And I knew I was in the right place.

“I stood outside the house for a while not knowing what to do and then I noticed that despite the HUGE garage Edward’s Volvo was parked outside the house. I took a peek in the windows but couldn’t see anything because his windows were tinted. So I took a deep breath and faced the house. I was never going to get to the bottom of this without taking some risks.

“Just when I was about to walk up to the house my phone starts ringing. It was the bitch, Bella. I took the opportunity to interrogate her so I asked her if she had ever been to the Cullens’ house, if she was there right now and if she knew what it looked like. She answered yes, no and then yes again. So my time was wasted because she wasn’t even there. I guess I should have suspected that because there was no sign of her ugly-ass truck outside.

“Bella asked why I wanted to know these things and I told her that I was at the Cullen house hoping to find her because I had to ask her something. But this bitch was smart, and so asked me what I wanted to ask her – I hadn’t thought that far ahead – so I asked something really stupid only to get the reply _“Really Jess?”_ so I told her I had to go and hung up. Ugh, great, she was probably going to call Edward and I was going to get found out.

“After taking one last look at the house – I seriously wanna live there some day. I decided to go home. I had no reason to be there and it was clear Bella and Edward weren’t hooking up. At least not at that time.

“And so I guess that was my weirdest stalking experience. Or my only one. This assignment sucked. By the way Edward, when you’re reading this you should know it was my phone number written on the back of your car in dust. I can’t believe you didn’t even call. So rude.”

When I was finished there was silence. That was a lot to take in and I wasn’t sure how long it took for that kind of information to sink into the human brain. So I waited until Emmett had figured it out and started to clap. Amazingly everyone else started to clap too.

I didn’t understand what was great about this story. I just found it entertaining. Even though Jessica just admitted to stalking me, it was better than the rest of the stories I had read that day.

“That was a very well written piece Jessica.” I said when the applause had died down. “Very imaginative.”

“Yes of course.” Jessica replied and everyone stared at her. “What? Do you really think I would _actually_ stalk the Cullens? No way!” Jessica began to blush furiously. She was surprised that I was giving her a way out of her crazy story. Although I’m surprised she was so willing to admit what she had done to begin with.

“Your story does need a little bit of tweaking though. Maybe cut down on the swearing and change the names.”

“What, why?”

“This was your final exam. I’m marking it and sending it off home so your parents can take a look at what you have been learning in this class. I was against it at first but the school board is adamant that we show all extracurricular classes are actually teaching something rather than just giving students an excuse to goof off.” Naturally everything I was saying was a lie but it was always fun to mess with people.

“Fuck.”

“Oh and Jessica can I please speak to you before you leave?”

She nodded as the bell rang and students began to file out. This was going to be fun. First we humiliate Mike and now Jessica? Sometimes they make it too easy.

 


	28. Introducing: Papa Swan

_Oh my God! I knew he shouldn’t have read_ my _story out to the whole class! I bet they all think I’m a freak. They so did not believe me when I said I made it all up. Oh God and Edward totally knows now that I stalk him, I’ve totally ruined any chance I had at being his one true love. Why did I write this?! Anything BUT this would have been better._ Jessica thought as everyone was leaving the classroom. Is it wrong to say I was enjoying this?

But there was another reason why I called her out. I wanted to know if she would give me any insight into who my stalker might be. I don’t know how but I think she’s connected. The mysterious woman who has been following me around, that I now apparently owe a dress to, reminds me so much of Jessica. How she thinks about me is very similar. So maybe she knows something, or has seen someone who has been asking about me. I had to know.

Emmett and Bella stayed behind after class too. I guess they wanted to see the show.

 _Ugh, why are Emmett and Bella always here at the end of class? It’s like they can’t do anything without Edward. I don’t get it. I mean I guess I would be the same too but come on; a girl’s gotta live her own life._ Jessica’s thoughts came again. I was getting sick of her voice even though she hadn’t said anything out loud yet. Why does she have to think so loud?

“Jessica, do you know why I asked you here?” I asked putting down the book I was pretending to read.

 _God, he looks so sexy!_ “No Edward, I don’t.” Jessica replied.

“Well I can’t even begin to explain why you’re here either. Your story was out of line, and I’m sure you’re aware of that but I have something else to ask you about too.”

“Okay so tell me what you want to know. I’ll explain the best I can.” She was trying to be seductive and if I was being honest – which I always am – it was the most repulsing thing ever. And I’ve had mental images of Emmett and Rosalie together.

“Are you jealous of me and Bella?”

“Well more so Bella. In case you didn’t know Edward you’re pretty sexy, like some sort of sex God. All the girls would kill to have a chance of being with you. You have no idea.”

“Here we go again with the inappropriate comments…” I said under my breath. I cleared my throat to speak to Jessica properly. “Why were you stalking me?”

“I told you! Well the story did! It’s all there in pink and white!” Jessica writes in pink pen. She thinks it makes her work stand out from everyone else’s, but she doesn’t need a different colour pen for that.

“That doesn’t explain a lot ‘ _This is what drove me to my stalking experience. After a week or so of watching Edward eye-fuck that bitch and over the last few days of her doing the same, I decided to take action._ ’ Is not a reason to stalk someone.” I quoted.

“Fine. That was only one of the reasons I decided to do it. This is another thing you may not have realised about yourself but you and your family are super weird. I mean I don’t think that, I love you, but everyone else does. After listening to the cheer squad talk about your family I decided to investigate for myself. You guys seem to keep to yourselves a lot and are super mysterious so I needed to know what secrets you were hiding. Maybe see if the rumours were right. So I had my reasons.”

“…Right…” I couldn’t believe that a student would use my own stalking techniques against me. I am the worst teacher ever. “Have you been talking to someone about me? Like a girl? Blonde, wears a flowy dress, and has red lips?”

Both Emmett and Bella gave me a look but I brushed it off. I could explain to them later.

“Um…do you mean like half the girls on the cheer squad?”

“No, I mean a girl who might only come out at night?”

 _Um…who is this bitch and why is Edward asking so many questions about her. I bet Bella has no idea Edward’s got some side-hoe._ “Actually, yeah, maybe. A couple of times I was having slumber parties with my friends and this girl would always show up. She was never invited and no one knew where she came from but she always wanted to hear things about you. She never stayed and we never questioned it but like yeah. She was cool. Super pretty.”

“You don’t even know her name?”

“I think she said it was something stupid like Starlet and I was like… _yeah right_. But what’s the big deal? How do you know her?”

Starlet. I knew exactly who Jessica was talking about now. A few years ago, I ran into a girl in the forest. She was pretty and she instantly fell in love with me. She was a vampire but didn’t belong to a coven. She roamed on her own looking for a partner, who she thought would be me. I spent some time with her before realising that she was not the one for me. She liked to play games and was borderline childish. When I told her I didn’t want to be with her she wasn’t very pleased. She tormented me for months before someone else caught her eye and she was off again. But I guess she came back? I needed to hunt her down. Especially since Mike’s party didn’t happen.

“She’s just an old friend. I thought she might know you.”

 _Old friend? Yeah definitely a side-hoe._ “Well she does and is obsessed with you. She said she was going to marry you. Didn’t think anything of it because half the junior class wanna marry you. Anyway, is that everything?” Jessica wasn’t impressed that I had kept her from cheer practice just to ask about someone that wasn’t her.

“Yeah, you can go now.”

“Thanks,” Jessica slung her bag over her shoulder and headed for the door. “By the way, Starlet seems like your type. I don’t know why you wouldn’t wanna be with her.” _Of course Edward would like blondes. Ugh. Maybe I’ll dye my hair…_

“So who’s the blondie?” Emmett asked when Jessica was gone.

“The one who handed you the note about the dress.” I explained.

“Oh her. She was hot.”

“What girl? What dress? Fill me in?” Bella chimed in.

“It’s nothing Bella really. Just someone who has become an inconvenience in my life. A stalker of sorts. Don’t worry though I am going to handle it.”

“Yeah Eddie can take her. You got nothing to worry about Bella.” Emmett smiled.

 _Eddie, you better get your shit together or Bella’s gonna be outta here._ Emmett warned. Not that I needed the warning. I knew it was a risk bringing up another girl in front of Bella. Especially with Jessica of all people. She probably wasn’t feeling the best knowing that I seemed interested in anyone but her. She already had so many insecurities about our relationship.

“If you say so…” Bella sighed. I could tell she still didn’t fully believe me. “I hope you deal with her in whatever way you need to. Maybe you’ll tell me the full story some other time.”

“I promise I will, but for right now we should get you home.”

“Actually I’m not going home today I need to meet my dad at the police station. He wants to talk to me.”

“Hey, maybe while you’re there you could file a report on stalking for both Jessica and this Starlet person?” Emmett suggested.

“Sounds like a plan.” Bella smiled.

“I don’t think you really need your father involved Bella…” I ushered her out of the room and gave Emmett a glare. The last thing I needed was Bella’s father investigating a student at the school, or hunting down a crazy vampire girl. Especially when it had to do with me. I had a feeling he already hated me, he doesn’t need more reasons for Bella and I not to be together.

“Don’t worry I won’t say anything. My dad doesn’t even know I’m in your class. I feel he probably wouldn’t approve.”

“Definitely not.” I agreed. “So what does he need to talk to you about?”

“I don’t know, he just said he needed to talk to me. there must be something going on because we never really talk. I mean this kind of thing only happens once a millennium so it has to be important.” Bella replied.

“More important than me?”

“Yes Edward, more important than you.”

“I am shocked!”

“I’m sure you are. Wow, vampires are so self-absorbed.”

“I am NOT! Now I’m hurt. How dare you think that about me.”

“Aw, I’m so sorry Eddie.” Bella pouted and put her hand on my arm.

“No, no you’ve done enough!” I laughed as we got in the car and drove to the police station.

“Well this little role play was fun but I really should go…” Bella said as she slowly undid her seatbelt.

“Yeah,”

“I’ll call you when this is over and you’ll come save me right?”

“I always do.”

“Thanks Eddie.” Bella kissed my nose and then jumped out of the car. I waited until I heard Bella was talking to her father before going home. I just had to be sure she was not going to say anything about the stalking class.

When I pulled up to the house I saw a trail of glitter leading into the forest. It must have been Starlet. I sighed. It was time to face her, finally. After having her follow me around for weeks. I have no idea what her plan is but I knew it was better just to play along rather than cause more drama.

“You found me.” Her high-pitched voice came from the shadows in the trees.

“You didn’t exactly make it difficult this time.” I said to the darkness. Her trail had lead me into the meadow where I had been with Bella not long before. I wondered if Starlet had been hiding in the trees, watching me expose myself to a human. Although part of me feels if she had she would have run off to Italy to tell the Volturi I was breaking the rules.

“Where’s my new dress?”

“I’m afraid I have been too busy to purchase one. My apologies.”

“Such a shame. I really need a new one.”

“What are you doing Starlet?”

“What do you mean?”

“Why are you stalking me?”

“Well, I heard you were teaching a stalking class. I thought I would try it out for myself. You know, stalking. It’s been fun. Especially watching you with a human. As if you really think you can love someone like that.”

“Like what?”

“Human. I’m surprised you haven’t torn her throat out already. She’s pretty though, I can see why you would be drawn to her. But you need someone strong. Someone who is already like you. Someone like me.”

“I already told you that you weren’t my type.”

“But I can change!”

“Can you? You’re still the same as I remember, hiding in the shadows, playing games. If all you really wanted was to be with me again why not just say it?”

“Because you know it’s not easy for me. And you were never much fun Edward. I guess I thought I could get you to join me. Have some fun for once? But I guess not.”

“Nothing about what you are doing is fun. Using teenage girls to get information on someone, and then following that person around. Doesn’t seem like much fun.”

“It can be, believe me. Like I said, watching you play normal teenage boy with that girl is a joke. You know it can’t last. So I’ve been making bets with myself to see how long you can make it. Every day I see you get closer and closer to giving into your bloodlust. It’s only a matter of time.”

“You’re wrong.”

“Am I? Tell me you don’t think about it while she lies asleep next to you. _Just a taste,_ to satisfy your curiosity.”

“So that’s it. You’re following me around waiting to see if I kill her?”

“Essentially yes. Then you’ll be heartbroken that you’ve killed the only person you’ve ever truly loved. And I’ll be there to make it all better.”

“Starlet, you’re the last person in the world that I would turn to in a time of need.”

“Don’t say that Edward. We had a special bond.”

“A bond? We didn’t even have a relationship. I followed you around and played your games for a while because it was fun. I’ll admit that. But after a while it got boring. I missed my family and wanted my life back. And you ran off chasing some other boy, so clearly whatever _bond_ you thought we had couldn’t have been that special.”

“I still thought about you every day.”

“Sure.”

“I did! You were the one that got away baby. I hope you’ll come to your senses and realise I’m the one for you.”

“Until you run off with the next boy toy.”

“You know you’re special to me Edward. I would stick by your side forever. I was going to until you rejected me. I needed time to heal. Now I’m back and I’ll be here for you, just like before.”

I sighed. I had had enough of this. I just wanted her to leave. “What if I still don’t want you here?”

“You do silly. You just don’t see it yet. That’s why I’m still in the shadows. You aren’t ready for me yet. But when you are I’ll be here. Just know I’ll always be looking out for you.”

“I don’t need you Starlet. I’ve been doing fine without you the past few years and it’s been great. I haven’t even been thinking about you until you reappeared. I was intrigued at first but finding out it was just you was honestly a disappointment.”

“Disappointment?”

“A huge one. You’re nothing special to me. Bella is the one I want to be with. Even if things didn’t go well with her that doesn’t mean I would suddenly want you. Love doesn’t work that way.”

“Oh. I see.” There was a long pause. I didn’t know if it was good or bad but when Starlet spoke again her tone had changed. She knew she had lost and I wasn’t interested anymore. “I can tell when I’m not wanted Edward. I guess I’ll go. But you should know that I still stand by what I said before. You can’t last with that girl. Either she’s going to come to her senses about you or you’re going to kill her. It’s only a matter of time.”

“Whatever you say Starlet.”

“Just know what you’re giving up. I would have been there for you no matter what you went through. We would’ve been so great together, like we were before. Your family would have loved to welcome someone like me into it. I would have been the perfect Cullen.”

“Wow now you sound like Jessica.”

“How dare you. Jessica Stanley is a whiney little spoilt bitch. A simple mortal. She never had a chance with you, whereas I _had_ you. She even settled for that mediocre Newton boy. She is nothing compared to me.”

“Exactly you _had_ me. But you don’t anymore. The fact you’re pining over me now like a teenage girl though is pretty pathetic.”

“You’re pathetic.” She sniffed. I knew I had gotten to her now. This was always her way; she could lash out at anyone and everyone but as soon as someone started into her she got defensive. Like a child.

There was silence as Starlet contemplated what to say next. She knew she had to leave but she needed to leave on a high because she couldn’t let me win.

“Time to go I guess. This game was fun but you’ve lost your way Edward. You can continue to play human for a girl who is only going to use you for immortality. Just wait until she does change and realises the power she’ll have. How free she will be. She won’t want you when she sees the possibilities of getting – well, basically anyone she wants. And I won’t be there to say I told you so when she leaves. Maybe you should save yourself the bother and just kill her. Either way you look at it, she won’t be in your life much longer.”

“Goodbye Starlet.”

“I know you don’t believe me but you know I’m right. I’m just trying to look out for you.”

“I’m sure you are. But I don’t need you looking out for me.”

“I can take a hint Edward.”

“Can you?”

“Ugh, you’re the worst.”

And just like that, she vanished. I felt relieved knowing she was gone for good this time. But I couldn’t help but wonder if she _was_ right. Not about me killing Bella, that’s something that I could never do but about Bella becoming a vampire.

Would she still want me after she was changed? Would she feel the same?

I shook off the thought as I headed towards the house. Starlet was crazy, she had no idea what she was saying. She was a child who spent way too much time with Jessica and her friends. Of course, Bella would still want to be with me when she was a vampire. That’s the only reason she wants to become one, to be with me forever.

When I entered the house, Rosalie was waiting for me. “Edward where’s my husband?”

I had assumed he had come home by now but I guess not if she was asking me where he was. “I have no idea. Why?”

“Just wondering because he always seems to be spending time with you. Way more time than usual and I don’t understand why. Is he turning gay? Is that what you’ve done to him?” This is when I noticed that Rosalie was waving around a nail file. I knew those things could be dangerous so I took a step back before replying.

“If anything he’s just relieved not to spend time with you. Besides how could _I_ turn anyone gay? I’m not gay and even if I was, that’s not how these things work.”

“Edward has anyone ever told you that first impressions never fade? You just give off a vibe. Anyway, yeah, if he comes home and says he’s gay I’ll just _know_ you had something to do with it.”

“I don’t think so. If anything, it’ll be your fault because you clearly don’t satisfy him as much as you think you do.”

“Just make sure he gets home on time. He should not be spending that much time out with you or doing things for you when he should be doing things for me. Besides why should you guys have all the fun?”

“You think what I’m doing is fun? I just found out this crazy girl that has been stalking me is an ex-girlfriend.”

“You had an ex-girlfriend?”

“Yeah, it’s a long story.”

Rosalie laughed. “Of course it is.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Just admit you went through a phase.”

“I did not.”

“Whatever you say.” Rosalie smiled and walked away. I have no idea why she thinks I give out a gay vibe. She’s just always assumed because I was never interested in anyone that I was gay or asexual. I think Emmett was putting ideas in her head. Although with everything that has been going on lately, Rosalie thinking I was gay is the least of my problems.

(***)

**Bella’s POV**

As I walked into the police station Charlie was on his way out. He smiled when he saw me and finished saying his goodbyes to the other police officers before making his way over to me.

“Hey Bells,” He greeted me with a half-smile.

“Hi Dad,” I returned the half smile and we began to leave the station.

“Who left you off?” Charlie asked as we got into his cruiser.

“Edward…” There was no point in lying he probably saw Edward leave me off.

“Cullen?”

“Yeah, we had a class together last period and he offered.”

“Well that’s nice. You never seem to drive to school yourself anymore. Do you always ride with your friends?”

“Yeah, it’s not that I don’t love my truck it’s just…my friends refuse to be seen in it.” Alice would have a fit if she had to ride in the Chevy. Plus Edward was sure the thing was a death trap.

The rest of the drive home was silent. I knew he had no response to what I had just told him. but because the conversation had ended I began to worry about what he actually wanted to talk about. What if it was Edward? I was not ready for that. Especially when I don’t even know what’s going on with us half of the time.

As we pulled up to the house I began thinking about what to prepare for dinner but when I asked Charlie about it he said not to worry and he was talking us _out_ for dinner.

 _Out for dinner_? I don’t remember the last time me and my dad went _out_ anywhere together. What he wanted to talk about must be serious…

**Edward’s POV**

“Edward!” Esme called from downstairs. Oh, sure she tells _us_ not to yell in the house but when she does it it’s _fine_.

Instead of lecturing her about double standards which would result in her ranting back at me I decided to get up off my bed and go to the top of the stairs to see what she wanted. I took an overdramatic sigh and said “What?” In stereotypical teenage fashion.

“We’re going for dinner, dress up.” Esme replied and walked away.

Dinner? Wait, what? I searched everyone’s minds but no one was giving up the name of the person or people we were going to dinner with. As vampires, we don’t eat so the only reason we would ever be going to a restaurant was to keep up appearances with Carlisle’s co-workers or something.

I knocked on Alice’s door and she opened it, handed me a tux and closed the door again. She was being secretive so I knew something was going on. But I decided to just go along with it because the day had already been weird enough.

Once I was dressed I came down stairs where Esme was fixing Carlisle’s tie and Rosalie was explaining to Emmett what he was and was not allowed to do tonight. Everyone was making a big deal about this dinner so I knew it was important. But why? And then I got a text.

* * *

_Eddie,_

_You going to dinner tonight?  
Bella xx_

**Yeah, I think so…  
Eddie xx**

_So that’s what my Dad is planning…  
Bella xx_

**It’ll be interesting to say the least. Everyone is making a big deal about it.  
Eddie xx**

_Hopefully Emmett makes a scene and takes attention away from us.  
Bella xx_

**Not too sure about that. Rose is giving him a strict list of rules for tonight. Oh got to go! Sorry, Esme wants me…  
Eddie xx**

_See you soon! Love you!_  
Bella xx  


* * *

I locked my phone and put it in the inside pocket of my blazer. Esme stood in front of me to give me a once over.

“Bend down.” Esme commanded. I did as she asked and she tried to fix my hair. “Damn it Edward! Does your hair ever go down?”

“Gay!” Rosalie sang.

“ROSALIE LILIAN HALE!” Esme shrieked. “HOW DARE YOU CALL YOUR BROTHER NAMES! You know I don’t approve. Apologise now.”

“Sorry Edward.” Rosalie sighed.

“Good, now Edward go check to see if Alice and Jasper are ready.”

I smirked and walked away. “Edward if you walk in here you’ll be scarred for life. We’ll be down in five minutes.” Alice said when I reached the door.

On the way back down stairs I got another text from Bella.

_Can you ask Alice if she knows anything about the dinner tonight?  
Bella xx_

There was another text straight after that.

* * *

_Never mind! She just texted me!_

_Bella xx_

**Will you fill me in?  
Eddie xx**

_It’s just that my dad is being nosey. He wants to get to know your family because I’ve been spending a lot of time with you guys. Nothing to worry about!  
Bella xx_

**Okay  
Eddie xx**

_Ha! You sign your name Eddie! :P  
Bella xx_

**Shut up! See you soon.  
Eddie xx**

_Okay_  
Bella xx  


* * *

_  
_ **Bella’s POV**

Knowing that this was just a dinner with the Cullens wasn’t a problem. I knew them and was used to them so I knew they wouldn’t mind if I did something embarrassing. The only person I was worried about was Emmett. I knew he would blow our cover or something. I didn’t want my dad to know Edward and I were dating; I just wanted him to know I was friendly with the Cullens. Boyfriends were a whole other thing I wasn’t ready to talk about with my dad.

“Bella would you put your phone down for two seconds and help me?” Charlie called from his room. I ran in to find him struggling to do up his tie.

“Really dad? I’d thought you learnt to do this when mom moved out.” I smiled as I helped him.

“Look I’m sorry I’ve been busy and not bothered to learn something so stupid and time consuming.

“It wouldn’t be time consuming if you knew how to do it…there.”

“Thank you. So, aren’t you curious?”

“About what?” I asked taking a seat on Charlie’s bed smoothing down my dress.

I was taking a chance tonight. This would be my first date type thing with Edward. We hadn’t exactly been on a date yet with Edward’s crazy scheming and his stalking class. Even though both our families would be there it was the closest we were going to be getting for a date. So I decided to wear one of the dresses Alice and Rosalie bought for me the weekend we went shopping. I even decided to chance wearing heels. I bet Alice and Rosalie were going to be so proud of me when I showed up at dinner, or they would say I made a good attempt as I stumble over myself trying to walk in heels…

“Who we’re having dinner with?” Charlie replied.

“Oh yeah…I am.” I said as convincingly as I could. I doubt I fooled him though.

“The Cullens.”

“Seems kind of random.”

“Well you seem to have become pretty close with them and I thought I should get to know them. It might give us something to talk about.”

“And you don’t trust them because of all the gossip going on and you want to make sure I’m hanging out with good people.” I added.

“Why do you always say that when I want to have dinner with some other family.”

“Because that’s always the reason dad. I’m not stupid.”

“Well come on then if you don’t wanna be late.” Charlie muttered.

* * *

_Bella,_

_Make sure you don’t trip in that dress. By the way I think you did a really good job on makeup on your own…OH and Edward is gonna LOVE how you look in that dress.  
Your psychic pixie_

**Alice,**  
Thanks! And WHERE will I trip?  
Your clumsy human.

 _Just be careful! We’ll be there when you arrive. Do you want Charlie to know you and Edward are dating?  
Your psychic pixie_.

**I will. And no!  
Your clumsy human.**

_Okay. Gotcha!_  
Your psychic pixie  
  


Thank God I had a psychic looking over me so

* * *

I knew when I was going to look stupid. Where has she been all my life?

When we got up to leave I was cautious and lifted my skirt while leaving the house to get into Charlie’s car. I didn’t protest about Charlie driving. Knowing me, if I was driving I would rip my dress or snag my tights or something.

When we got to the restaurant the Cullens were indeed already there. Everyone turned their attention to Charlie and me as we entered the room. I sat down beside Edward and Charlie sat on the other side of the table next to Carlisle.

We were seated at a round table and I noted where everyone was sitting and why they were sitting that way. It went Charlie, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward and then me. I knew Esme was sitting next to Emmett to keep him in line, ditto Rosalie, Jasper was there to prevent Alice and Rosalie from gossiping, Alice was beside Edward to warn him if something was going to go wrong and Edward was next to me because he always wants to be next to me.

* * *

_You look amazing tonight._

_Eddie xx_

**Thanks, you don’t look so bad yourself.  
Bella xx**

_So let me get this right, you’re keeping me a secret from your father?  
Eddie xx_

**Yep. Hope that’s okay.  
Bella xx**

_That’s fine. Just warn me if I stare too much.  
Eddie xx_

**Hmmm…like now?**  
Bella xx  


* * *

I tried not to laugh as Edward quickly looked away. I left my phone in my lap because I had a feeling I would be needing it a lot during this dinner…

 


	29. When Charlie Met the Cullens

**Edward’s POV**

Don’t stare at Bella. Don’t stare at Bella…

Damn this was hard. Why was she so beautiful? Even Jasper can’t help me right now. Alice and Rosalie were trying to talk to each other but quickly ended up texting. In fact, everyone started texting and Esme noticed how rude we were being and put an end to it.

 _To my beloved family,_  
STOP TEXTING IT’S RUDE!  
*death glare*  
Don’t make me text again!  
\- The best second mom you could ever ask for

Everyone immediately sent back an apology and a sad face emoji.

* * *

**To the best mom ever,**

**Sorry for the texting, :( but Bella and I have a problem. I can’t compliment her or say anything of the romantic kind because Bella doesn’t want her dad to know we are dating yet. I promise to try and make the texting less obvious.  
\- Your favourite least annoying son**

_To my least annoying son,_  
Fine. You’re forgiven. Only because you seem to be the only one with a decent excuse. But why is Bella not telling Charlie about her relationship? She should tell him! He has a right to know!  
\- Your very concerned mother

 **To my mother who takes things way too seriously,**  
Now who’s texting excessively? Anyway, I don’t know why she’s no telling Charlie. Maybe she’s not ready. Don’t push her. She’ll do it in her own time.  
\- Your caring son

 _To my caring son,_  
Well that’s nice but I still don’t think Bella should be hiding things from her father. At least hint to her that she should tell him. I know she probably doesn’t think it’s a good idea but you never know. This might be a good thing and maybe Charlie would stop worrying about her so much. He’s been calling me to ask about her as she seems distant to him somehow. That’s probably why he invited us out tonight. He wants to get to know the people who have become a big part of Bella’s life. Anyway, let her know that she should say something and PUT YOUR PHONE AWAY.  
\- You know I’m right

* * *

Damn it she was right. I put my phone away and waited for them to bring out our main course. Everyone made their way through the starter without a problem, well almost. When we were ordering drinks, Emmett protested that Esme and Carlisle got to drink wine but he didn’t. He claimed he was nearly 21 and demanded to get some. I don’t know why, considering he didn’t like the taste of wine anyway but it is Emmett so who knows what he was thinking.

“Emmett honey, no you’re not. You’re _nineteen_ remember?” Esme hissed.

“Oh right, sorry mom.” And that was that.

When we started to eat, Bella looked at us in amazement. She knew we didn’t eat so watching us chew and swallow was a novelty. Not that anything tasted good because when we became vampires our taste buds were craving something else but we were very good at acting.

Charlie looked awkward being around us. Like we were royalty or something and he was just a peasant. Which in a way is true, I don’t mean to disrespect Chief Swan in any way. But we just seemed to have an air of gracefulness around us compared to humans.

He could see how happy Bella was around us and he seemed happy that Bella had made friends but there was something about the way he looked at us that said _why them_? In fact, I can prove that he did say that. Well he _thought_ it. He was thinking about how different we seemed the whole dinner and almost seemed oblivious to Esme’s small talk as he tried to figure out what was so different about us compared to everyone else.

“So Charlie how’s work?” Esme asked. She was asking more direct questions now because Charlie wasn’t really picking up on rhetorical questions and my mother _hated_ being ignored.

“Oh you know, the usual, not much going on for a small town.” Charlie replied. He was looking at Bella who was looking at me. _What’s with them two? I wonder if I should say something or would that upset Bella?_

I thought that maybe I should say something but I didn’t want to get on the wrong side of Bella _and_ her father right now. I nudged Bella and she blinked and then looked at me. her eyes weren’t just looking at my face, she was looking at all of me and I wondered what she was thinking about.

“Bella I think you should tell your father about us.” I said quietly.

“Why?” Bella asked.

“Because I think he might be okay with it. I was reading his thoughts and it seems that we aren’t very good at being subtle. He already thinks something is going on between us. At least if we tell him, he’ll hear it from us and not someone else. I think it’ll be fine. I hope, or we can consider telling him and Alice can see how he reacts.”

“Hmmm…okay.”

The main course arrived and we all stopped talking for a while to eat. Before we came to dinner, we had a plan to get the food out of our systems. Carlisle said if we can make ourselves sick and bring it all back up it should be fine. I hope he’s right. I don’t know what would happen to the food that stayed in our stomachs forever, it would probably just stay there, undigested. And that’s horrible to think about.

When we were halfway through the meal Bella texted me letting me know she wanted to tell her father just before desert. After sending the confirmation text, I was sure she wanted to do this. Well until a new topic was brought to the table.

“So Edward, I’ve been hearing around town that you have been teaching an extracurricular class at the school. That’s interesting. What do you teach?”

Shit. Did he have to ask THAT question? All I knew was that I was not about to let the father of the love of my life know I taught a stalking class. Emmett was about to answer but there was a loud sound at the table and he shut up. I think Rosalie kicked him. I looked at Alice who looked calm and she gave me a tiny nod before speaking.

“Edward does teach an extracurricular class but it’s following on from a project the teachers started last year. So it may sound strange…” Alice never took her eyes off me to see how I was reacting to what she was saying. “What has everyone been saying about the class Chief Swan?”

“Well a lot of people have come to me and asked if Bella was involved in the class. But I know she wasn’t because she signed up for Home Economics or something. Although maybe she transferred to your class? The parents seemed relieved with that and then walked away. Some of them did mutter something about the class while walking away like ‘I’m glad, it wouldn’t look good for the Chief if his daughter was in _that_ class’.”

“Who has spoken to you about this?”

“Mrs Newton for one. She said Edward and his brother got Mike sent to the mental hospital single handed. I didn’t believe her due to the Newtons’ reputation but maybe I should.”

“We did not send Mike to the crazy house. I know we did help him off there but I really do think he deserved to get the help that he needed.” I interjected. I did not want Charlie to stop me seeing Bella because I did something to Mike of all people.

“So what is it that you teach?”

“I teach…” Maybe it’s better he know what I teach than to find out what I really did to Mike.

“He teaches self-defence dad.” Bella blurted. Chief Swan and I stared at Bella in surprise.

“Really?” Charlie spoke after a moment. Everyone had gone silent.

I coughed a bit before getting a mental note from Alice saying to play along with it and that he would believe us. “Yes I do. The teachers tried to teach it last year but it didn’t go as well as they had hoped and I thought maybe if a student taught it to other students they would be more inclined to learn. After all, it’s important to know how to defend yourself it you’re ever in a position of danger.” I kept my eyes on Bella the whole time. Even if she did take a self-defence class I was sure she would find a way to injure herself.

“Well I’m surprised. Bells, if you needed to know self-defence I could have helped you with it.”

“I know dad but you’re always busy and I didn’t want to bother you. Besides Edward is a really good coach.” She was smiling and I would give everything to know what she was thinking.

“That’s nice,” Charlie spoke through gritted teeth before taking a bite of his steak. _He’s up to something with my daughter and I know it. I should call them out on it.  
_

* * *

**Bella,**  
Your father is on to us.  
Eddie xx

_Chill out! Why what’s he thinking?  
Bella xx_

**Well ever since you made that comment about me being a ‘good coach’ he probably thinks we’re hooking up. Okay, his thoughts haven’t exactly went there but he’s pretty close.  
Eddie xx**

_Don’t worry! He will find out soon and everything will be okay! Promise!_  
*Virtual kisses*  
Bella

 **Thanks Bella, you always know how to make it better.**  
*Virtual kisses*  
Eddie xx

* * *

 _To the love birds,_  
PLEASE STOP! It’s getting really soppy and cheesy. Virtual kisses, I mean really?  
Evil Little Annoying Lying Pixie Bitch Attention Whore xx

 **To Little Annoying…WHATEVER,**  
I don’t care. Now put your phone away Esme is in the middle of sending another death glare text.  
The person who thinks you just stick with ‘Alice’ as your signature.

 _To Dude-look-who-has-the-long-names-now,_  
I AM OFFENDED YOU DID NOT SEND ME ANY KISSES! RUDE!  
Evil Little Annoying Lying Pixie Bitch Attention Whore  
P.S You don’t deserve my kisses

* * *

 _To Mr and Miss I Promise to Stop Texting,_  
*DEATH GLARE*  
The 2 nd reason for your existence.

I wondered how Bella reacted to Alice’s text. Probably by telling her to shut up and that she’d just have to deal with the fact we were in love. But she never texted me back. Maybe Esme sent her a text too.

As soon as our plates were cleared I looked and Bella and she looked back at me. She took my hand under the table and gave it a squeeze. It seemed like we were really going to do this. I waited for Alice to give me a thumbs up before I got everyone’s attention.

I took one last look at Alice who had just finished smashing the keys on her iPhone and then looked up at me. Everyone in my family took a glance at their phones right after, and then turned their attention back to me. Alice was telling them to act surprised when I told Charlie that Bella and I were dating. That way, he wouldn’t feel blindsided as the only one who didn’t know this was happening. Gotta love my sister, always thinking ahead.

**Bella’s POV**

“Dad, Edward and I have something to tell you…” I said squeezing Edward’s hand tighter. He probably felt it but of course it wouldn’t hurt him. My hands were also sweating because I was so nervous, sexy.

“What is it?” He looked at me expectantly. Oh crap, I can’t do this. I turned to look at Edward with a scared look on my face. I hoped he would get the hint that I needed help. I don’t talk to my dad about boys!

“Chief Swan?” Edward spoke, he was almost as nervous as me. But damn was he good at hiding it.

“Yes…” My dad dragged out the word.

There was silence for a minute. A long minute, a long 60 seconds, a long 60,000 milliseconds. I didn’t know how to say it and neither did Edward. I mean I knew how to _say_ it but I didn’t know how to explain it in a way that would make it _okay_. I knew my dad wasn’t a big fan of the Cullens because of all the talk going around that they sent Mike to the crazy house. Edward already tried to explain it earlier but I knew my Dad wasn’t buying it. It probably had something to do with Mike’s Facebook status the night he got taken away. He had managed to get the status in just before his mom shut down the account.

**THE CULLENS DID THIS TO ME! I AM NOT MENTALLY UNSTABLE! YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME! I AM NOT INSANE!**

That obviously created talk. And of course, Charlie would believe Mike over Edward. Mostly because Edward seemed like someone I was dating, Mike was not. Charlie would use this as an excuse to stop me from spending time with such ‘bad influences’. So, he probably won’t be thrilled to find out I’m dating Edward. Or maybe, just maybe, there is a tiny chance he might be happy for me? Who knows?

“Ugh, Okay. Chief Swan? Bella and Edward are together, an item, a couple, in a relationship, they like each other, they spend all their time together, oh for crying out loud they’re IN LOVE.” Emmett let out in one go. Everyone was stunned into silence. Well _that_ sure is one way to tell your dad you’re going out with someone.

“Wait what?” Charlie spoke after a while. Emmett groaned.

“Didn’t he just hear me?”

“Yes Emmett he did, so did everyone about five tables from here.” Edward sighed.

“Well I’m sorry there was too much tension and pressure that I couldn’t take it!”

“Emmett, sweetie, wanna go for a walk?” Esme suggested before excusing herself and Emmett, pushing him out of the restaurant.

“So…you two are dating?” Charlie asked.

“Yes,” I confirmed. I’m surprised he found another way to say it with the way Emmett was going.

“And you’re _in love_?”

“Very much so,” I smiled as I leaned into Edward.

“Damn…”

There was more silence as Charlie was processing this. I didn’t want to say anything else that might freak him out so we all stayed quiet until Esme came back, without Emmett. She told us he would come back when he was ready to apologise for the outburst. She also continued to say she was happy for me and Edward as were the rest of the family. Obviously, they were okay with it but my dad didn’t look so sure.

For the rest of the dinner I kept one hand in Edward’s. Charlie still never said a word and it worried me. Edward had already texted me to tell me he was fine and was just trying to get used to the idea of me dating someone but I didn’t believe him. I was just concerned about my dad. He didn’t look very well and didn’t eat much dessert which is unlike him.

**Edward’s POV**

Charlie was slowly getting a hold of this…he was thinking of all the possibilities now that Bella and I confirmed we were together. There were a lot of happy thoughts but along with those came bad ones. Of course, he had to dwell on the bad. He thinks we’re going to kidnap Bella and never bring her back and stupid things like that and I just don’t understand. He was aware that everyone was waiting on his reaction to the news though.

I wanted to tell him: “The only one you should be worrying about is Bella because we’re all fine if you decide I can’t see her anymore – _I’ll find a way to see her anyway_ – but Bella really wants your blessing.” Obviously, it wouldn’t be the best thing to say right this second but I wished I could.

 _Damn there they go staring at me again. I hate attention. I better just give them my blessing and then talk to Bella when we get come. She should know how I feel about this, especially since I know the self-defence thing is a load of crap. Mrs Newton told me exactly what he was teaching, stalking. Does he really want to send those poor innocent kids to jail? Seems like it considering how fast Mike was taken down…what if Bella got on the wrong side of them?_ Charlie thought looking around the table.

Okay, ouch, that hurt. He doesn’t actually think I _want_ to teach this class right? Although even if he did know the real reason this was going on it wouldn’t be much better. Even so that’s not the main point right now, it’s about Bella’s future.

Mine? Oh I already know what will happen. Alice knows and she hopes it doesn’t happen but if I lose Bella I will go to the Volturi. Bella doesn’t know anything about that so I’ll keep that under wraps, she doesn’t have to know until she’s one of us.

The Volturi always get notified when a new ‘vegetarian’ vampire comes along because they think we’re different. I mean we are but it’s almost as bad as singling out gay vampires – which doesn’t happen often. Anyway, the point is, they all come around with a welcome package and talk the new born through who they are and blah, blah, blah. They feel they have to tell us because if we snap one day and start a human feeding frenzy they want to be there saying ‘I told you so’.

But anyway, if I wasn’t allowed to be with Bella I would have no reason to exist. I know I’m being dramatic but that’s how I feel right now. I have considered committing suicide in the past but Esme or someone was always there to pull me back from the edge. But if I lost Bella, I don’t think anyone would be able to stop me.

“Edward?” Bella waved her hand in front of my face. Oh, with my crazy inner monologue I hadn’t realised Charlie had actually spoken. My family sent me mental notes of what I had missed so I acted like I had been listening to Charlie this whole time. He was giving us his blessing. But would he still talk to Bella later after we had gone? I didn’t want that to be the case, if he wasn’t happy with me seeing Bella he could at least say it to my face.

“Yes Bella?” I asked kissing her cheek. Her heart rate sped up and she blushed.

“Dad just wanted to know if there were any other secrets you might be keeping from him.” Bella said faintly, just about getting the words out.

“No I think you have learnt everything there is to know about me. I don’t have anything else to say.” Apart from the fact I’m a vampire and soon Bella will be one and we’ll be together for all eternity and you can’t do anything about it. “But you’re welcome to ask me anything you would like to know.”

“No I’m good. But thanks for offering. I’ll keep that in mind.”

The waiter had collected the last of our plates and had come out with the check. Charlie was going to pay but Carlisle insisted it was our treat, flashing his platinum card before putting it into the leather wallet. _Fancy, rich family, no wonder Bella wants to hang out with them. A gold-digger like her mother, ha. Hopefully she breaks his heart, takes him for all he’s worth._ Charlie thought as the waiter came back with Carlisle’s card.

Wow. So, Charlie will only accept Bella dating me if she’ll take all my money? Who would have thought. But I mean Bella’s clearly not a gold-digger. If she was there would be talk, I mean come on, it’s Forks. People gossip about everything here.

We stayed in the restaurant a little bit longer, everyone becoming more at ease after eating. Bella had taken off her shoes and pulled her chair close to mine so she could lean on my side. I could tell she was tired. Rosalie and Alice had excused themselves to touch up their makeup – well they said that but in reality they just wanted to get rid of the food in their stomachs.

“Well Bells, we should really get going. It’s almost midnight and you have school tomorrow.” Charlie said checking his watch.

“Oh come on dad! It’s only the last day, can’t we stay just a little bit longer?” Bella pleaded.

“No, no I’m sure Carlisle and Esme want to get their kids home too. Especially Edward who has a class to teach tomorrow.”

“Your father’s right Bella.” I agreed twirling a lock of her hair around my fingers.

“Oh so that’s what this is now huh? You’re going to team up against me?” Bella looked up at me.

I laughed and kissed the top of her head. “Maybe. But you do need rest. Don’t worry I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Fine,” As Bella and Charlie were leaving a waitress came toward our table pulling Rosalie and Alice behind her.

“What’s going on?” Esme demanded.

“These two were throwing up in the toilers.” The waitress said shoving them in our direction and wiping her hands on her apron. “Now either they drank too much or are bulimic but we certainly do not tolerate either here.” She gave Alice and Rosalie another disgusted look and walked back towards the kitchen.

“Bulimic?” Charlie repeated. _I knew there was something else going on. Bella shouldn’t be hanging around girls who force their fingers down their throat to be skinny. They are a horrible influence on Bella. I thought Carlisle and Esme had raised their children better_.

“We’re not bulimic.” Rosalie protested. If she was human she’d do anything to maintain her figure but she would never resort to unhealthy means. “We might have some food poisoning though. I think it was the salmon.”

“Yeah I think it was Rose. I don’t think the ice cream helped.” Alice agreed.

Charlie looked at them for a while as he tried to work out if they were lying or not. In the end, he believed them and left.

As soon as he and Bella were gone, Esme started to yell at us for how we behaved.

“I can’t believe you, every single one of you. Except for maybe Jasper. But the rest of you! Shame on you!” She started as Carlisle lead her out of the restaurant before any more attention was drawn to us. I felt like the whole restaurant had been watching us all night. “I mean have you ever heard of manners? Charlie will never want us to be around Bella ever again! I am also confiscating all of your phones right this minute!”

The ranting did not stop there. It was a long ride home and a lot of talk about blending in and social norms and a bunch of other crap. I was so glad when Carlisle finally told Esme that we had all been through enough for one day and she should rest. I could tell she had more ranting in her but she agreed to be quiet and sent us to our rooms for the rest of the night.

I sat up thinking about Bella for the rest of the night. I could only imagine the kind of things Charlie would be saying to her to stop me from seeing her again. I just hoped he would give me one more chance to win him over …without my family.

(***)


	30. Father, Daughter, Vampire Talks

**Bella's POV**

As Charlie and I were driving home the car was quiet. This worried me. Charlie wasn't a big talker but this was awkward. This meant he was either sulking about something or thinking. In my experience, neither was something to be thrilled about.

I guess tonight could have went better. If Emmett hadn't of been there maybe…but in a way I'm glad he was there at the same time. If he hadn't of been there maybe Edward and I would still be sitting at that table trying to find a way to tell my dad we were together. And Emmett is great for lightening the mood.

When we got home I said goodnight to Charlie before heading to the stairs. My feet were sore from the heels I was wearing and I wanted to see if Edward would be there waiting for me.

"Wait Bella…"

Fuck.

"Yeah Dad?" I went into the living room and sat down on the edge of the couch. Charlie was lounging his chair.

"I wanna talk to you about tonight." So that's what he was doing while we were in the car. He was thinking of a way to tell me Edward and I shouldn't be together. I knew it. He never liked the Cullens and this dinner was just a formality to tell me something I already knew was coming. Great.

"Sure, what is it that you wanted to say?" I asked leaning forward. This was going to be good.

"I just want to know if you are really serious about Edward. I know you said you are but it seemed like you were maybe only saying things to please Edward. He's not forcing you into things, is he?"

"No! Dad I really do love Edward. I was just nervous about telling you. Edward thought it would be a good idea to tell you at dinner because our families were together. I wasn't sure how to say it but when we finally did – well Emmett did – I felt relieved. But I am serious about him, he makes me happy and while things have happened quickly I like that we are together. But he is  _not_ pressuring me into things." This was not gonna turn into  _that talk_.

"So how long have you been dating?"

"A few months,"

"And did everyone know about this before me?"

"Well, people at school kind of knew from seeing us together but Edward's parents found out tonight just like you did." I felt like he would feel better if he wasn't the last person to find out about us. It makes sense for people at school to know before parents anyway. I just hoped Carlisle and Esme's acting was convincing enough for Charlie.

"I see, and this Emmett guy, he's…mentally sound?"

Wow. I wasn't expecting that one. While I was trying to figure out a way to explain to Charlie about the wonder that is Emmett Cullen there was a loud laugh coming from outside the front door. I guess Edward was outside. I smiled to myself as I ran to open the door.

"Hey Edward," I smiled and hugged him as he lifted me up so he could come into the house. Once he was inside he promptly set me down.

"Ah Edward, what brings you here?" Charlie asked. He was standing in the door way with his arms folded. Uh oh. This was not going to go well.

**Edward's POV**

Shit!

I knew I shouldn't have been eavesdropping! Well I always know I shouldn't do that but I wanted to know what Charlie was going to say to Bella about us. Once Carlisle had called off Esme's ranting, I left the house to see if Bella had gotten home safely. I also wanted to know what Charlie was going to say to Bella about our relationship.

As I listened to Charlie's thoughts while he was trying to think of the right thing to say to Bella, he was mainly thinking of the bad points of the evening. Which were plentiful thanks to my…over the top family. But there were also some good points, so I think he should think about those too. Especially when making a fair evaluation of his daughter's boyfriend.

I was surprised that even after focusing on all the bad points he was on the fence about my relationship with Bella. He didn't believe Bella and I were really in love when it really came down to it. From his police-officer observations from the evening we did not give up the vibe of a happy couple. But I think that's mainly because that's what we were trying to avoid.

My plan was to listen in on the conversation they were having to see how Bella would handle the situation. If she was struggling then I was going to step in and try to help. Alice told me I had nothing to worry about but I just wanted to be sure. What I wasn't expecting was Charlie to start asking questions about my brother, which lead to my untimely outburst.

"Oh I'm here because…" I wondered if he would believe the story of how I wanted to make sure Bella got home safe. Then again, he is the Chief of Police and no one who valued their life would dare bother them on the way home. Especially in such a small town.

I glanced at Bella and she put her hand in mine. I noticed a glint of silver between our fingers as she dropped something in my hand. "I am here because Bella left her necklace at the restaurant and I wanted to return it." I held the necklace out and dropped it in Bella's outstretched palm.

"Thanks Edward! I don't know what I'd do if I lost it, it was my mom's" Bella put the necklace on. Earlier during dinner, Bella had removed the necklace because it had been irritating her. Charlie probably didn't even realise she was wearing a necklace so it was a nice save…

 _Yeah right. When we were leaving the restaurant, I saw Bella check if she had that necklace. Her mother would kill her if she lost it. So, what's the real reason behind him being here so late? Is this a regular thing?_ Charlie changed his stance to lean on the other side of the door frame. He was unimpressed. Wonderful. "Well that was generous of you Cullen," he said.

I coughed and then my phone buzzed, I looked at it and had a bit of a freak attack – hopefully it didn't show in my face – and put the phone back into my pocket. "Well I really should be going now; my mom will be expecting me back and – "

"Don't be silly Edward, we were just talking about you. Come and join us. I'm sure Esme and Carlisle will understand." Charlie gestured for us to come into the living room and sit down.

Bella sat on one end of the couch and I sat on the other. I thought Charlie was going to go back to sitting in his chair but instead he decided to sit on the coffee table in front of us. It was beginning to feel like some sort of interrogation. I hated when the future changed because I had done something stupid and I hate Alice for not being able to warn me beforehand. Rosalie was my new favourite sister.

I watched Bella as Charlie sat in front of us. She tensed up and grasped my hand and brought it into her lap. I considered pulling her closer to me but I didn't think that would go well with her father.

"So, Edward," Charlie began. Oh, great I am prime suspect number one and Bella probably is the victim. What have I gotten myself into? "You love Bella, right?"

Is he insane? Of course, I love her! I have loved her ever since I set eyes on her. I thought we already covered this at dinner. Oh, wait, that was in my head. "Yes, I do. She's become one of the best things to ever happen to me," she is the only reason for my existence, "I don't know what I would do without her." But if you don't believe me, feel free to ask anyone in my family. Jasper in particular will be able to tell him  _exactly_ how I feel.

I freed my hand from Bella's and brushed it across her cheek softly; she sighed contently and brought my hand back into hers. I knew she knew I was sugar coating things for her father but hey, he's gotta know how I really feel. I then got the feeling Bella wouldn't totally object to me pulling her onto my lap so we could kiss. But again, that wouldn't play well with her father right in front of us.

 _This kid thinks that Bella is his whole life? Damn. Either he's playing me or he is just being a teenager. I can't tell, especially when he's such a smooth talker. His whole family are. I wish there was a way to test his loyalty…_ There was silence as Charlie tried to figure out his next move.

**Bella's POV**

This is a nightmare.

Tonight was rocky as it was and now I was sitting in my living room being interrogated by my own father. What has this turned into?

At least Edward was being calm about this which hopefully is a sign that this is all going to be okay. Although I saw the look on his face when he got that text. Which I assume was from Alice.

"So, Bella, why is Edward really here?" Charlie asked. Oh, so this is how this is going to be, he's going to take it in turns. Does he think we'll turn on each other? We've done nothing wrong! Is it really a crime for a boyfriend to come and see his girlfriend?

Although this means Charlie didn't believe Edward about the necklace. Damn.  _Now_ he chooses to be observant. "I don't know why Edward's here," well I assumed it's because he's been visiting me at night for months without you noticing but I could be wrong. It's no big deal, he just climbs through my window and watches over my while I sleep.

"Edward?"

"I am here to talk to you Chief Swan." Edward answered calmly. I knew he was good at acting but I could tell the nerves were getting to him. This is probably the first time he's ever had to talk to a girl's father about anything.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Bella of course," Edward looked down at me and smiled. If my Dad didn't see the love when Edward looked at me then he was not as observant as he claimed to be.

"Why do you want to talk to me about Bella?"

"It's because I got the idea that you weren't okay with me dating her." Edward took his hand from mine and started drawing patterns on my palm and up my arm. I was thankful for his cool touch as I was nervous and sweating. "So, I wanted to make things right and ask for your permission to date Bella."

I smiled and Edward brought my hand up to his mouth and kissed it gently. I wanted to pounce on him right there and then. God why did he have to be so damn sexy?

"So, you're saying if I say no to you two being together then you won't question it? And stay away from Bella forever?"

**Edward's POV**

Stupid olden times ways!

Why was I born in an era where you had to ask permission to date a girl? Oh, yeah, God hates me. This is what I get for invading people's private thoughts. Of course he had to say  _forever_ too, as if to really drill the message in that I would never get to be with his daughter just because he said so.

"Yes," well, maybe this wasn't entirely true. I would still find a way to be with Bella without her father knowing, we managed to get away with it so far, shouldn't be hard to hide it again. "I'll respect your wishes. As hard as it would be for me to leave Bella's side I would do it."

 _Damn, maybe he really does care for Bella. Maybe I should throw him a bone_.  _Just because I say yes now doesn't mean I can't change my mind. Plus I don't see this lasting more than a few more months._  "Well…" He looked from Bella to me and then back again, rubbing his fingers across his chin.

"WAIT!" Bella screeched. Charlie and I looked at her bewildered. I really wish I knew what she was thinking. "Before you decide that Edward should move away to – I don't know – Tulsa! So I can never see him again. I want you to know that you're not just affecting him. It's me too.

"Now I know you don't approve of the Cullens or Edward. I could tell as soon as you found out Edward and I were dating but you should know that I also have deep feelings for Edward. I know you are only looking out for me, Dad. You don't want me to be heartbroken if things don't work out with Edward and I understand that but can't you see that I'm happy with him?

"Even if this wasn't meant to last, I am with him now and that's all that matters. So can't you let me be happy with him? At least for now."

That's when Charlie and I had the exact same thought. Well almost. She really does care about me.  _Damn it! She really does care about him. I can't say no now without looking like the bad guy. I guess I can let her keep seeing him. As long as they aren't doing any harm to anyone. Apart from Newton but I didn't like him much anyway…_  "Okay, I guess if you make Bella happy then you have my permission to keep seeing her."

I smiled and Bella turned herself to wrap her arms around me. I hugged her back and pulled her onto my lap for a kiss…or a makeout session. We didn't even notice Charlie leave the room.

"Hmm…Edward," Bella pulled away for breath. "I love you."

"I love you too," I stood up with Bella as I carried her bridal style up the stairs. "Do you mind If I stay over?" I asked as I was halfway up the stairs.

"Absolutely not. Bella, you know the rules!" Charlie called from his room.

Bella and I laughed. "I know Dad! We were just saying goodnight!" Bella called back. "No way Edward, you heard him. No boys allowed upstairs. Put me down." I set Bella down on her feet. She took my hand and continued to lead me up to her room completely ignoring what Charlie had said.

"Bella Swan!" I whispered. "How dare you disobey your father like that?"

She smiled and leaned in to kiss me. "I know how terrible, but I want you here."

"Are you sure? I don't want to keep you up all night."

"Then change me."

"That's not up for discussion right now."

"Then what is on the discussion board Edward?" Bella asked as she stripped off her dress. I raised an eyebrow at her as she proceeded to climb into bed in just her underwear. She's such a tease.

"Not much, how about that terrifying discussion that happened downstairs? Or class? Maybe you putting some pyjamas on?" I got into bed with Bella and pulled her close.

"You know what, maybe I'll just go to sleep."

I laughed and kissed the top of her head. It wasn't long before she was curled into me sleeping soundly. This was one of my favourite times to spend with Bella. It was just so peaceful, and we were alone, just us. Part of me wished I could fall asleep next to her but it was still comforting to lie with her, listening to the sound of her breathing. If only I could read her mind, then I would know what she was dreaming about…

I wouldn't care if the Volturi came to kill me right now, I was so happy. Tonight proved that Bella and I were strong and that Bella loves me as much as I love her. She even stood up to her father for me which is something I never thought would happen. I was the luckiest vampire in the world.


	31. And the Winner Is...

As I watched Bella sleep I realised I needed something to teach the class tomorrow. The year had flown by and we were now at the end of the school year, and I knew that no one really wanted to be learning anything on the last day of school. But I thought I should try and teach them at least one inspirational thing before they moved on with their lives, not that I really taught them anything before, they’ll probably come back as ex-convicts and kill me for my lack of teaching but at least I know they had a good time. Plus, they got to see the rise and fall of Mike Newton in my class and I think that’s better than any other high school experience out there.

“Hey,” Bella whispered and kissed my check.

“Oh, hey you’re awake.” I smiled. “Why? It’s 5 a.m.”

“Because I can’t sleep.”

“Are you too cold? Maybe you should put pyjamas on…” I started to get up.

“That’s cute but I’m fine as I am. It’s not that I’m too cold, I just can’t sleep.” Bella put her hand on my chest to stop me from getting up.

“Okay, well you could help me think of something to teach the class today?”

“Yeah, sure have you go any ideas yet?”

“Nope. I don’t really want to teach something heavy on the last day but I feel like I should try and teach them _something_ before they leave. Not that I’ve ever taught anything valuable before.”

“That’s not true! I learnt how to Facebook stalk very effectively.”

I laughed. “Well, I didn’t really have to teach that. That’s something everyone knows how to do.”

“I guess but you have a good class and a fuck-hot teacher that the girls have inappropriate thoughts about.”

God she looked sexy but I was too thirsty to allow myself to think too much about that. All this time I had been good at being normal – as normal as a vampire can be – but my thirst hasn’t been a problem until now. Yesterday before we went to dinner with Bella and Chief Swan; Esme forced us all to go hunting but I didn’t because I was being stubborn and thought I would be fine. If only I had listened to my fake-mom, I wouldn’t be struggling to not tear my girlfriend’s throat out right now.

Maybe then I would have been able to tease her and do unspeakable things to her as she lay there in her matching lacey underwear set…I had to stop myself. This was not the time.

“You’re one to talk, I have some fuck-hot students too. And I’m pretty sure the thoughts I have about them can’t be legal.” I swallowed hard, the venom burning in my throat.

“Are you okay?” I’m glad Bella could see I was struggling and didn’t continue to tease me because I was not in the mood to begin talking about whether I had a secret crush on Jessica or not.

“Yeah, I’m just thirsty that’s all.”

“Oh, do you want water or something because I ca-“ Bella stopped. “ _Oh_.”

“Yeah, it’s a pain in the ass, I know.”

“Are you gonna leave to hunt?” I could hear the sadness in her voice at the thought of me leaving her. I didn’t want to but I knew it was better to get out now than suffer for much longer. It was never good to tempt myself like this. Especially because I just made a whole speech about loving Bella to her father so if I accidentally killed her – well, that wouldn’t be good for anyone.

 “I think I might have to, this is not the time to go on a blood-fuelled rampage around Forks High.”

“That could be a cool horror movie. Plus, I have a few names in mind if you wanted to take out some people – though I suppose that wouldn’t be ideal.”

“Don’t tempt me.” I smiled. “I’m still really sorry that I have to leave you alone when I don’t want to but I need to hunt.”

“Then leave me at your house. I’m awake now. Besides I need Alice to help me pick an outfit. Might as well end the school year looking super-hot and stylish.”

“Okay, you get dressed quickly and tell Charlie that you’re leaving, I just heard him get up. I’m gonna run back home and come back with my car. Deal?”

“Deal,” Bella kissed my cheek. “See you soon.”

“Bye,” I briefly touched my lips to hers and jumped out the window before my bloodlust took over.

(***)

**Alice’s POV**

“Yay!” I exclaimed clapping my hands.

“What?” Jasper asked.

“Bella’s coming over!”

“At 6 a.m?”

“Yep. Edward’s dropping her off so that he can go hunting.” I got out of bed and ran to Esme’s room.

Esme and Carlisle preferred us to stay in our rooms at night because it puts them to use. It also keeps up the illusion that we are human, even though we live in the middle of the forest and have no neighbours. Though part of me has always suspected that it’s because vampires can get sick of each other’s company after a few hundred years together.

“Esme, Bella’s coming over. Please prepare something nutritious for breakfast.” I ordered from outside the door.

“Bella’s coming?” Esme opened the door.

“Yeah Edward needs to go hunting and he’s dropping Bella off so I can pick an outfit for her!”

“All right calm down! When Edward comes in send him to me because I need to talk to him.”

“He’s here now but he’s only stopping by to get the Volvo so he can go get Bella…and he’s gone again.”

“Just send him to me before he leaves again and don’t be late for school!”

As I got dressed I got a glimpse of Esme yelling at Edward in the not-too-distant future. I smiled. This day was going to be the best! Edward’s getting in trouble, the school year was over and I was going to get to dress Bella up!

“Alice are you okay? You’re shaking.” Jasper put his arms around me.

“I’m fine; just excited and I am not shaking.” I turned around and hugged him back. “I know you worry about but I am totally fine.”

“Okay, but the next time you start shaking – for whatever reason – I will be concerned.” Jasper kissed my forehead and let me go.

“Yeah sure whatever.” I stuck my shoes on and ran to the door. “Hey Edward, hey Bella! It’s so great that you guys are here! Oh, Bella honey did you get dressed in the dark this morning? Oh God your hair! What are we gonna do? Looks like I need to call Rosalie in to tame that ‘do. The weather should be okay…clouds all day – of course – but it won’t rain…how about you wear something blue? No black? We’ll figure something out. Oh! And Edward, Esme wants to see you in the kitchen.

Edward and Bella just stood there looking at me like I had three heads. “Am I talking too fast again? Sorry I am just so excited! Come on Bella! Edward. Esme. Now.”

I grabbed Bella by the arm to take her up to my room.

**Bella’s POV**

I stared at Edward as I was being dragged away with the she-devil. I forgot just how – _Alice_ Alice could be. I regretted agreeing to be left here. Maybe going to school in my old sweats wouldn’t be so bad.

“Alice!” I screeched as she started holding shirts up to me to see if they went with my skin tone. She was also talking about trousers or skirts and if maybe I could wear a heel. In between conferring with Rosalie about what to do with my ‘bird’s nest’ head of hair.

“What?” Alice demanded.

“I know you’re having fun and all but I have some specifications for this outfit.”

“What do you mean by that?” She was now waving the shirts around with her arm gestures.

“I mean, I don’t want to look like a hooker or some drag queen. I want to look like me but…cuter but don’t want to walk into school looking like a Barbie doll.”

“Ooh! I totally know what to get you! Back in a sec!” Alice rushed off to her closet.

I sighed and sat down on her sofa, I could hear Esme yelling at Edward downstairs, it did not sound good. It also sounded like she was hitting him with something?

“How could you be so stupid?! I *smack* told *smack* you *smack* to *smack* hunt *smack* yesterday! *smack, smack, smack…smash* Esme ranted. “You could have killed that girl! Then where’d you be?! Alone! Forever. And you would have come back here, sobbing like a baby and giving me that ‘she’s my singer’ speech and I wouldn’t have taken that pathetic excuse and we’d be right back here again but 10 times WORSE! How would you explain to Chief Swan that you murdered his only child?!”

“Esme calm down!” Edward tried to speak calmly. “Everything is under control, I didn’t even try to bite her. She’s safe. By the way when you ripped the granite off the counter to hit me, I am pretty sure that it’s classified as child abuse. So, stop hitting me before I report you to the authorities!”

I felt bad for Edward but I still didn’t know what the big deal was. I couldn’t imagine him being a monster. Blood-thirsty and ravenous. That doesn’t sound like him at all, so I wasn’t sure why they were all so worried he was going to hurt me. He would never. Would he? That was always my internal dilemma. There was always a chance a guy could hurt you in a relationship, whether being hurt by him was life threatening or not was another thing. But I trusted him not to hurt me so why didn’t everyone else seem to have the same trust?

There was movement around the kitchen and then I heard Edward speak again. “That’s the second time I’ve lost my arm this week, and the third time you’ve destroyed that counter.”

“So? My house, my furniture and my destructive nature. Don’t you criticise me! Now go and hunt before you lose more than your arm.”

Alice came back with a happy smile on her face and Rosalie in tow. She was carrying a few outfits and shoes while Rosalie had accessories and a hair care kit.

“I’m sorry Bella; I would have asked you to watch the show downstairs but I didn’t think you’d have liked to see Edward getting beaten up by his adoptive mother.” Alice explained.

“You thought right. So, what do you have to show me?”

“Pick one,” Alice laid the outfits on the bed. “These are the ones I approve of that match your criteria. Now, don’t mix and match and request different shoes when you pick what you want. You have to accept the shoes and accessories that we give you.”

I couldn’t believe that I was being let off my leash even a little bit. I inspected each of the outfits, trying to imagine myself wearing them. “I think…this one is the one.” I pointed to the one on the left. It was very plain, a fitted jersey dress with a plaid shirt over the top. Alice had chosen some ankle boots and tights to go with it. Nothing too fancy but still more dressy than my usual jeans and a top approach to school wear.

“Yes! Pay up!” Rosalie held her hand out to Alice.

“Ugh fine! Damn psychic skills that don’t even work!” Alice handed Rosalie a $50 bill. The girls were about to start their work on me but Esme called for breakfast, so plans were put on hold.

We headed down to the kitchen and I could see what Edward had been talking about. The kitchen island had a huge hunk of granite missing and there were tiny specs of it all over the floor.

I sat down where Esme had laid out breakfast, conveniently away from the damage, and tried to act normal. I was still trying to figure out why Esme had acted so aggressively about the situation but I didn’t know if it was okay to question it or if Esme was going to start hitting _me_ with granite. He had only decided to not hunt for one day…he can’t be that bad without it for _one_ day, right?

“Morning Bella!” Esme beamed as I started to eat my breakfast.

“Morning Esme,” I tried to match my smile to hers but I don’t know if that’s humanly possible.

“So, did you have a nice time last night? I know that your father didn’t find out about you and Edward the way you wanted him to but I think it’s nice that everyone knows now. Don’t you?”

“Yeah, last night was nice. I think my dad was more in shock than anything else but he should get over it. How have things been with you since last night?” I tried not to make eye contact with her as she seemed slightly crazed.

“I’ve been okay,” Esme sighed beginning to brush up the pieces of granite on the floor. “Did you hear…that?”

“You mean when you were hitting Edward with the countertop? Yeah; it was hard not to listen.”

“I’m sorry. I just don’t want him to do anything stupid. I don’t want you to die. I like you a lot and I think you would make an amazing addition to the family so we’ve all been doing our best to keep you alive. That includes making Edward feed at regular intervals. I know that probably doesn’t sound the most comforting but believe me, we will do everything in our power to protect you.”

“O…kay.” I guess there’s still a lot I need to learn about being a vampire. I thought I was starting to wrap my head around it but I still don’t know how strong this bloodlust that he holds back is. The way the Cullens carry themselves always made being a vampire seem so glamorous, I kept forgetting there is a dark side.

(***)

After breakfast when I was made up for the day I hung out with Emmett and Jasper until Edward came back. It was way better than finding out what would happen if you didn’t keep your nails healthy with Alice and Rosalie.

“Hey Emmett, can I use your laptop?” I asked.

“Yeah sure,” Emmett handed me his laptop and went to play video games with Jasper.

Emmett was still logged into Facebook. I thought about telling him but first I wanted to have a little fun.

Emmett’s new Facebook status: **It has taken me a long time to come to terms with this but…I, Emmett McCarty Cullen am gay. Yes, that’s right. I am so sorry Rosalie but unless you can grow a dick, it’s over.**

Sure, it was a low blow, but I knew it was something Emmett would get worked up about. I smiled and looked out to check my own Facebook. I had missed so much since Mike was sent to that mental institution. Mostly people were talking about their summer plans or graduation.

Suddenly a chat box appeared on my screen.

 **Edward: Nice status about Emmett**  
Bella: Thanks. Aren’t you supposed to be hunting?  
Edward: I am! One sec…  
Bella: …  
Edward: Yep that deer’s definitely dead. :)  
Bella: Ew.  
Edward: It’s not that bad, it’s not like I sent you a picture…wait!

I waited and a few seconds later my phone beeped. I took it out to see Edward smiling with his thumb up and behind him was a dead deer with the caption under the picture saying: Catch of the day ;)

 **Bella: Haha very funny. Poor deer! :( Also, isn’t it kind of hard to hunt with one arm?**  
Edward: I went to see Carlisle before I came hunting, he was able to reattach it. No big deal. Anyway, I’ll be done soon.  
Bella: Okay, can’t wait to see you.  
Edward: Me either.  
Bella: Bye xx  
Edward is now offline

It wasn’t long before Edward was coming through the door and Emmett had a million notifications.

**Edward’s POV**

I walked through the door after using Mike’s Facebook to comment on Emmett’s recent Facebook post as Bella jumped on me.

“Wow! Careful, you’re gonna hurt yourself!” I laughed and lifted Bella’s legs up so she was clinging onto me like a koala bear.

“I’m sorry, I missed you. you left me with the weirdos.” Bella hugged me tight and kissed me.

I laughed. “Who are you talking about? Carlisle’s at work.”

“He’s the normal one. You’re…in between.”

“What makes me weird?” I asked setting Bella down because Alice was getting mad I was wrinkling Bella’s outfit. “My stalking class? My mind reading skills? My vampireness?”

“Now you’re just bragging.” Bella wrapped her arms around my waist.

“I am not!”

“You are,”

“Not,”

“Are,”

“Before you start the ‘are to, are not’ fight we have to get to school.” Rosalie interrupted pushing past us to get to the door.

“She’s right you have a class to teach,” Bella smiled.

Ugh. After hunting I really wasn’t in the mood to go and teach. While I was in the woods I realised there was nothing good that I was going to be able to teach them. I did consider taking them out and teaching them to hunt because that could’ve been quite interesting. At the same time, I didn’t think ‘use your teeth to sink into the neck of the deer when you have it securely in your grasp’ is a very good expression to use when the class is human don’t have venomous teeth.

I tried to think back to see if there was anything I had missed on Emmett’s list but I don’t think there was, and he hadn’t complained so I decided not to bring it up in case he suddenly remembered something. I was so close to winning this bet and being free of this idiotic class. I was so excited to have a Bella-filled summer, a human Bella-filled summer. It was going to be great. All I needed to do was get through this last stupid class…

(***)

Once everyone was in class I still had no clue what to do and neither did Bella or Emmett (he had forgotten there was even a list to begin with). We talked about some ideas before the class started but they all sounded lame or were illegal so we ultimately landed on nothing.

“Hello class,” I began. I know it’s the last day of school and you don’t really wanna learn anything so you’re in luck because I have nothing to teach. So, unless any of you have anything to teach us from what you have learned from me then feel free to do whatever.”

I took a seat next to Bella and the class slowly started to fill with chatter. That’s when Jessica decided to take a dramatic walk towards the front of the class. She set her bag down on my desk and raised an eyebrow. Everyone fell silent. I hated to admit it but Jessica could really command a room.

“All right people, Mike has been gone for what…a month? And no one has done anything to help him out. So that’s what we are going to do.” Jessica pulled a rolled-up piece of paper out of her bag and attached it to the board. “This is how we are going to do it. We just need to sneak into the facility and sneak him out with us. It shouldn’t be that hard, they’ve done it a bunch of times in Pretty Little Liars. Now I could probably do this by myself but I thought it would be nice if Mike was able to see some friendly faces and it would help if more people were there to help with distractions and stuff. So, we can assign roles and talk about when to execute the plan in class, I was thinking tonight if possible.”

 “Jessica, you can’t break Mike out of a mental institution, are you crazy?” I interrupted. “He was sent away for a reason and if he comes out it might disrupt his treatment and he’ll be stuck in there for longer. Plus, they might send you away too or even to jail because like I said, you can’t break people out of a mental institute.”

“Why not? He’s _my_ boyfriend and I want him back. I don’t give a shit about what’s happened to him the past couple of months, I know it was all your fault Edward. And for that, I _so_ don’t love you anymore.” Jessica took her plans off the board and sighed. “Wait – I take it back I’ll always love you but until you decide to break up with Bella, because I know she’s not putting out for you and I will, then I want Mike back. Simple as. So, if you aren’t going to support me then fine, I’ll find another class.” She headed for the door.

“Jessica come back, you can’t crash someone else’s class. Just sit down and get on with something because if not then I will have no choice but to send you to the principal’s office.”

“I don’t care anymore. It’s the end of the school year and next year we’ll be seniors and so I demand Mike be here to spend senior year with me. Now who wants to help me save Mike?” There was silence in the class so Jessica stormed out of the classroom.

“Jessica, principal’s office. Now.” I called after her.

“FUCK YOU CULLEN!” Jessica yelled back. I ran out to follow her to make sure she went to the principal’s office. She did, but not before she tried to seduce me _now that we were alone_.

“Okay…anyone else want to teach the class something…interesting?” I said once I had come back to the classroom.

“I have an idea…” Emmett said and I looked into his thoughts. He didn’t have an idea this morning, what was he planning?

“Maybe after school Emmett,” I advised.

“Okay fine then I guess I don’t have any clue how to teach your shitty class.”

“Hey, this shitty class was your idea not mine.”

“At least if _I_ was teaching it people would learn something.”

“Uh guys…the class is gone.”

Emmett and I looked around. The end of the day had come faster than expected. Or everyone just got bored and left, it really didn’t make a difference to me anymore.

“Okay Emmett, let’s get everyone gathered and we can go.” I sighed getting up.

“Yes!” Emmett fist pumped the air.

“What’s going on Edward?” Bella asked as we got into the car.

“We’re going to visit someone.” I smiled.

“Oh no…Edward why?”

“We put him there, it would be mean not to visit.”

(***)

Once we were out of the car and in front of the mental institution things started to feel creepy. It was a big brick building and looked more like a prison than a place where they helped crazy people regain their sanity. It had high walls and barbed wire and everything. It was like something out of a horror movie where you knew someone was just bound to die. It might as well have been on top of a hill in the middle of a forest.

We walked up to the huge metal doors and pressed the buzzer on the wall. Suddenly everyone was grasping the hands of their partners including Bella. I thought if we were going to see Mike, we might as well bring the whole family. Minus Carlisle and Esme of course. There was a long pause and then a loud female voice.

“Welcome to Washington State Mental Institution. Can I help you?”

Everyone was staring at me. Why was I being nominated to be spokesperson? “Um…yeah. We’re here to visit someone.” I said sounding unsure of myself. Who knew they mental institutions were so eerie?

“Who are you visiting?” The woman asked.

“Mike Newton?”

“Oh Newton. Come in, his last visitor was just leaving.”

There was a buzzer sound and the metal doors swung open. We walked in and were greeted by a security guard who took us through to Mike’s room. It was hard not to notice how much this place looked like a hospital, it even had those creepy paintings on the wall that were supposed to assure you to be happy and that things were going to be okay but you knew deep down that they were not going to be okay. We stopped outside Mike’s room, the piece of tape on the door said ‘Newton, Mike patient no. 248’.

“Wait here until the current visitor leaves, then you can go in.” The security guard said before heading back towards the entrance.

“Oh my God this place is so creepy!” Alice whined. “I actually kind of feel bad for Mike, we should have just sent him to rehab. I’ve seen that place and it’s not as bad as this.”

“Alice, you’ve seen rehabilitation centres on TV when some celebrity decides to start a show about how they are recovering from a drug addiction or some shit but believe me, they glamorise it. They make mental institutions, prisons and rehabilitation centres all the same. It ain’t all sunshine and roses. Especially when you have no money.” Rosalie explained.

“I still don’t think you hated him enough to send him _here_ Edward.” Jasper said.

“I know but even I didn’t know it was gonna be _this_ bad.” I replied looking around, not wanting to sit down or lean against the wall for fear of infection or something.

“Edward, I want to spend as little time here as possible so can we just get in and get out?” Bella asked.

“Believe me, we’ll make this quick. I think everyone wants to get the fuck out of here.” I pulled Bella closer.

We waited another few minutes and the door to Mike’s room finally opened. Jessica walked out wiping her eyes. She sniffed and then looked up at us. “What the fuck are you doing here?” Jessica demanded. “Oh, that’s right you feel bad that you sent Mike to this shithole and you came to apologise, right? Well it’s not going to work because he fucking hates you – all of you and I doubt he’s even going to speak to you. Also, he’s not getting out for a long time because they think he has some severe mental issues that he needs to work out. So, thanks a lot, now I’m going to have find someone else to go to prom with.” Jessica burst into tears again and the security guard came to escort her out of the building. “Don’t you dare touch me you pervert! I can escort myself out.” Jessica shook off the security guard and stormed out.

I was the first to walk into Mike’s room and everyone else filed in behind me. There was a glass wall between us and Mike and a couple of chairs on either side of the wall, there were also holes in the glass so we could speak. Wow, did they really think Mike was some killer and was gonna stab us or something? I’d like to see him try.

“You motherfuckers.” Mike said as he watched us come in, we decided to just stand rather than sit as we didn’t intend to stay long. “What are you doing here? Come to see me suffer? Fine, grab a seat and enjoy the fucking zoo. How many more people are you going to see? How many more people have you sent to mental asylums?”

“Relax Mike, we just came to see how you were.” Bella said.

“Why would you care? If you did care then you would have stopped your boyfriend from doing this to me. Or at least broken up with him. But that hasn’t happened so you clearly don’t give a shit about me. So really, why are you here?”

“Emmett wanted us to come.” I said glaring at Emmett.

“Why? Is it because you have a man crush on me? Because that’s all Facebook has been talking about, according to Jessica.”

“What are you talking about?” Emmett demanded. “I am not gay!”

“Em,” Rosalie held up her phone for Emmett to read.

“All right who did this?”

“Guilty,” Bella raised her hand.

“Okay well now that you have solved all your problems, get out of my face because I don’t want to see you.” Mike said.

“Look Mike, we’re sorry about getting you here but we didn’t think it would be as bad as it is and we wish we could but we really can’t.” I apologised.

“That is the biggest load of shit I have ever heard. Edward, you aren’t sorry that I am here, you’re over the fucking moon because I am not there to try and steal Bella from you and that I am not there in general. You’ve always hated me and I’ve always hated you back but I still don’t know why you’re giving me special treatment. I mean you hate that Jacob guy but I don’t see him here with me.”

“That’s not a bad idea…” I started to think about it and Bella slapped my arm. “Anyway, I don’t know what exactly made me think sending you here was a good idea but I think it was for the best, I mean you are getting help right?”

“Help for what? I had no issue until you and your family showed up.”

“Help for all the issues you’ve been bottling up, like your rage. You might not have thought you had any issues but I think we just brought them to the surface.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night Cullen. At least you’re admitting to doing this to me and not hiding behind some lie. Is there anything else you wanted to know? Before the Mike show closes?”

“I don’t have anything else to say.”

“I do,” Emmett said. “I wanted to see how you were doing in here because from what Jessica has been saying, it isn’t as bad as it looks.”

“Well she’s lying. She doesn’t want people to feel sorry for her because her boyfriend was sent to some shitty mental asylum. This place is fucking crazy and if you seriously thought _I_ belonged here then you haven’t met some of the loonies that actually live here. There are some creepy people around, the food is terrible, there are cameras everywhere, and you get timed when you are in the toilet, and you only get shower once a week and you aren’t allowed near sharp objects.”

“I’m not allowed around sharp objects.”

“There are other reasons for that Emmett.” Jasper said quietly.

There was silence for a while as we all looked down at Mike who was sitting on a chair staring at something on his hands. He caught us looking.

“You wanna know what this is?” He asked and we nodded. “They brand you. They tattoo your patient number on your hand in case you try to escape and then when you leave it’s just a reminder that you went insane at one point in your life. It’s not the best memory I’ll ever have but hey at least I can cross off ‘go to the loony bin’ off my bucket list.”

“Well they do have that laser tattoo removal…” I offered.

There was more awkward questions and silence, and finally we were asked to leave because visiting times were almost over and Mike had some other visitors. We said goodbye and as we were leaving we passed Mike’s parents. I suddenly felt guilty for sending Mike away.

Maybe we shouldn’t have done what we did but it was too late to save him now. That, and it would seem suspicious for us to suddenly want to petition for Mike’s release, besides Jessica was already all over that. I guess we would just have to sit tight and wait to see what happened to him. If anything, this was definitely not the last we had seen of him, he was determined to find a way out.

When we got home, Esme was having the granite replaced on the counter. She asked where we were and we lied and told her we were in town with some other people from school. If she knew where we were or that we had anything to do with sending Mike away then she’d do more than hit us with granite. She would probably lift the refrigerator and dump it on each of our heads in turn.

Everyone went off to do their own thing except for Emmett who followed me and Bella to my room.

“Before you guys go and sex it up in there I need to talk to Edward.” Emmett said taking my free hand and pulling me away.

“It’s okay Bella, why don’t you ring your dad and tell him you’re staying over?” I suggested as Emmett took me away from the bedroom door. I knew what was coming.

“You know what’s coming right?” Emmet said, almost giddy.

“Yes,”

“You failed the bet.”

“Yes, I know,” I sighed. Turns out Emmett hadn’t forgotten about the list and he was just waiting to see if I brought it up – which I did not. I was actually impressed that he had managed to keep it out of his thoughts all day so I wouldn’t bring it up and turn the bet around in my favour. Apparently, I had missed out on teaching the history of stalking or something silly. But the year was over and there was nothing I could do about it now.

“Bella’s gonna be one of us!” Emmett jumped in excitement. That was probably not the best idea as the ground beneath us shook when he landed. Esme yelled, and Emmett yelled an apology back which caused the birds from the trees around the house to evacuate.

“I know, I know. I just don’t think you should be _that_ happy. Once she’s one of us I can do what I want with her. Including vampire sex so why don’t you just back up the happy trail into Sadville and let me time this.”

“Look dude, you only have until the end of this year so count your blessings. If you wait until after this year then it’s just gonna be too long and I’m not giving you the satisfaction. So, if you don’t change her by the end of December, you’re screwed.”

“What happens if I don’t change her by then?”

“I don’t know but I’ll think of something. Have a good summer bro. Rosalie and I are heading to Isle Esme for a while.” He patted me on the back and I returned to my room where Bella was waiting.

“Hey.”

“Hey! So, what did Emmett want?”

I decided to tell her because it’s not like it was really a surprise. “…He wanted to know when I was turning you into a vampire.”

“So, I really am gonna be one of you?”

“Yes.”

“Wow. That’s exciting. So when am I becoming a vamp?”

“I don’t know yet but it has to be by the end of the year.”

“Really?”

I nodded, pulling Bella into a hug. I didn’t know whether to be happy about this or not. I knew this was always coming but now my time had run out. And as a result of my brother making a stupid bet with me. This was not going to go down well when I told everyone else. Maybe Esme could put a stop to it…at least for now. I wanted to spend more time with human Bella before she became shiny and new. I was still getting to know this version of her.

I also think her father would appreciate if we kept her human for a while, before she randomly disappeared. And we would need a good excuse for her disappearance, we couldn’t just tell her father she became immortal because we lured her in with our sexiness and cookies.

“You don’t seem happy.” Bella said pulling away to see my face.

“I don’t know if I am or not.”

“You should be because then we can be together forever!”

“Oh Bella…it’s so much more complicated than that…”

“I know, I gotta lot of questions I still need answered and things I need to learn. But can’t we just be excited about the idea of being together forever? Plus, why does it have to before the end of the year? Is there some sort of timeline that I don’t know about? Like if it doesn’t happen within a year you dump me to find another human?”

“No! Not at all…it’s just…something stupid.”

“What is it?”

“I’ll tell you sometime, just not now.”

“But I wanna know now!”

“No.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“Pretty please?”

“No.”

“Edward…”

“Bella…”

This was going to be a long summer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: If you've made it here, all the way to the end then I just want to say: thank you.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read the story that I poured my heart and soul into not just once, but twice. The first time I posted this story was in 2011 and I was 13. To look back at something written that long ago and decide to repost it, is kind of insane. I was worried if I was to ever post the story again no one would read it. People certainly don't read Twilight fanfiction like they used to.
> 
> Reposting it after rewriting/editing it has been great. I was reminded of a time when I ate, slept and breathed fanfiction. Since then, life has become a lot busier and I'm definitely not thinking about the Twilight world as much as I used to. But it's still there, and will always have a piece of my heart.
> 
> So I appreciate you taking the time to read my words, following my story. The crazy story idea I had when I was walking to class in 2010. It's still one of my favourites.
> 
> Now that this story is finished I can move onto new things. I still have some old stories that I want to repost but I think it would be nice to stretch out into something new. So I hope you'll come with me on a new journey.
> 
> Thanks again so much for reading and if you have any feedback it would be greatly appreciated. :)
> 
> ~ CullenGirl1901 x


End file.
